感情 (Emotion)
by Oblivious Project
Summary: Kaito terkenal sebagai jurnalis misteri dengan tema yang cukup berat untuk pembaca. Tenggat waktu menuntun Kaito untuk mengulas berita tentang seorang pemuda bernama Kamui Gakupo yang telah menjalani hidup kelam saat dia berusia 8 tahun. Tapi, tidak mudah untuk mendapat informasi dari Kamui Gakupo, karena dia sekarang hidup terisolasi dengan rumahnya yang tertutup rapat. (GAKUKAI)
1. Bagian 1: Aku hanya lelaki biasa

Matahari di musim panas sama sekali tidak bersahabat di pusat kota. Kaito yang hanya memakai kemeja putihnya, mengibaskan korannya ke wajahnya yang berkeringat. Wajahnya sangat kusut hingga dia merasa bisa memukul orang-orang di sampingnya yang tidak berhenti mengobrol. Di halte bus, Kaito sudah menunggu bus-nya sekitar 30 menit, namun masih saja belum tiba. Saking panasnya, dia tidak sadar jika ponselnya sudah bergetar berkali-kali, seketika dia langsung mengangkat ponselnya tanpa melihat nama kontaknya.

"Selamat siang!" Jawab Kaito dengan nada tertekan dan terdengar seperti orang yang mencoba menjaga etika.

Di balik telepon, suara tawa seorang wanita terdengar dengan jelas, "Kaito! Kau kenapa?"

Wanita itu adalah teman sekantor Kaito di penerbitan majalah, Meiko. Kaito dan Meiko terkenal karena persaingan mereka di kolom berita utama, mereka selalu berburu berita paling menarik untuk ditaruh di kolom tersebut. Meskipun banyak orang yang berkata mereka bagai anjing dan kucing, mereka sebenarnya adalah teman baik dan selalu bepergian bersama-sama.

"Kau masih mencari berita?" Tanya Meiko di balik telepon.

Kaito sama sekali tidak ingin membahas masalah ini karena dia berada di ujung tanduk. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu harus meliput apa."

"Hei, cepat kembali ke kantor. Kepala Editor ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap Meiko agak terburu-buru, "Uwah, dia datang. Cepat kembali!" Lalu dia pun menutup teleponnya.

Kaito tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Kepala Editor. Dia menatapi ponselnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

Sesampainya di kantor, Kaito langsung menaruh semua berkas yang dia liput selama seminggu di mejanya. Dia duduk di kursi dan mulai merasa pusing karena dia mendapat jalan buntu. Meja Kaito dan Meiko saling berhadapan dan hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah pembatas setinggi dada mereka jika berdiri. Meiko berdiri dan melihat Kaito yang sedang menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak berhasil?" Tanya Meiko dengan perasaan khawatir.

Kaito mengerang karena sudah malas, "Aku pergi ke tempat yang tidak aku kenal, dan tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Aku benci jalan buntu." Dia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya dan menatap Meiko. "Dan aku akan lebih membencimu jika kau sudah masuk tahap pengecekan."

Meiko mengangkat berkasnya yang sudah rapi. "Maaf. Berita tentang bebek langka yang memiliki kelainan lebih mudah didapat dan sangat mudah menarik perhatian pembaca."

Kaito kini menaruh wajahnya di tumpukan kertas di mejanya dan mulai bergumam, "Sekarang aku membencimu secara resmi."

"Jangan salahkan aku. Kau sendiri yang ingin meliput kasus orang yang hilang sejak 7 tahun yang lalu." Meiko pun tidak sengaja melihat pintu ruang kerja mereka dan melihat Kepala Editor datang menghampiri mereka. Meiko langsung melempar Kaito dengan pensil. "Hei, Badut Setan datang." Lalu dengan seketika Meiko kembali duduk di kursinya.

Kaito bangkit dan langsung berdiri begitu Kepala Editor datang.

"Shion." Kepala Editor menyilangkan tangannya dengan wajah yang tidak menyenangkan. "Aku dengar kau gagal dengan berita yang kau liput."

"Itu..." Kaito terlihat panik dan mulai mengoceh tidak jelas. "Sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang belum aku selidiki dan aku sudah mencapai titik yang seharusnya belum-"

Kepala Editor menghela nafasnya dengan keras, dia menatap Kaito dengan wajah yang penuh pertimbangan, "Dengar, aku menyukai berita yang kau tulis. Tapi ingat, kita adalah Jell-O, salah satu majalah ternama di negara ini. Jika kau kehilangan satu berita saja..."

Kaito pun mencoba meyakinkan Kepala Editor, meskipun dia kurang yakin, "Tidak usah khawatir, Pak! Aku akan segera-"

"Kau gagal dalam berita ini. Aku sudah tahu." Ucap Kepala Editor. "Waktumu tinggal 2 minggu, dan jika kau tidak mendapat berita..." Kepala Editor sangat kecewa dan cukup mengerikan di mata Kaito.

Akhirnya, Kaito pun menghela nafasnya dan menerima peringatan dari Kepala Editor dengan lapang dada, "Saya mengerti, Pak."

"Baiklah. Usahakan kau bisa meliput berita baru dalam 2 minggu." Tanpa mendengar jawaban Kaito, Kepala Editor pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Meiko kembali berdiri dan melihat Kaito yang sudah putus asa. Meiko mengernyit dengan rasa khawatir jika temannya tidak memiliki berita. Lalu, Meiko pun mengambil sebuah kertas di mejanya yang bertuliskan beberapa berita yang tidak dia pakai dan memberikannya pada Kaito.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka jika aku menolongmu, tapi setidaknya ijinkan aku memberimu beberapa usulan untuk beritamu." Ucap Meiko yang masih menyulurkan kertasnya ke hadapan Kaito.

"Aku tidak perlu usulanmu, Meiko." Ucap Kaito dengan nada malasnya, "Kita memiliki 2 tema pilihan yang berbeda. Dan setelah aku cek, aku tidak terlalu cocok di temamu."

"Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha." Meiko pun menyimpan kembali kertasnya dan kini dia menaruh tangannya di pembatas meja. "Bagaimana jika malam ini kita makan di restoran rekomendasi pembaca? Mungkin kau bisa mengulasnya."

Kaito yang sudah malas pun akhirnya menerima tawaran Meiko. "Baiklah, tapi bayar masing-masing. Aku tidak mau ditraktir."

* * *

Mereka sampai di sebuah restoran sederhana bergaya eropa bernama Moon. Dilihat dari tempatnya, Kaito yakin tempat ini tidak main-main dengan harganya. Di tempat ini, tamu tanpa reservasi pun bisa masuk, Kaito langsung mencatatnya di catatan miliknya.

 _Tanpa reservasi, tempat ini masih melayani tamu._

Meiko mengintip catatan Kaito dan tersenyum, "Tambahan, mereka tidak mempermasalahkan reservasi. Mereka menerima tamu secara langsung."

Kaito melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari sesuatu, "Tempat ini juga tidak terlalu ramai. Apa karena harganya?"

Meiko terkekeh, "Entahlah. Tapi aku curiga jika harga teh di sini bisa mencapai 700 yen." Dia pun menepuk pundak Kaito, "Kau bisa mencatatnya kapan-kapan. Lebih baik kita nikmati saja makan malamnya."

Mereka duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh dari jendela. Moon terletak di sebuah dataran tinggi, jadi dari lantai satu pun, jendela restoran masih bisa memberikan pemandangan kota di malam hari. Meiko membuka menunya dan cukup kaget melihat harganya. Dia menyuruh Kaito yang masih mencatat untuk membuka menu-nya.

"Aku bilang sudahi dulu catatanmu. Lihat saja menu-nya." Meiko memaksa.

Kaito pun menaruh pena-nya dan mulai membuka menu-nya, sama seperti Meiko, dia juga kaget melihat harganya. "Sapi panggang hanya 950 yen?" Kaito mengernyit curiga, "Jangan-jangan dagingnya adalah daging manusia."

"Hei!" Meiko ikut mengernyit tidak setuju, "Mereka memiliki izin yang sah. Jadi semua ini sungguhan."

Setelah memilih makanan, kini mereka menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Kaito dan Meiko saling mengobrol tentang restoran ini dan Kaito terus mencatat setiap detail yang dia temukan di restoran tersebut. Saat mereka masih mengobrol, Kaito hendak pergi ke toilet. Ketika Kaito berjalan menuju toilet, di pintu masuk, dia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut panjang berwarna violet yang tidak asing di matanya. Kaito sering melihat laki-laki itu namun tidak ingat di mana dia sering melihatnya. Tanpa mempedulikan hal itu, Kaito pun pergi ke toilet.

Kaito pun kembali dari toilet, dia melihat laki-laki tadi di kursi yang paling terpojok, sepi, dan sendirian. Wajahnya sangat damai meskipun tidak ada senyuman yang terlihat. Kaito duduk dan masih mencoba mengingat laki-laki tadi.

Meiko tahu persis wajah Kaito saat berpikir, dan sekarang wajahnya sangat tertebak. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kaito?" Tanya Meiko.

Kaito mencuri pandang untuk melihat laki-laki tersebut, lalu dia kembali menatap Meiko, "Sepertinya aku mengenalnya."

"Oh iya?" Meiko kaget tidak percaya karena Kaito bisa mengenal seseorang selain orang yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya. "Siapa dia?"

"Aku sering melihatnya. Tapi aku tidak yakin aku sering melihatnya di mana." Kaito tidak yakin dan masih memikirkannya.

"Tenanglah." Meiko tersenyum, "Dia juga tadi sempat melihat kemari tapi dia tidak kebingungan sepertimu. Mungkin dia tidak mengenalmu."

Kaito pun menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu ya sudah."

Setelah makan malam yang cukup memuaskan, Kaito masih tidak yakin untuk meliput restoran tersebut karena berita ini bisa saja tenggelam dalam berita kedai kecil yang lebih murah. Akhirnya Kaito memutuskan untuk tidak meliputinya. Kaito yang sedang berjalan di jalan sepi menuju apartemennya, memasukan catatannya ke tas. Dia pun berjalan dengan perasaan putus asa.

Apartemen Kaito memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk satu keluarga yang sederhana, meskipun Kaito sebenarnya tinggal sendirian. Ketika hampir sampai di bangunan apartemennya, Kaito ingat jika di samping bangunan apartemennya ada sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional yang cukup besar. Sejak Kaito pindah ke apartemennya 3 tahun yang lalu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu siapa pemilik rumah tersebut. Bahkan dia tidak pernah melihat adanya orang yang tinggal di sana, meskipun lampunya menyala di malam hari.

Karena masalah tenggat waktu yang diterima Kaito, kini dia lebih memperhatikan sekeliling apartemennya. Dia pun bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang penghuni lainnya di apartemen ini. Yang Kaito tahu hanyalah sesama penghuni lantai 2 di sebelah apartemennya. Di sana tinggal seorang suami istri yang sudah tua bernama Hosoda. Nyonya Hosoda dan Kaito sering saling sapa di pagi hari ketika Kaito hendak pergi bekerja. Selain itu, Kaito tidak tahu tentang mereka. Karena tidak mau berpikir lebih keras dan Kaito juga sudah kelelahan, dia pun menyimpan keingintahuan tersebut untuk esok hari.

* * *

Pagi itu Kaito bangun lebih awal, biasanya Kaito terbangun jam 7 pagi, namun sekarang dia terbangun terlalu pagi dan jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 pagi. Kaito membuka jendela kamarnya setelah sekian lama, dan ketika dia membuka jendela tersebut, pemandangan dari samping rumah tradisional besar yang dipikirkan Kaito terlihat cukup jelas. Dia melihat beberapa lampu sudah padam dan yakin jika penghuni rumah tersebut sudah bangun. Namun dia masih kaget karena penghuni rumah tersebut bangun sangat pagi. Ketika memperhatikan rumah tersebut, Kaito melihat lampu di pintu depan menyala. Dia pun memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Dari pintu depan tersebut, Kaito melihat laki-laki yang dia lihat di restoran semalam. Kaito kaget karena ternyata pemiliki rumah tersebut adalah orang yang dia temui di restoran. Lalu Kaito ingat jika dia pernah melihat laki-laki itu sekali atau dua kali ketika pergi bekerja di pagi hari. Rasa penasaran akan laki-laki itu mulai tumbuh di benak Kaito.

Kaito keluar dari apartemennya pukul setengah 7, dia melihat Nyonya Hosoda sedang berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai dasar.

Nyonya Hosoda kaget melihat Kaito yang sudah keluar dari apartemennya sepagi ini. "Oh! Tumben sekali."

Kaito terkekeh malu, "Iya, saya juga kaget bisa bangun sepagi ini. Saya bangun sejak pukul setengah 6."

Nyonya Hosoda terlihat kaget dan kagum, "Anak muda memang harus selalu seperti itu. Bangun pagi dan bersiap-siap lebih awal." Nyonya Hosoda kembali berjalan, "Aku akan membawa surat yang tertinggal di kotak surat."

"Baiklah." Ucap Kaito. Namun dia ingat akan sesuatu, "Nyonya Hosoda. Boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?"

Nyonya Hosoda pun berhenti dan kembali berhadapan dengan Kaito, "Iya?"

Kaito agak ragu-ragu namun dia merasa harus bertanya, "Itu... apa anda kenal dengan orang yang tinggal di sebelah gedung apartemen kita? Rumah tradisional besar itu."

"Oh! Iya, iya. Itu rumah milik keluarga Kamui." Nyonya Hosoda terlihat senang karena ada yang membicarakan keluarga Kamui. "Dulu mereka sangat terkenal di daerah ini."

"Dulu?" Kaito masih tidak terlalu percaya, "Tunggu... mereka? Aku kira hanya ada satu orang yang tinggal di rumah itu."

"Dulu ada 3 orang yang tinggal di rumah keluarga Kamui." Nyonya Hosoda mencoba mengingat, "Kepala keluarga keluarga Kamui dan istrinya meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sekarang hanya anaknya yang tinggal di sana."

"Benarkah?" Kaito masih ingin menggali keluarga Kamui.

"Iya. Nama anak itu adalah Gakupo. Dia anak yang baik dan ramah, namun dia sangat berubah ketika orangtuanya meninggal." Nyonya Hosoda terlihat sedih, "Dan sekarang, dia tidak pernah terlihat berbaur lagi dengan tetangganya. Kami bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di rumah itu setelah kematian orangtuanya."

Kaito hanya bisa menyimpulkan hal yang sederhana, "Trauma dan syok."

Nyonya Hosoda menghela nafas, "Mungkin saja, tapi perubahan ini terlalu mengagetkan. Dulu Gakupo adalah anak yang cukup ceria dan kuat, semua orang yakin jika dia bisa bertahan, namun dia berubah menjadi dirinya yang sekarang, tersembunyi, tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang lain, dan kami bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan sosialnya."

"Anda hebat bisa tahu hal sebanyak ini." Kaito kagum dengan Nyonya Hosoda karena mengetahui tentang keluarga Kamui.

"Tentu saja. Keluargaku tinggal di apartemen ini sejak aku dan suamiku menikah. Bahkan kedua anakku yang sudah berkeluarga, dulu tinggal dan dibesarkan di sini." Nyonya Hosoda terdengar bangga akan dirinya, "Aku bahkan harus melewati masa-masa renovasi apartemen ini. Apartemen ini dulu sangat mengerikan." Dia pun tertawa.

* * *

Kaito tiba di kantor dengan percaya diri. Dia membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan melihat Meiko yang sedang mengetik beritanya. Sadar Kaito terlihat bahagia, Meiko pun mulai tersenyum.

"Wah, wah. Lihat orang yang sudah mendapat berita tentang kuliner." Meiko tampak yakin jika Kaito akan menulis tentang restoran yang mereka kunjungi tadi malam.

Kaito tertawa sambil mengernyit, "Tunggu, aku tidak akan mengulas restoran itu." Dia menaruh tasnya di meja, lalu melihat Meiko lewat pembatas meja, "Aku punya berita yang lebih menarik."

Kaito pun mulai menceritakan tentang keluarga Kamui, dan dia memutuskan untuk mengulasnya dengan Gakupo yang akan menjadi juru bicara, meskipun Kaito belum bertemu dengannya langsung. Dia juga menceritakan jika Kamui Gakupo adalah laki-laki yang mereka temui di restoran kemarin malam.

"Kaito." Meiko tampak kurang senang dengan keputusan Kaito, "Kau ini selalu gegabah. Bagaimana jika dia keberatan? Dan lagi, apa yang akan kau bahas dari orang yang mengisolasikan diri? Dia hanya seorang _hikikomori_ (orang yang menghindari kehidupan sosial dan mengurung dirinya di kamar/rumah). Berita seperti itu sudah tidak aneh lagi di masyarakat kita."

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Kaito masih percaya jika Kamui Gakupo akan menjadi bahan berita yang bagus, "Dia memiliki masa lalu yang tersembunyi. Dulu dia tidak seperti ini, bahkan dulu dia suka sekali berbaur dengan orang lain."

Meiko menyandar di kursinya dan masih kurang yakin dengan berita yang akan dibahas oleh Kaito, "Entahlah, Kaito. Panggil aku menyebalkan, tapi aku melihat jalan buntu lagi untuk beritamu."

"Hei, aku tidak protes untuk berita yang kau ambil. Jadi biarkan aku mengurus berita yang aku tangani." Kaito tidak kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya.

Kaito pun pergi ke ruang Kepala Editor untuk membicarakan berita yang akan dia liput, namun dia mendapat reaksi yang sama dari Meiko. Kepala Editor mulai ragu dengan hasil kerja Kaito, akhir-akhir ini Kaito sering merasa tertekan untuk meliput sebuah berita.

"Apa kau butuh istirahat?" Kepala Editor mencoba memberi jadwal cuti Kaito. Sejak pertama Kaito bekerja di Jell-O, dia tidak pernah mengambil hari libur dan ini membuatnya mendapat gelar pegawai terpilih setiap tahunnya.

Kaito menolak dengan keras dan masih bersikeras untuk meliput Kamui Gakupo. "Bayangkan, jika dia memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, ini akan menjadi cerita yang hebat."

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak memilikinya?" Kepala Editor mencoba untuk menurunkan semangat Kaito yang tidak perlu dikeluarkan.

Kaito terdiam, lalu dia menatap Kepala Editor dengan serius. "Anda tidak bisa menghentikan saya. Saya akan meliputnya." Kaito pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kepala Editor.

Kaito kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Meiko bertanya bagaimana reaksi Kepala Editor, namun Kaito tidak menjawabnya dan dia pun mengambil tasnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

Kaito sempat menatap Meiko, "Aku akan mencari info tentang Kamui Gakupo." Dia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Meiko menghela nafas dan menatapi laptopnya dengan perasaan khawatir akan temannya.

Kaito pergi ke Perpustakaan Kota untuk mencari berita tentang keluarga Kamui. Dia duduk di depan komputer perpustakaan dan mulai mencari berita tentang keluarga Kamui.

Dari berkas-berkas tersebut, banyak sekali berita di bawah nama Kamui. Kaito pun ingat, dia tidak tahu nama orangtua Kamui Gakupo untuk memperjelas pencariannya. Akhirnya, dia pun mencari nama Kamui Gakupo. Dari komputer, hasil atas nama Kamui Gakupo hanya memiliki 2 artikel. Kaito membaca artikel pertama berjudul 'Kecelakaan Mobil di Jalan Kishowa Menewaskan Pasangan Suami Istri'.

Kaito mendapatkan nama orangtua Gakupo. Dia mencatatnya di catatan, "Kamui Hosho... dan... Kamui Mamiki." Kaito kembali membaca artikel tadi dan melihat nama Gakupo di sana.

 ** _Putra mereka, Kamui Gakupo (8), masih mengalami trauma._**

Mata Kaito terbelalak karena kaget melihat umur Gakupo saat itu. Dia langsung memeriksa tahun artikel tersebut, dan artikel tersebut dibuat 19 tahun yang lalu. Karena kaget, Kaito rehat dan menyandarkan dirinya di kursi.

Dia masih kaget karena berita yang akan dia liput sangat tua dan rapuh. Namun, dia masih yakin jika berita ini akan sangat bagus, akhirnya dia melanjutkan pencarian infonya. Di artikel kedua, Kaito menemukan nama adik dari ibu Gakupo. 3 bulan setelah kecelakaan tersebut, Gakupo tinggal bersama bibinya di Osaka. Kaito langsung mencatatnya dan setelah itu, dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa lagi.

"Aku butuh lebih banyak lagi informasi." Kaito menggigit bibirnya karena ragu. Akhirnya, Kaito hendak kembali ke apartemennya dan mencari informasi bibi Gakupo dari internet.

* * *

Di jalan menuju apartemennya, Kaito mencatat beberapa kalimat pembuka untuk berita ini sambil berjalan. Ketika dia berada di depan pagar rumah Gakupo, dia sempat melihat pintu depan bergaya seret yang sangat tertutup rapat. Membuat Kaito penasaran ada apa saja di balik pintu rumah tersebut.

Pintu depan tersebut terbuka, Gakupo hendak keluar dengan pakaian tradisional-nya yang berwarna biru gelap. Kaito terpaku melihat Gakupo yang berjalan menuju gerbang depan. Ketika Gakupo mengangkat wajahnya, dia baru sadar jika Kaito terpaku melihatnya dengan posisinya yang sedang memegang catatan. Gakupo mengernyit dan keheranan melihat Kaito yang seakan-akan melihat sebuah tumpukan uang. Gakupo bermaksud untuk menutup gerbang rumahnya, namun karena Kaito masih di sana, Gakupo pun kembali ke rumahnya. Sebelum Gakupo masuk, Kaito mulai sadar dan menghampiri Gakupo.

Kaito terlihat buru-buru, "Ma-maaf! Aku ingin berbi-"

Pintu pun tertutup, dan Kaito mendengar suara kunci yang diputar dari balik pintu tersebut. Bukannya merasa tidak dihormati, Kaito malah makin bersikeras untuk mengulas tentangnya. Dia tersenyum, lalu berubah menjadi tawa.

Wajah Kaito terlihat seperti orang gila, "Aku akan datang lagi, Kamui Gakupo." Dengan tawanya, Kaito pun pergi meninggalkan halaman depan rumah Gakupo.

Di balik pintu, Gakupo menyandar di pintunya dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Dari jendela kamarnya, Kaito melihat ke arah rumah Gakupo jika ada pergerakan. Untuk sesaat, Kaito merasa seperti seorang detektif, namun di sisi lain dia merasa seperti penguntit. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10, matahari yang masuk lewat jendela Kaito sangat panas dan membuatnya jadi agak murka. Akhirnya Kaito menutup tirai jendela dan kembali ke rencana pertama, mencari info tentang bibi Gakupo.

Nama bibi Gakupo adalah Asagawa Sachiko. Dengan cepat Kaito mencari nama tersebut yang tinggal di Osaka dengan aplikasi pencarinya. Seperti yang dibayangkan, ada cukup banyak orang dengan Asagawa Sachiko di seluruh Osaka. Kaito pun memperinci pencarian dengan tambahan nama orangtua Gakupo. Dan, muncullah nama Asagawa Sachiko, adik perempuan dari Kamui Mamiki. Dalam data pencarian tersebut, nama Asagawa Sachiko sudah tidak aktif dalam data tersebut, lalu Kaito mencari artikel berita dengan nama Asagawa Sachiko untuk memastikan atau mencari info kenapa nama tersebut tidak aktif lagi. Ketika Kaito meng-klik bagian artikel, dia kaget karena ada beberapa artikel untuk nama tersebut.

 **' _Asagawa Sachiko, Korban yang Selamat Dari Kecelakaan Mematikan'_**  
 ** _'Kembali Ke Tangan Dewa! Sebulan Setelah Keselamatannya, Asagawa Sachiko Tewas'_**

Melihat dari judulnya, Kaito merasa Gakupo dikelilingi nasib buruk, setelah orangtuanya, bibinya juga meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sekarang, Kaito tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena satu-satunya sumber yang dia yakini telah tiada. Kaito menghela nafas dan merasa pusing karena dengan ini, dia harus mendapatkan informasi dari orangnya langsung.

Kaito kembali berdiri dan membuka tirainya kembali, dia melihat halaman belakang Gakupo yang rapi dan bersih-juga sangat luas. Dia penasaran bagaimana Gakupo bisa merawat rumah sebesar itu sendirian. Ketika mata Kaito mulai berpindah dari halaman belakang menuju gerbang, dia berhenti di jendela tengah, karena Gakupo melihat Kaito dari jendela tersebut. Dengan cepat, Kaito langsung menutup tirai jendelanya. Kini nafas Kaito menjadi cepat dan dia mulai panik. Dia mengintip dan melihat apa Gakupo masih melihatnya atau tidak. Tirai jendela Gakupo tertutup dan dia sudah tidak lagi menatapi Kaito.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kaito berbunyi, dan membuat Kaito makin kaget. Dia pun mengambil ponselnya dan menerima panggilan tersebut. "Ada apa, Meiko?"

"Buka! Aku ada di depan apartemenmu. Cepat!" Ucap Meiko lalu menutup telepon dengan cepat karena tidak mau mendengar alasan Kaito untuk tidak membuka pintu.

Kaito pun pergi ke pintu depan dan membukanya, Meiko masuk begitu saja tanpa dipersilakan oleh Kaito.

Kaito pun mengernyit, "Hei-!"

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Meiko menyilangkan tangannya dan wajahnya tampak kesal. "Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika ada orang masuk begitu saja ke rumahmu? Atau merusak dan mengganggu privasimu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kaito juga terlihat jengkel.

"Oh, kau tahu persis apa maksudku." Meiko kini menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, adalah merusak privasi seseorang."

Kaito menghela nafas, "Kita adalah jurnalis, merusak privasi bukanlah hal yang aneh."

"Kaito, kasus ini bagaikan fosil. Kau menggali berita utama dari puluhan tahun yang lalu!" Meiko protes dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas koran dari tasnya, "Lihat! Artikel kolom utama ini dibuat 19 tahun yang lalu, dan Kamui Gakupo adalah bintang utamanya." Meiko kembali menyimpan kertas tersebut ke dalam tasnya. "Dan kau tahu, itu adalah artikel terakhir dari Kamui Gakupo karena ceritanya memang sudah berakhir di sana."

"Meiko... apa kau tahu jika bibinya yang dari Osaka telah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu?" Kaito ingin sekali membalas ucapan Meiko.

"Lalu?" Nada Meiko mulai agak naik, "Itu kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang kau liput." Meiko pun menghela nafas, "Kau meliput masa lalu Kamui Gakupo, sama saja dengan mencetak ulang berita yang populer 19 tahun yang lalu."

"Keluar." Ucap Kaito pedas dan sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Meiko.

"Apa?" Meiko mengernyit.

"Keluar dari rumahku!" Kaito mulai marah.

Meiko yang sudah terbiasa dengan bentakan Kaito pun menghela nafasnya dan mulai meninggalkan rumah Kaito. Sebelum dia keluar, dia menoleh ke arah Kaito, "Aku hanya ingin menolongmu sebagai teman. Kau stres karena kau tertekan dengan tenggat waktu. Maaf jika aku mencoba menolongmu." Meiko pun menutup pintu dan meninggalkan bangunan.

Di lorong, Kaito duduk dan terlihat depresi. Dia tahu jika dia menabrak jalan buntu lagi, tapi dia merasa yakin jika ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Kamui Gakupo.

* * *

Sore itu, Kaito keluar dari apartemennya untuk membeli bahan makan malam. Ketika dia melewati gerbang rumah Gakupo, gerbang tersebut tertutup dan dia bisa melihat lilitan rantai dari sela-sela gerbang. Entah kenapa, Kaito merasa agak kesal dengan kebiasaan aneh Gakupo. Dia pun berbelok dan mengetuk gerbang tersebut dengan keras hingga suaranya menggema di jalan. Kaito mengetuk gerbang tersebut cukup lama, dan dia yakin para tetangga juga merasa terganggu. Dari sela-sela gerbang, Kaito melihat kaki yang menggunakan sandal kayu menghampiri gerbang, lalu terlihat tangan yang cukup besar dan kuat namun agak pucat menarik rantai di gerbang. Ketika gerbang terbuka, Kaito dan Gakupo saling berhadapan. Kaito mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Gakupo yang berbadan lebih gagah darinya.

Kaito menelan ludahnya karena takut jika Gakupo akan menghajarnya. Tapi, Gakupo bertanya apa mau Kaito dengan nada yang datar dan biasa saja.

"Aku..." Kaito tidak berpikir sejauh ini dan mulai terlihat canggung. "Apa aku bisa mengobrol denganmu untuk beberapa menit?! Tolonglah!" Lalu Kaito ingat saat dia mengintai rumah Gakupo, "Dan maafkan aku tadi siang! Aku tidak bermaksud menguntitmu!"

Gakupo tidak memberi respon langsung dan membuat mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan untuk sesaat. Gakupo menghela nafasnya, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia langsung menutup kembali gerbangnya.

"Tunggu-! Hei!" Kaito kembali mengetuk gerbang dengan keras. Namun, kali ini tidak ada respon sama sekali.

Ketika Kaito kembali berjalan untuk membeli makanan, dia berpapasan dengan Tuan Hosoda yang baru saja selesai berjalan-jalan sore.

Kaito tersenyum dan menunduk, "Selamat sore, Tuan Hosoda."

Tuan Hosoda membalas senyuman Kaito, "Selamat sore. Jarang sekali aku melihatmu berada di sini."

"Saya membawa pekerjaan saya ke rumah hari ini." Balas Kaito.

"Jika kau memang bekerja, kenapa kau terus membanting pintu rumah keluarga Kamui?" Dia terkekeh.

"Ti-tidak." Kaito mulai tersenyum dengan canggung, "Itu... saya sedang..."

"Tidak baik memaksa seseorang untuk keluar dari rumahnya." Tuan Hosoda melihat ke arah rumah keluarga Kamui, "Aku yakin jika kau berbicara baik-baik, mungkin kau tidak perlu membuatnya keluar, tapi dia yang akan menyuruhmu masuk."

Kaito sempat tercengang karena ucapan Tuan Hosoda. Kaito tersenyum karena mungkin benar dia terlihat agak memaksa, "Terima kasih. Saya akan berbicara baik-baik dengannya."

"Baguslah." Setelah itu, Tuan Hosoda berjalan kembali ke apartmennya.

Kaito sempat lupa etikanya sebagai seorang jurnalis, kini dia merasa seperti wartawan yang memaksa. Cara kerja seorang jurnalis lebih halus dan formal, dia pun kembali dan sekali lagi mengetuk gerbang dengan biasa.

Gakupo kembali membuka gerbang dan mengernyit karena di hadapannya adalah Kaito, lagi.

Kaito tersenyum kaku dan terlihat bersalah, "Maaf, aku terlalu memaksa dan tidak sopan. Dan aku sangat menyesal apa yang kuperbuat sebelumnya." Kini dia tampak lebih profesional. "Namaku Shion Kaito, aku jurnalis majalah Jell-O. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau mempunyai waktu kosong agar kita bisa berbicara. Aku akan mengikuti jadwal yang tersedia."

Gakupo terdiam melihat perubahan Kaito. Biasanya Gakupo hanya berbicara dengan gumamannya, namun kini Kaito bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. "Aku mempunyai waktu kosong besok pagi."

Kaito kaget mendengar suara Gakupo yang sangat jelas di telinganya. Dia juga cukup terkesan dengan suara Gakupo yang renyah dan enak di dengar, "Ba-baiklah. Aku akan datang pukul 8 pagi, jika itu tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa." Gakupo pun menutup gerbangnya dengan cepat dan suara sandal kayunya terdengar menjauh dari gerbang hingga akhirnya dia masuk ke rumahnya.

Kaito terdiam dan tidak percaya jika dia bisa berbicara langsung dengan Kamui Gakupo. Dia ingin tersenyum, namun juga masih merasa takut setelah berhadapan langsung dengan Gakupo.

Malam itu, Kaito tidak memegang atau melihat pekerjaannya. Setelah mempersiapkan beberapa pertanyaan yang sudah dia simpan, dia bisa menikmati malam ini dengan santai.

Dia hendak memakan makan malamnya yang dia beli di mini market, namun dia terhenti ketika ada suara telepon. Kaito kaget karena biasanya telepon rumahnya jarang sekali berbunyi. Dengan perasaan was-was, Kaito mulai mengangkat gagang telepon. Dia mengucapkan 'halo', namun tidak ada suara di balik telepon.

"Dengar." Kaito agak kesal dan memegang gagang teleponnya dengan erat, "Jika ini sebuah lelucon, ini sangat tidak lucu. Siapa ini?"

Tiba-tiba suara nafas bisa didengar oleh Kaito. Dia mengernyit karena bingung siapa yang ada di balik telepon. Kaito berulang kali bertanya siapa yang menelepon, tapi Kaito hanya dibalas dengan suara nafas yang berat. Karena sudah mulai muak-dan juga agak takut, Kaito pun menutup teleponnya.

Kaito lari ke kamarnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia membuka kontak dan mencari nama Meiko. Ketika dia hendak menelepon Meiko, suara telepon rumah kembali berbunyi. Kaito kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. Dia pelan-pelan menghampiri telepon rumah dan agak ketakutan.

Kaito pun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat telepon, "Ha-halo...?" Suara Kaito parau dan ketakutan.

Di balik telepon, ada suara langkah kaki yang berjalan agak lambat, lalu tak lama kemudian suara nafas berat kembali terdengar. Sekali lagi, Kaito merasa takut.

"Aku sudah bilang! Jika ini lelucon, ini tidak lucu!" Kaito membanting gagang teleponnya dan mencabut kabel telepon dengan paksa.

Dia bernafas dengan cepat dan menyandar di tembok lalu perlahan terseret ke bawah hingga dia duduk dengan posisi merangkul kedua kakinya.

Sebagai jurnalis, hal seperti ini adalah hal yang paling ditakuti Kaito. Di awal masa kerjanya, Kaito sering menerima ancaman lewat telepon atau surat. Bahkan ada yang melempar batu ke kaca rumahnya. Dan itulah alasan Kaito pindah ke apartemennya sekarang. Dia mengira hidup penuh ancaman sudah berakhir, namun telepon tersebut membuktikan bahwa Kaito akan selalu dikejar oleh hal tersebut. Dia mencoba mengingat beberapa artikel yang dia tulis dan mencari tahu kemungkinan berita yang menyebabkannya menerima telepon seperti tadi. Tapi, seingat Kaito, berita yang dia tulis rata-ratanya mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan. Akhirnya, Kaito melewatkan makan malam, dan tertidur dalam keadaan cemas.

* * *

Kaito berjalan menuju tangga kayu yang mulai rapuh, dia sangat khawatir akan terjatuh dengan keras. Tapi dia berjalan dengan tenang dan menghilangkan angan-angan yang buruk. Ketika dia sampai di lantai atas, awan hitam terlihat di langit dan hujan mulai turun, dia berjalan ke beranda dan melihat keadaan di lantai dasar. Rumput hijau terbentang luas dan tidak ada tanda-tanda orang di sekitar tempat tersebut. Ketika Kaito membalik badannya, sebuah sosok hitam besar dengan matanya yang mengerikan berada di depannya, Kaito ketakutan dan mencoba menghindar, namun sosok itu menarik tangan Kaito hingga suara tulang tangan terdengar patah. Setelah meremas tangan Kaito, sosok itu menendang Kaito hingga dia terjatuh ke lantai dasar.

Mata Kaito terbelalak dari tidurnya dan keringat dingin menutupi hampir semua badannya. Dia bangkit dari kasurnya dan mencoba menenangkan diri karena mimpi buruk yang dia alami. Nafas Kaito masih tidak beraturan, namun dia merasa ada sesuatu yang penting hari ini. Dia melihat jam melalui ponselnya dan sekarang sudah jam 8 lebih 20 menit. Ada pemberitahuan di bawah jam ponselnya dan bertuliskan 'Interview dengan Kamui Gakupo', seketika Kaito pergi ke kamar mandinya dan berbenah diri untuk mewawancarai Gakupo.

Tanpa sarapan, Kaito yang sudah berpakaian rapi-kemeja polos dan celana kerja-pun akhirnya pergi ke rumah Gakupo dengan berbekal catatan yang berisi pertanyaan.

Kaito sampai di depan gerbang rumah Gakupo, yang seperti biasa terkunci. Dia mengetuk gerbangnya dan menunggu Gakupo membukanya. Untuk sesaat, Kaito tidak mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Dia sudah mempersiapkan ucapan maaf karena terlambat, namun sepertinya Gakupo akan marah padanya. Dari sela-sela gerbang, Kaito melihat sandal kayu datang dari sebelah kanan. Sepertinya Gakupo berada di luar rumahnya. Kunci depan pun terdengar dibuka, Kaito bersiap mengucapkan permintaan maafnya dan dia yakin Gakupo akan terlihat sangat marah karena keterlambatannya. Ketika gerbang terbuka, Gakupo yang dibayangkan Kaito akan marah besar, Gakupo terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan wajah datarnya masih terlihat seperti biasa.

"Aku kira kau tidak akan pernah datang." Ucap Gakupo dengan penampilannya yang agak berbeda dari kemarin. Kini dia berpenampilan agak berantakan dan rambutnya dia ikat ke atas dan membentuk _bun_.

Kaito memang sempat memperhatikan penampilan Gakupo, namun dia mencoba fokus dengan tujuannya, "Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud datang terlambat tapi-"

Gakupo mengabaikan Kaito dan dia berjalan menuju pintu depan. Kaito pun mengikutinya dengan bermacam-macam perasaan, dia takut, khawatir, dan cukup panik karena Gakupo sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

Gakupo membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Kaito masuk. Ketika Gakupo menutup dan mengunci pintu depan, Kaito pun masuk ke rumah tersebut, dia merasa sejuk dan santai, rumah tersebut memberi kesan damai dan tenang. Lantai kayunya sangat kuat dan tidak mengeluarkan bunyi seperti layaknya lantai kayu di rumah biasa. Gakupo membuka pintu geser dan menyuruh Kaito menunggu di ruangan tersebut.

Saat Gakupo meninggalkan Kaito di ruangan tersebut, Kaito duduk di bantal duduk dengan meja kayu di depannya yang terlihat sangat mengkilap dan mungkin sangat mahal. Dia melihat kesana kemari dan melihat beberapa hiasan di ruangan tersebut. Di tengah tembok ada sebuah altar kayu _butsudan_ dengan foto 2 orang suami istri di tengahnya, Kaito yakin jika foto itu adalah kedua orangtua Gakupo yang meninggal saat dia kecil. Lalu, di meja kecil samping altar kayu tersebut ada sebuah foto wanita muda yang terlihat sangat cantik. Kaito tidak mengenal wanita di foto tersebut, dia yakin itu bukan bibinya karena Kaito tahu wajah Sachiko dari data yang dia kumpulkan. Tak lama kemudian, Gakupo masuk ke ruangan tersebut lewat pintu yang berbeda dari pintu dimana Kaito masuk dengan penampilannya yang seperti biasa, pakaian tradisional dan rambutnya yang dia ikat dengan rapi bagai ekor kuda, dan dia membawa baki yang berisi cangkir teh. Dia menaruh cangkir teh tersebut di depan Kaito.

"Silakan." Ucap Gakupo, lalu menyimpan baki tersebut di sampingnya yang sudah duduk di bantal duduk di arah yang berlawanan dengan Kaito.

"Sebelumnya..." Kaito masih mencoba untuk meminta maaf pada Gakupo karena datang terlambat, "Maaf-"

Mata Gakupo menjadi dingin dan menatapi Kaito, "Jika kau datang kemari hanya untuk meminta maaf, aku akan menyuruhmu keluar dari rumahku."

Bulu kuduk Kaito merinding melihat Gakupo, dan akhirnya mulai mengeluarkan catatan dan penanya. Kaito menelan ludah karena masih agak takut untuk bertanya setelah situasi yang baru saja terjadi.

"Terima kasih... sudah mengijinkanku untuk melakukan wawancara ini." Kaito mencoba tersenyum pada Gakupo, namun tidak ada balasan dari Gakupo, akhirnya dia kembali melihat catatannya, "Umm..." Kaito kembali melihat Gakupo, "Aku akan meliput berita tentang apa yang kau alami setelah kejadian yang menimpa orangtuamu 19 tahun yang lalu. Jika-"

Gakupo mengernyit dan tampak kesal, seketika Kaito berhenti berbicara dan dadanya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ma-maaf!" Kaito langsung menunduk dan entah kenapa dia merasa pusing.

Gakupo yang masih terlihat agak kesal, mulai jengkel karena Kaito tidak berhenti mengatakan kata maaf. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Apa kau melakukan hal yang menyakitiku?"

"Eh?" Kaito kembali bertatapan dengan Gakupo, namun wajah Kaito sangat pucat dan keringat dingin turun dari kepalanya.

Gakupo terus menatapi Kaito yang terlihat pucat, "Kau terlihat-"

Kaito tiba-tiba ambruk dan kepalanya jatuh di meja cukup keras.

Kaito membuka matanya dan dia menatap langit-langit ruangan. Tubuhnya cukup berat untuk bergerak, dan dia juga agak kaget karena ada handuk kompres di dahinya. Ketika Kaito mencoba bangkit, dia masih berada di ruangan tadi. Aroma pasakan tercium dari ruangan sebelah, dan Kaito kembali pusing. Ketika dia menatapi pintu geser yang Gakupo lewati tadi, pintu geser itu terbuka lebar oleh Gakupo dari balik ruangan yang ternyata ruangan dapur.

Kaito kaget dan mencoba berdiri namun badannya masih lemas. Gakupo menghampiri Kaito lalu duduk di samping Kaito. Gakupo menaruh tangannya di dahi Kaito, dan apa yang dilakukan Gakupo membuat dada Kaito berdegup.

"Kau demam." Ucap Gakupo dengan singkat, lalu dia kembali berdiri. "Apa kau sudah sarapan sebelum kemari?" Lalu Gakupo bergumam sendiri, "Tentu saja belum. Kau saja datang terlambat."

Kaito merasa malu dan menunduk sambil duduk, "Maaf aku malah-"

Gakupo meninggalkan Kaito ke ruangan sebelah. Gakupo merasa kesal jika Kaito terus-terusan meminta maaf, karena Gakupo benci dengan orang yang hanya mengucapkan maaf namun terus saja melakukan kesalahan. Kaito mencoba berdiri, lalu Gakupo membalik badannya.

"Kau duduk saja. Jika kau berdiri, aku tidak akan segan-segan menekan pundakmu." Nada Gakupo mengancam, namun Kaito merasakan kemurahan hati dari Gakupo.

Hampir semua orang berkata jika Gakupo berubah menjadi orang yang dingin dan sering menyendiri. Mungkin benar jika dia menjadi seorang penyendiri, namun Gakupo yang selalu dikenal ramah masih ada, meskipun Gakupo sendiri terlihat tidak peduli.

Kaito duduk dengan kepalanya yang agak menunduk karena berat. Lalu, Gakupo membawa baki berisi menu sarapan. Kaito kaget dan mencoba untuk menolaknya karena merasa tidak enak, namun Gakupo mengabaikannya dan menyimpan sarapan untuk Kaito di meja. Wajah Kaito memerah saking malunya, dan setelah mencium aroma sup miso, suara perut Kaito terdengar cukup keras di ruangan yang sepi tersebut. Kaito seakan-akan tenggelam dalam rasa malunya sendiri, dia mencoba untuk tidak membuat kontak mata dengan Gakupo.

Gakupo yang selesai menaruh sarapan di meja, duduk di bantal duduk dan memperlisakan Kaito untuk memakan sarapan yang dia siapkan.

"Ini..." Kaito masih menunduk dan merasa malu, "Sangat memalukan. Maaf-" Kaito sadar jika Gakupo tidak suka mendengar kata maaf, akhirnya dia terdiam.

Gakupo menghela nafas, "Aku yakin kau belum makan. Dan dilihat dari kondisimu, semalam pun pasti kau tidak makan."

Kaito kaget karena semua yang dikatakan Gakupo benar. Dia tidak mau merepotkan Gakupo, namun Gakupo sendiri sudah mempersiapkan sarapan. Dia masih bingung dan canggung karena dia harus memakan sarapan sendiri sedangkan Gakupo hanya duduk di depannya dan menontonnya.

Mata Kaito terus-terusan melihat ke arah meja dengan sarapan, lantai tatami, dan mencuri pandang Gakupo. Dia terlihat canggung dan sepertinya ingin keluar dari rumah ini. Gakupo pun tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Aku akan kembali membereskan halaman belakang. Panggil saja aku jika kai sudah selesai dan kita bisa melakukan wawancara dengan cepat." Gakupo pun pergi dari ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintu.

Kaito menunduk malu dan bergumam, "...terima kasih."

* * *

Kaito yang selesai memakan sarapannya, mengambil semua piring dan mangkuk ke wastafel di dapur samping ruangan yang dia tempati. Kaito pun mencuci sisa sarapannya dengan rapi.

Kaito pergi ke halaman belakang lewat pintu depan, di halaman belakang, Gakupo terlihat sedang mengarungi rumput yang baru saja dia potong.

"Kamui-san?" Ucap Kaito dari belakang Gakupo. "Terima kasih atas sarapannya."

Gakupo mengikat karung tersebut dan menyimpannya di tumpukan karung rumput yang lain. Dia pun membalik badannya dan melihat Kaito yang menatapinya dengan rasa bersyukur. Gakupo sempat terdiam melihat Kaito, namun dia mengabaikannya dan berjalan melewati Kaito.

Mereka kembali ke ruangan tersebut, dan Gakupo sudah membersihkan dirinya. Kaito terlihat berbeda, dia terlihat semangat dan penuh energi. Dan lagi, dia terus-terusan tersenyum meskipun Gakupo memasang wajah datar bagai besi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin membahas ini, namun ijinkan aku untuk menulis beberapa hal yang tidak ingin kau ungkit dalam wawancara ini. Silakan." Ucap Kaito yang penuh percaya diri.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan kecelakaan yang kau sebutkan tadi." Gakupo bernada pedas namun penuh perhitungan.

"Hanya itu saja?" Kaito menuliskannya dalam catatan, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mewawancarai tentang hal tersebut, yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah bagaimana kehidupanmu yang saat itu masih berusia 8 tahun?"

"Kau ingin meliput kehidupan masa kecilku? Memangnya aku ini apa? Selebriti?" Gakupo terlihat bingung.

Kaito menanggapi Gakupo dengan positif, "Kau memang bukan selebriti, namun orang-orang sangat peduli dengan kehidupan anak berusia 8 tahun yang hidup sendiri."

"Aku berusia 27 tahun, aku bukan anak berusia 8 tahun lagi." Gakupo masih bingung dengan apa yang diinginkan Kaito.

"Masa kecilmu cukup tragis, kami hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa bertahan." Jelas Kaito.

Gakupo menatapi Kaito dengan pandangan yang penuh perhitungan, "Apa judul yang akan kau tulis tentang ini?"

"Oh!" Kaito membuka halaman di mana dia menaruh beberapa judul yang akan dia tulis, "Ada banyak namun aku suka dengan 'Kamui Gakupo: Kehidupan Setelah Masa Lalu yang Pahit', menurutku ini cukup sederhana namun memiliki arti positif."

"Kau meliputku seakan-akan aku ini selebriti. Aku hanya warga sipil biasa, tidak lebih." Gakupo menghela nafas, "Kau kehabisan berita di tempatmu?"

Kaito terdiam karena yang diucapkan Gakupo benar. Dia mulai putus asa karena dia tidak memiliki berita yang dia senangi untuk ditulis. Kaito sering menulis artikel yang cukup berat dan berbau misteri, sepertinya dia sadar akan hal tersebut karena kini dia sedang mewawancari orang yang kehilangan masa lalunya dan sekarang hidup dalam bayangan.

"Aku tahu kau tetanggaku, dan aku selalu membantu tetanggaku. Jadi aku akan menjawab apapun yang kau tanyakan untuk pekerjaanmu." Gakupo kini duduk lebih santai.

Kaito tercengan dan merasa senang, tapi dia masih belum bisa mengutarakan kebahagiannya pada Gakupo karena dia yakin Gakupo akan jijik melihatnya.

"Cepatlah atau aku akan mengubah keputusanku." Gakupo kembali terlihat kesal.

"Ba-baiklah!" Kaito tersenyum dan langsung mengulang wawancaranya.

* * *

2 minggu kemudian, artikel yang Kaito tulis masuk ke salah satu kolom utama majalah Jell-O. Semua orang kaget karena Kaito berhasil meliput berita yang berhubungan dengan artikel di masa lalu. Bahkan Kaito menempelkan kembali sedikit artikel tentang keluarga Kamui dari majalah Jell-O 19 tahun yang lalu.

Tidak seperti orang lain yang memberi selamat pada Kaito karena artikel tersebut sangat sukses, Meiko sedikit khawatir dengan artikel tersebut.

 _Di masa kecilnya yang pahit, Kamui Gakupo telah bangkit kembali setelah dia membuka pintu masa depan yang lebih cerah. Meskipun tidak banyak dukungan yang dia dapat, dia bisa berdiri kembali dengan sekuat tenaga._

Meiko tahu jika Kaito sama sekali tidak menuliskan bagian Gakupo yang menurung diri dan menjauhkan diri dari kehidupan sosial serta membuat percaya para pembaca jika Gakupo hidup dengan bahagia saat ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Kaito yang menyandarkan tangannya di pembatas meja untuk melihat Meiko.

Meiko menyimpan majalahnya dan kini menatap Kaito dengan serius, "Kenapa kau tidak menuliskan kehidupannya saat ini yang sebenarnya? Kau membuat dia memiliki kehidupan biasa saja. Kau tahu dia tidak-"

Kaito terlihat jengkel, "Hei. Ini artikelku, aku menulis apa yang aku inginkan." Kaito pun duduk kembali di kursinya dan melihat beberapa kalimat yang tidak dia masukan di dokumen yang tidak dia serahkan pada percetakan.

 _Namun kini Kamui Gakupo hidup menyendiri dan mengisolasikan diri dari kehidupan sosial. Trauma yang dia lalui membuatnya tidak mempercayai orang lain dan kini dia benar-benar hidup sendiri tanpa siapapun setelah kematian bibinya. Apakah kehidupan Kamui Gakupo benar-benar terkutuk?_

Kaito menghela nafas dan menghapus dokumen tersebut. Dia pun mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan kantor.

Kaito berjalan menuju toko buku untuk membeli beberapa buku tulis. Meskipun Kaito hidup di jaman modern, dia masih terbiasa menuliskan artikel mentahnya di buku. Di toko buku, Kaito melihat seorang gadis dengan rambutnya yang berkuncir dua sedang membaca Jell-O, gadis itu terlihat serius membaca artikel tersebut. Kaito senang karena gadis itupun membaca majalah Jell-O. Namun, tiba-tiba gadis tersebut meneteskan air mata, Kaito lebih kaget lagi karena dia tidak tahu jika artikelnya cukup sedih. Kaito pun menghampiri gadis itu.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kaito khawatir.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Kaito dan mengusap air matanya, "Ah... maaf, maaf. Aku hanya..." Dia pun tersenyum, "Maaf, aku kaget karena ada yang mengulas berita tentang Kamui Gakupo."

"Oh..." Rasa penasaran muncul dalam benak Kaito, "Sebenarnya aku juga membaca artikel ini. Tapi aku lihat kau sangat terbawa emosi dengan artikel ini."

"Iya." Gadis itu terlihat sedih namun masih mencoba tersenyum, "Dia dulu kekasih sepupuku."

"Apa?" Kaito tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar. "Sepupumu mantan kekasih Kamui Gakupo?"

"Benar." Gadis itu menyimpan majalahnya dan kini terlihat agak baikan, "Maaf, aku membuat anda khawatir. Aku memang terlalu sensitif." Dia tersenyum dan meninggalkan Kaito yang masih kaget.

Gadis itu pun keluar dari toko buku. Kaito mencoba mengejarnya dan akhirnya menemukannya.

"Hei!" Kaito menghampiri gadis itu.

"I-iya?" Gadis itu tampak bingung melihat Kaito. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Sebenarnya, aku yang menulis artikel tersebut. Namaku Shion Kaito."

Mata gadis itu sedikit terbelalak, "Be-berarti kau bertemu dengan Kamui Gakupo...?"

"Iya." Jawab Kaito singkat. "Dengar, aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal. Siapa namamu?"

"Ha-Hatsune Miku." Jawab gadis bernama Miku tersebut.

Kaito dan Miku berada di sebuah kedai kopi, mereka terlihat canggung, namun di benak mereka, mereka memiliki beberapa pertanyaan. Kaito memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang jurnalis, dan Miku bersedia memberi beberapa berita yang dia ketahui.

Miku menyimpan gelas es kopinya, "Shion-san, bagaimana keadaan Kamui-san?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Meskipun dia tidak terlalu sering keluar." Jawab Kaito. "Apa kau dekat dengan sepupumu? Dan kenapa kau menangis melihat artikel tersebut?"

"Aku sangat dekat dengan sepupuku." Miku terlihat sangat sedih, "Tapi dia meninggal saat dia berusia 20 tahun. Itulah kenapa aku menangis, karena mendengar lagi nama Kamui Gakupo membuatku teringat pada sepupuku."

"Aku turut berduka. Saat dia berumur 20 tahun itu berapa tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Kaito.

"Sekitar 6 sampai 7 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, Luka bekerja sebagai guru piano dan dia bertemu dengan Kamui-san di sebuah restoran. Itulah yang diceritakan oleh Luka. Saat itu aku masih belum terlalu menangkap hubungan mereka, tapi yang pasti, Luka agak terlihat terpukul beberapa hari sebelum dia mengatakan padaku jika dia putus dengan Kamui-san."

Kaito tidak percaya karena Gakupo pernah memiliki kekasih dan dia tidak menceritakannya di wawancara. "Maaf mungkin aku agak kasar, tapi boleh aku tanya kenapa sepupumu meninggal?"

"Dia..." Miku terlihat sangat terpukul, "Dia bunuh diri di apartemennya."

Kaito terkejut dan menuliskannya di catatan dengan perasaan kasihan, "Maaf. Apa ada alasan tertentu kenapa dia bunuh diri?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Padahal dia adalah orang yang selalu periang." Miku kembali meneteskan air matanya.

Kaito memberikan sapu tangan pada Miku. "Apa dia bunuh diri saat setelah putus dengan Kamui Gakupo?"

Miku mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan Kaito, "Tidak. Dia bunuh diri beberapa bukan setelah itu. Mungkin sekitar 8 bulan setelah putus dengan Kamui-san."

Kaito merasa bersalah karena bertanya tentang sepupu Miku, kini dia mencoba menghibur Miku, "Nama sepupumu sangat unik. Luka, 'kan?"

Miku tersenyum, "Iya. Namanya Megurine Luka. Suami bibiku adalah warga negara asing, jadi namanya agak terdengar seperti orang luar negeri."

"Be-begitu." Kaito tersenyum dan akhirnya menutup catatannya. "Terima kasih atas waktumu, Hatsune-san."

"Tidak apa-apa." Miku pun tersenyum, "Dan... tolong panggil aku Miku. Aku tidak terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama keluargaku."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Miku." Ucap Kaito, "Oh iya. Bisakah aku menghubungimu lagi? Mungkin aku akan butuh bantuanmu."

Miku mengeluarkan kartu email-nya pada Kaito, "Silakan. Aku akan senang membantumu."

Setelah Kaito selesai dengan pekerjaannya, dia pun hendak langsung kembali ke apartemennya. Langkah kaki Kaito terhenti di depan gerbang rumah Gakupo. Dia melihat rumah Gakupo yang besar namun terlihat suram dari luar, dan mungkin Gakupo menyembunyikan banyak hal tentang kehidupannya. Memang, privasi sangatlah penting, namun Kaito adalah seorang jurnalis yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu lebih dari siapapun. Dia berharap suatu hari nanti, dia bisa mengetahui kehidupan di balik seorang Kamui Gakupo.

Kaito yang merasa lelah pun langsung mandi. Sudah lama Kaito tidak berendam dengan kepala yang tenang, selama sebulan ini, dia dikejar-kejar oleh tenggat waktu yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan. Kaito ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Gakupo setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Kaito, memberi sarapan, dan memberi info tentang kehidupannya, meskipun Kaito yakin dia menyembunyikan banyak hal. Tapi Gakupo kini sama sekali tidak menjawab ketukan gerbang bahkan Kaito pernah berdiri selama setengah jam di depan gerbang hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Kaito berpikir, mungkin benar apa kata Gakupo jika dia hanya membantu Kaito untuk pekerjaannya dan sekarang Kaito bisa memulai berita baru dari awal.

Suara telepon rumah berbunyi saat Kaito sedang berendam, dia menghela nafas dan akhirnya keluar dari _bath tube_ dengan melingkarkan handuk dari pinggangnya lalu berjalan menghampiri telepon.

"Halo?" Ucap Kaito.

"Shion Kaito?" Di balik telepon ada suara laki-laki yang tidak asing di telinga Kaito.

"Kiyoteru?" Tanya Kaito yang cukup antusias.

Suara tawa terdengar dari balik telepon, "Kaito! Hei! Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaramu! Bagaimana Tokyo?"

"Baik-baik saja. Tapi jangan datang di saat musim panas seperti sekarang." Kaito terkekeh, "Bagaimana denganmu di Osaka?"

"Begitulah. Tidak berubah juga." Ucap Kiyoteru di balik telepon.

Hiyama Kiyoteru adalah teman Kaito saat kuliah, mereka sama-sama di fakultas literatur saat itu, dan kini Kiyoteru bekerja sebagai penulis di Osaka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah membeli bukumu." Kaito menyandar di tembok dengan hanya memakai handuk saja. "Cukup menarik. Mungkin aku akan memasukannya ke rekomendasi bacaan di Jell-O."

"Tentu saja kau harus melakukannya." Kiyoteru tertawa, "Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu. Dan aku dapat nomor telepon rumahmu dari Jell-O, sangat sulit mendapat nomor teleponmu, padahal aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku dari penerbit Aozora."

Kaito menghela nafas, "Banyak hal yang terjadi, jadi aku menyuruh semua orang merahasiakan nomor teleponku. Dan aku hanya mengijinkan jika sudah dapat persetujuan dariku. Dan untuk ponselku, aku menggantinya 3 tahun yang lalu."

"Wow... apa ini karena pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Kiyoteru dengan nada khawatir.

"Begitulah." Kaito pun kembali tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku kehilangan nomor ponselmu."

"Baiklah, berikan nomor ponselmu, aku akan menghubungimu." Ucap Kiyoteru.

Ketika Kaito hendak menyebutkan nomor ponselnya, suara ketukan pintu apartemen Kaito terdengar. "Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang mengetuk pintu."

"Benarkah? Ya sudah, nanti aku telepon lagi. Dah!"

Kaito pun menutup telepon dan menghampiri pintu, dia melihat lubang pintu dan Nyonya Hosoda terlihat panik. Kaito pun membuka pintunya. Nyonya Hosoda kaget karena Kaito hanya memakai handuk.

"Ya Tuhan! Maaf aku mengganggumu." Nyonya Hosoda masih terlihat panik, "Suamiku belum pulang dari jalan-jalan sorenya. Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa padanya. Dia biasanya pulang jam 5 sore, tapi sekarang sudah jam 8 dan dia belum kembali."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengganti pakaian dulu." Kaito pun bergegas berganti pakaian dan keluar membantu Nyonya Hosoda mencari suaminya.

Hampir semua penghuni apartemen membantunya, bahkan beberapa tetangga pun ikut membantu, tentu saja Gakupo seperti biasa masih menutup gerbangnya.

Ketika Kaito dan Nyonya Hosoda datang ke pos polisi yang sedang beres-beres karena pos polisi akan segera tutup, mereka melihat Tuan Hosoda sedang duduk bersama polisi senior.

"Suamiku!" Nyonya Hosoda berlari menghampiri suaminya yang kakinya dibalut oleh perban. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Tuan Hosoda tersenyum, "Aku terkilir oleh sesuatu ketika hendak pulang, saat itu keadaan sangat sepi dan aku berusaha meminta tolong. Tapi untungnya ada Pak Polisi yang sedang patroli. Dan tadinya setelah ini mereka akan mengantarku pulang, aku tidak bisa berjalan."

"Ya Tuhan, untunglah kau tidak apa-apa." Nyonya Hosoda pun berterima kasih pada para polisi yang menolongnya.

Mereka pun kembali ke apartemen dan Tuan Hosoda dibantu oleh Kaito. Tuan Hosoda sudah didudukan di kasur kamarnya. Mereka pun berterima kasih pada semuanya yang sudah membantu.

Kaito kembali ke apartemennya dan membersihkan diri. Kerika dia mencucui mukanya, suara telepon berbunyi. Kaito yakin jika itu adalah Kiyoteru. Saat dia mengangkat teleponnya, Kaito hanya mendengar keheningan.

"Halo? Kiyoteru?" Tanya Kaito gugup.

Kaito lagi-lagi menerima telepon hening seperti 2 minggu yang lalu, dan suara nafas berat kembali terdengar. Seketika, Kaito pun langsung menutup teleponnya sambil merasa panik. Namun, suara telepon kembali berbunyi, dan Kaito langsujg menarik kabelnya dan membanting teleponnya.

* * *

Untuk menyegarkan pikirannya, Kaito bangun jam 5 pagi dan hendak pergi untuk jogging. Dia sudah lama tidak melakukannya, dan dia ingin kembali melakukan rutinitas tersebut.

Saat dia melewati rumah Gakupo, gerbangnya yang biasanya terbit rapat, kini terbuka dengan lebar dan pintu depannya sedikit tergeser terbuka. Kaito sangat kaget karena Gakupo mungkin hanya membuka pintu dan gerbangnya pada pukul 5 pagi. Seperti biasa, rasa ingin tahu Kaito mulai keluar, dia pun masuk ke halaman depan dan mencari Gakupo. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Gakupo di halaman depan, dia berjalan ke halaman belakang, namun di sana juga dia tidak ada. Ketika Kaito hendak meninggalkan halaman belakang, dia melihat pintu gudang terbuka dengan lampunya yang menyala. Kaito pun menghampiri gudang tersebut, ketika dia melihat ke dalam, di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa, bahkan tidak ada suara yang menandakan adanya seseorang. Kaito pun akhirnya membalik badannya dan hendak keluar. Ketika berjalan menuju pintu, Kaito terkejut karena Gakupo sedang berdiri di pintu gudang.

* * *

Bersambung


	2. Bagian 2: Aku tidak memiliki hubungan

"Apa yang kau lalukan di sini?" Mata dingin Gakupo terlihat dengan jelas.

Kaito benar-benar panik dan bernafas dengan cepat karena takut. "A-aku... itu... aku..."

Gakupo berjalan cepat menghampiri Kaito dan menarik tangannya dengan paksa menuju gerbang depan.

Tangan Kaito kesakitan dan dia terlihat merintih, "Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu!"

Gakupo mendorong Kaito keluar dari rumahnya, lalu dia menatap Kaito dengan dingin dan terlihat sangat menakutkan, "Jangan pernah lagi kau masuk ke rumahku." Pintu gerbang langsung ditutup dengan keras oleh Gakupo hingga suaranya hampir terdengar di seluruh jalan.

Kaito bernafas dengan cepat dan masih takut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia pun kembali ke apartemen dan meninggalkan niat untuk _jogging_.

* * *

Pagi itu, sebelum Kaito pergi bekerja, dia masih terbayang dengan raut wajah Gakupo yang menakutkan dan seakan-akan Gakupo akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Bertahun-tahun dia bekerja dalam bidang ini, tapi apa yang baru saja dia lihat adalah hal yang paling menakutkan yang pernah dia alami.

Ketika Kaito hendak pergi ke kantornya, Nyonya Hosoda keluar membawa sekardus berisi buku-buku tua. Kaito pun menyapanya.

"Biar aku bantu." Ucap Kaito yang menyulurkan tangannya.

Nyonya Hosoda pun memberikan kardus tersebut dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Isinya cukup berat."

Kaito melihat isi kardus tersebut dan untuk ukuran benda tua bekas, buku-buku tersebut masih terlihat bersih. "Wah, apa anda benar-benar ingin membuang buku-buku ini?"

Nyonya Hosoda tertawa, "Tentu saja. Itu buku-buku yang menurutku tidak terlalu menarik. Dan ada beberapa album bekas juga. Fotonya sudah aku simpan, tapi albumnya sudah usang. Mungkin aku akan membeli album yang baru." Lalu Nyonya Hosoda ingin memperlihatkan foto-foto yang dia maksudkan. "Ayolah, kau bisa melihat fotoku dan suamiku saat masih muda. Kau akan terpesona melihatku." Nyonya Hosoda pun terkekeh.

Karena tidak bisa menolaknya, Kaito yang masih memiliki 2 jam awal untuk ke kantornya pun menerima tawaran Nyonya Hosoda dengan kardus yang masih dia bawa.

Denah apartemen Kaito dan keluarga Hosoda sangat mirip, tapi dekorasinya dan arahnya berbeda. Kaito memiliki dekorasi yang sederhana dan terlihat modern dengan barang-barang yang dia miliki, sedangkan apartemen keluarga Hosoda memiliki dekorasi yang cukup nostalgia dengan benda-benda antiknya. Saat itu Kaito merasa kembali ke masa kecilnya. Nyonya Hosoda menyuruh Kaito untuk menyimpan kardus tersebut di meja dekat pintu dan rak sepatu, lalu setelah Kaito menyimpannya, mereka pergi ke ruang tengah dan Tuan Hosoda sedang duduk menikmati teh hangat. Nyonya Hosoda pun pergi ke dapur mengambil minum untuk Kaito.

Tuan Hosoda kaget karena Kaito datang ke rumahnya, dia pun berdiri dan tersenyum, "Shion! Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu semalam."

Kaito membalas senyuman Tuan Hosoda, "Itu bukan apa-apa, aku hanya membantu."

"Ayo, silakan duduk." Tuan Hosoda memperlisakan Kaito duduk dan dia juga kembali duduk di kursinya. "Tumben sekali kau pergi sepagi ini. Aku sering mendengar suara ribut setiap jam 8 pagi dari apartemenmu."

Kaito duduk merapat kakinya dan merasa malu karena suara ribut saat dia terlambat sering didengar oleh keluarga Hosoda, "Ma-maaf. Pasti sangat menyebalkan mendengar suara berisik dari apartemenku." Kaito menunduk malu.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf." Tuan Hosoda tertawa, "Aku juga pernah seumuran denganmu, aku tahu rasanya bekerja keras saat itu dan yang kau inginkan hanyalah istirahat."

Kaito tersenyum, "I-iya." Kaito pun mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ngomong-ngomong, rumah anda nyaman sekali. Aku tiba-tiba teringat rumahku saat bersama dengan orangtuaku."

"Aku dan istriku sudah sepakat untuk tidak banyak merubah isi rumah kami." Dia terkekeh dan menatap foto keluarganya yang terpajang di atas televisi, "Anak-anakku saat berkunjung juga sangat senang ketika mereka melihat tempat ini masih sama."

"Anda memiliki 2 anak, 'kan?" Tanya Kaito.

Tuan Hosoda tertawa dan terlihat bangga dengan kedua anaknya, "Mizuki dan Yuuma. Mizuki sekarang tinggal di Hokkaido bersama suaminya, dan Yuuma tinggal di pusat kota. Dia dulu sering bermain dengan anak tunggal keluarga Kamui. Mereka berteman baik saat itu."

Kaito merasakan gertakan dan hentakan dalam hatinya, dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Tuan Hosoda. Namun, yang sekarang ada di kepala Kaito adalah Kamui Gakupo pernah memiliki teman dekat. "A-apa Gakupo terlihat berbeda saat itu?" Tanya Kaito ragu-ragu.

"Gakupo sangat hebat dalam bermain _kendo_. Yuuma juga pernah ikut les _kendo_ bersamanya. Dulu Gakupo sangat senang bermain, dan anak yang periang. Tapi setelah kecelakaan itu, bahkan Yuuma tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Tuan Hosoda menghela nafas, "Aku sangat ingat, ketika Yuuma merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 9, Gakupo tidak datang dan beberapa hari kemudian dia pindah ke luar kota dengan bibinya."

"Saar aku mewawancarainya, dia bilang dia kembali ke rumahnya saat berumur 15 tahun." Ucap Kaito, "Apa dia benar-benar hidup sendiri?"

Nyonya Hosoda masuk dengan membawa nampan teh dan memberikannya pada Kaito. "Dan saat itu pula dia menutup dirinya dari semua orang." Dia pun duduk di samping suaminya, "Yuuma berusaha berkunjung, namun Gakupo tidak menerima tamu. Kami khawatir bagaimana seorang pemuda 15 tahun hidup sendiri di rumah sebesar itu."

"Tetapi dia menyelesaikan sekolahnya dan setelah itu, dia benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi keluar rumah." Tuan Hosoda berdiri dan menghampiri rak bukunya lalu mengambil album kecil. "Ini dia." Dia pun memberikan album kecil itu pada Kaito dan dia duduk kembali kursinya, "Bukalah, kau bisa melihat Gakupo saat anak-anak di sana."

Kaito membuka halaman pertama, dia melihat 2 orang anak laki-laki yang sangat bahagia sedang bermain di sebuah halaman rumah dan Kaito sangat mengenal halaman rumah itu. "Ini... halaman rumah keluarga Kamui?"

Di foto tersebut, Gakupo dan Yuuma sedang tertawa sambil memegang pistol air. Kaito merasa melihat orang lain saat dia melihat Gakupo saat kanak-kanak, dia sangat bahagia seakan-akan tidak ada beban dalam hidupnya. Lalu Kaito membuka halaman kedua, kali ini Gakupo dan Yuuma sedang berdiri di depan gerbang apartemen bersama gadis yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun dari mereka, dan Kaito percaya jika itu adalah Mizuki. "Ini putri sulung anda?"

Nyonya Hosoda tersenyum, "Iya. Dia 3 tahun lebih tua dari mereka berdua. Saat itu mereka hendak pergi ke kemping."

Kaito mencoba tersenyum namun dia masih belum percaya apa yang dia lihat. "Ini sangat menyenangkan. Mungkin jika kedua orangtua Gakupo tidak mengalami kecelakaan, dia masih seceria ini."

Tuan Hosoda menghela nafasnya, "Waktu dan kejadian membuat orang berubah. Dan pengalaman yang dialami oleh Gakupo sangat mempengaruhinya. Aku selalu berharap dia kembali menjadi anak ceria yang kami kenal."

Kaito tersenyum canggung lalu membuka halaman secara acak, di sana ada foto Yuuma yang mengenakan seragam SMP sedang menaiki sepedanya dan Mizuki tersenyum di sampingnya. Foto itu diambil di jalan di depan apartemen, dan di sana dia bisa melihat gerbang rumah Gakupo sedikit terbuka. Kaito membulatkan matanya dan agak kaget. "Di sini... gerbang rumah Gakupo terbuka."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Tuan Hosoda yang tidak menyadarinya. "Mungkin dia baru saja kembali dari sekolah. Aku ingat saat mengambil foto ini, Yuuma dan Mizuki baru pulang dari sekolah dan aku hendak pergi ke tempat temanku dengan kamera baru."

"Umm..." Kaito ingin sekali meminjam album tersebut untuk membuat artikel baru. "Bolehkah aku meminjam album ini?" Tanya Kaito ragu-ragu, "A-aku hanya ingin membuat artikel tentang Gakupo."

Tuan dan Nyonya Hosoda saling memandang kaget, lalu mereka tersenyum dan menatap Kaito, "Silakan." Ucap Tuan Hosoda.

"Be-benarkah?" Kaito tersenyum dan terlihat senang sekali, "Terima kasih."

"Asal jangan lupa dikembalikan." Ucap Nyonya Hosoda dengan tawanya.

* * *

Kaito tiba di kantornya dan melihat Meiko sedang membawa Jell-O. Meiko menyadari kedatangan Kaito, dia pun langsung menutup majalah dan menghampirinya dengan semangat.

"Hei! Aku dapat telepon dari Kepala Editor, karena kau belum datang tadi, dia bilang jika dia ingin kau meliput tentang penyanyi bernama Gumi itu, kau tahu 'kan? Yang baru saja mendapat penghargaan Penyanyi Berbakat tahun ini?" Meiko masih terlihat senang karena Kaito akhrinya bisa mendapatkan bahan artikelnya dengan cepat. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kaito duduk di kursinya dan menghela nafasnya, "Sudah kukatakan beberapa kali. Aku tidak tertarik meliput berita yang mainstream. Aku yakin semua majalah akan membahasnya, dan coba tebak, isinya akan sama semua." Dia menyimpan tasnya dan menyalakan komputernya, "Dan lagi aku sudah mendapat berita baru."

Meiko agak kecewa karena Kaito menolak berita tersebut dan dia agak kaget karena dia juga sudah mendapat berita dengan cepat, "Benarkah? Berita tentang apa?" Meiko penasaran.

Kaito memperlihatkan grafik hasil dari artikel yang dia tulis tentang Gakupo, dan artikel itu mendapat rating yang cukup tinggi, "Artikelku mendapat 92% rating positif. Dan sebagian dari mereka ingin aku mengulasnya kembali."

"Kau sudah gila!" Meiko benar-benar kesal karena Kaito seperti terobsesi dengan kehidupan Gakupo. "Apa kau sadar kau sedang berusaha merusak privasi seorang warga sipil?! Jika dia seorang selebriti, mungkin hal seperti ini masih bisa dimengerti. Tapi dia bukan siapa-siapa selain anak yang kehilangan orangtuanya dan sekarang menjadi orang aneh!"

Kaito menyandar di kursinya, "Aku akan membahasnya, dan ini keputusanku." Kini Kaito mengernyit ke arah Meiko, "Aku yakin Kepala Editor tidak menyuruhku untuk meliput penyanyi itu. Dia tidak mungkin memberikan kesempatan itu padaku yang tidak peduli dengan trend."

Meiko menghela nafas, "Iya. Dia memang memberikannya padaku." Wajah Meiko terlihat khawatir, "Tapi aku ingin kau mengambilnya dan berhenti meliput Kamui Gakupo. Hanya dari membaca artikelmu, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman. Dia terlihat sangat... terselubung."

"Baiklah, Meiko." Kaito kembali duduk dengan tegak, "Pertama-tama, terima kasih sudah mempedulikanku. Kedua, aku tidak perlu dibantu umtuk mendapatkan beritaku, karena kita memiliki sudut pandang yang berbeda. Ketiga, tolong buang semua kecurigaanmu pada Kamui Gakupo, dia baik-baik saja."

Setelah mereka selesai berbicara, Meiko keluar dari ruang kerja mereka dan pergi untuk mengulas beritanya tentang penyanyi Gumi. Sedangkan Kaito duduk di kursinya dan mencoba menenangkan diri karena hampir semua yang dia ucapkan tentang Gakupo tidak benar. Dia takut pada Gakupo, dan setelah kejadian tadi pagi, dia semakin takut. Bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga masih memikirkan telepon iseng yang sering mengganggunya. Kaito ingin mengganti nomor teleponnya, tapi orang yang dia kenal akan kehilangan kontaknya, contohnya Kiyoteru yang belum sempat mendapat nomor ponsel Kaito.

Kaito pulang jam 6 malam seperti biasanya. Selama di kantor, dia hanya menyelidiki berita tentang mantan kekasih Gakupo yang bernama Megurine Luka. Namun, kecurigaan Kaito tentang bunuh diri yang dilakukan Luka ada hubungannya dengan Gakupo tidak membuahkan hasil, dan ini membuktikan bahwa hal itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Gakupo.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Kaito mendapat surat dari sepupunya dari luar kota. Kaito kaget karena sudah lama mereka tidak saling berhubungan. Terakhir mereka saling berkontak adalah saat Kaito masih di apartemennya yang dulu diteror oleh telepon ancaman. Kaito pun duduk di kursi kerjanya dan membuka surat tersebut.

 ** _Hai, Kaito!_**  
 ** _Sudah lama aku tidak mengirim surat padamu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kami di sini baik-baik saja. Anak-anakku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, mereka sudah SMP sekarang._**

 ** _Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara langsung denganmu dan aku tahu privasimu sangat ketat karena pekerjaanmu. Aku akan memberikan nomor telepon rumahku dan aku berharap kau bisa menghubungiku. Ini nomor telepon rumahku, 0267-945722._**

Kaito pun selesai membaca keseluruhan suratnya, setelah itu dia pergi menghubungi saudaranya melalui telepon rumah. Tak lama kemudian, suara sepupu Kaito terdengar di balik telepon.

 _"Kediaman Kagamine. Dengan siapa ini?"_

Kaito tersenyum, "Mai? Ini aku, Kaito."

"Kaito! Aku kira kau tidak akan menelonku!" Suara tawa terdengar di balik telepon, "Rin! Len! Paman Kaito menelepon!"

Kaito hanya terkekeh mendengar suara di balik teleponnya. Dia memang merasa tidak terlalu akrab dengan keponakannya, tapi keponakannya benar-benar menyukai Kaito. Di balik telepon, Kaito mendengar Rin dan Len saling berebut gagang telepon untuk berbicara dengan Kaito.

"Paman! Ini Rin-"

"Kemarikan! Paman Kaito, ini Len!"

Akhirnya Mai menarik gagang teleponnya, "Hei tenanglah. Jika kalian seperti ini dia tidak akan mau menerima kalian di apartemennya."

Kaito merasa mungkin dia salah dengar ketika Mai mengatakan hal tersebut, "Tunggu... apa maksudmu?"

"Iya?" Mai tertawa, "Sebenarnya... liburan musim panas ini mereka ingin berkunjung ke Tokyo selama seminggu. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Lalu Mai agak kaget, "Tunggu, kau tidak sedang bekerja, 'kan? Maksudku, ini musim panas. Kau bisa mendapat hari libur di musim panas 'kan?"

Kaito memang tidak memiliki liburan musim panas di tempat kerjanya, tapi dia juga tidak mau menolak kedatangan keponakannya. Akhirnya Kaito menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Mereka bisa berkunjung."

"Syukurlah! Terima kasih, Kaito!" Mai terdengar sangat senang di balik telepon. Setelah itu, Kaito dan Mai membicarakan waktu berkunjung dan lainnya. Lalu, Rin dan Len mengucapkan selamat malam di telepon sebelum menutupnya.

Setelah selesai, Kaito mulai berpikir untuk mengambil cuti untuk keponakannya yang akan datang 3 hari lagi. Dia pun mengambil ponselnya dan melihat sebuah surel masuk. Nama pengirimnya ter- _block_ jadi itu bisa siapa saja. Ketika dia membuka surel tersebut, dia mendapat sebuah tautan foto. Kaito pun meng-klik foto tersebut. Kaito kaget karena itu adalah foto yang diambil secara diam-diam, di foto tersebut ada Gakupo yang berumur 8 tahun sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di pemakaman orantuanya.

Kaito terbelalak kaget dan menutup foto tersebut. Nafasnya begitu cepat hingga dia tidak sadar ada surel lainnya masuk ke ponselnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, di sana juga ada tautan foto Gakupo saat berumur 8 tahun. Di foto yang diambil dari balik pagar rumah keluarga Kamui, Gakupo sedang termerenung memandang langit di teras rumahnya, matanya kosong dan lingkar matanya cukup bengkak karena menangis. Kaito yakin jika yang mengirim foto tersebut adalah orang misterius yang juga menelepon rumahnya.

Seketika, Kaito lari keluar dari apartemennya menuju rumah Gakupo. Gerbang yang terkunci rapat itu dipukul oleh Kaito dengan keras dan menunggu Gakupo keluar. Namun, seperti biasa Gakupo tidak membukanya. Lalu, surel baru pun masuk, kini di tautan foto tersebut, ada Gakupo yang memakai seragam SMA sedang membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. Kaito merinding melihatnya, dia tidak percaya jika selama ini ada orang yang menguntit Gakupo seperti ini. Ketika hendak menutup surel tersebut, di bawah foto tersebut ada sebuah pesan.

 ** _Jika kau mengejar Kamui Gakupo juga, kau akan menyesal._**

Surel baru masuk lagi, kini di tautannya ada foto Gakupo yang keluar dari gudang. Dan di bawahnya ada pesan pula.

 ** _Aku lebih dekat denganya daripada kau yang mencoba mendekatinya._**

Tautan baru muncul, namun kali ini pesannya ditulis lebih awal.

 ** _Enyahlah._**

Dan di bawah pesan itu, ada foto Kaito yang sekarang sedang mengetuk gerbang rumah Gakupo. Bulu kuduk Kaito merinding dan dia perlahan berhenti mengetuk gerbang Gakupo, lalu melihat ke arah dimana foto itu diambil, namun dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Kaito yang selalu merasa tangguh dan kuat, kini dia ingin sekali meneteskan air matanya. Tiba-tiba gerbang terbuka, dan Gakupo berdiri di depan Kaito sambil mengernyit.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Gakupo dengan nada yang pedas dan matanya yang dingin.

Entah kenapa Kaito merasa lega saat Gakupo membuka gerbang tersebut karena bisa saja yang mengirim surel tersebut ada di dekatnya dan mencoba menyakitinya. Kaito merasa lemas dan akhirnya ambruk di dada Gakupo.

"Hei-!" Gakupo menangkap Kaito dan terlihat kebingungan, dia melihat kanan kiri lalu menghela nafasnya dan menarik Kaito ke dalam rumahnya.

Kaito terbangun di ruangan yang tidak asing baginya. Ruangan tradisional yang cukup luas dan aroma kayu yang menenangkan ini sudah pernah dia rasakan. Dia terbangun si ruang tengah rumah keluarga Kamui. Kaito kaget dan berdiri dengan perasaan panik, dia pun tidak melihat Gakupo ada di ruangan tersebut.

Kaito menelan ludahnya dan mencoba mencari Gakupo. Saat dia keluar lewar pintu depan, di gerbang ada Gakupo yang sedang melilitkan rantai di gagang gerbang.

"A-anu..." Kaito terlihat cemas, "Maaf."

Tanpa membalik badannya umtuk melihat Kaito, Gakupo menghela nafas dan kembali membuka lilitan rantai dan beberapa gembok di gerbang. Dia pun membuka gerbangnya.

"Kau bisa pergi." Ucap Gakupo dingin.

"Ka-kau tidak mengerti!" Kaito mencoba memberitahu jika Gakupo diincar seorang penguntit. "Kau dalam pengawasan seseorang!"

Gakupo mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

"A-ada seseorang yang selalu mengawasimu." Kaito mencari ponselnya di sakunya namun tidak ada. "Di mana ponselku?"

Gakupo memasukan tangannya ke saku di balik baju tradisionalnya dan mengambil ponsel Kaito lalu melemparnya ke arah Kaito. Secara refleks, Kaito menangkap ponselnya. Dia pun membuka surelnya, memperlihatkan pesan dan foto yang masuk. Kaito memikirkan reaksi yang akan diberikan Gakupo, dia yakin Gakupo akan kaget melihatnya, tapi Gakupo terlihat biasa saja, bahkan tidak berkomentar.

"Kau harus melaporkan hal ini." Ucap Kaito, "Orang ini bisa saja melakukan hal yang buruk padamu."

Gakupo menghela nafasnya dan terlihat jengkel. "Sejak kecelakaan itu, banyak orang aneh yang datang. Aku sudah tidak peduli. Jika mereka memang ingin melakukan sesuatu padaku, aku sudah siap untuk menghajarnya." Gakupo kembali menatap Kaito, "Lebih baik kau pergi. Kau tidak aman berada di sekitarku."

"Ta-tapi..." Kekhawatiran Kaito bukanlah formalitas belaka, dia benar-benar peduli pada keselamatan Gakupo. "Kau bisa saja-"

"Dibunuh, iya. Aku tahu. Sekarang, pergilah." Ucap Gakupo yang benar-benar terlihat jengkel dengan Kaito.

Kaito sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempat dia berdiri. Matanya sangat tegas dan kepalan tangannya sangat kuat. "Dengar. Aku tidak main-main, kita memang belum benar-benar saling mengenal, tapi tolong, kau tidak bisa menganggap hidupmu tidak berguna. Kau dalam bahaya, aku tidak akan beranjak dari sini jika kau tidak mau melaporkan ini pada polisi!"

Mata Gakupo yang biasanya terlihat malas dan kadang dingin, kini membulat dan tercengang mendangar kata-kata Kaito. Ini pertama kalinya Gakupo mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini setelah kematian orangtuanya, bibinya bahkan tidak sepeduli ini. Gakupo akhirnya menutup kembali gerbangnya, namun dia tidak menguncinya. Dia menghampiri Kaito dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

Mereka pun sudah masuk dan kini mereka di depan telepon rumah Gakupo. Kaito telihat tersenyum lega setelah Gakupo mengikuti perintahnya, dia pun menelepon polisi.

Setelah itu, Kaito dan Gakupo berdiri di depan gerbang. Kaito menyuruh Gakupo untuk lebih berhati-hati. Gakupo yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan menakutkan, saat ini dia terlihat sangat baik dan berperilaku ramah. Mungkin ini sifat Gakupo yang sudah lama hilang, dan Kaito hanya berharap Gakupo selalu seperti ini.

Kaito pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan gerbang, lalu Gakupo memanggil Kaito. "Kenapa kau sangat peduli padaku?"

Kaito tercengang lalu tersenyum, "Mungkin kita sebenarnya sama. Hidup dalam bayangan, hal-hal aneh mengejar kita, bedanya aku memiliki orang yang peduli padaku. Tapi kau selalu sendirian, dan aku berpikir mungkin akulah yang peduli padamu. Dan lagi, kita adalah tetangga dan harus saling melindungi." Kaito pun terkekeh.

Gakupo terdiam dan tanpa melakukan kontak mata, dia langsung kembali menutup gerbang rumahnya. Kaito hanya tersenyum dan sepertinya dia sudah merasa agak terhubung dengan Gakupo.

* * *

2 hari setelah kejadian surel ancaman, Kaito tidak pernah menerimanya lagi atau telepon aneh. Dia merasa lebih baikan, dan dia lebih senang karena hari ini keponakannya akan tiba di Tokyo. Sore itu, Kaito membereskan apartemennya dan membuatnya lebih rapi lagi, dia tidak mau jika keponakannya melihat pamannya tinggal di tempat seperti kapal pecah.

Kaito yang sudah memberi nomor ponselnya pada Mai, mendapat pesan jika Rin dan Len akan tiba di bandara dalam 40 menit. Kaito pun akhirnya bergegas untuk menjemput mereka di bandara. Ketika dia hendak mematikan lampu, dia melihat album foto yang dia pinjam dari keluarga Hosoda. Kaito mengambil album itu dan hendak memberikannya.

Kaito menekan bel apartemen keluarga Hosoda namun tidak ada yang membuka pintu, akhirnya Kaito tidak mengembalikan album itu hari ini. Dia pun bergegas pergi ke bandara.

Di bandara, dia menunggu Rin dan Len di pintu keluar. Dari kejauhan Rin dan Len terlihat melambaikan tangannya sambil menghampiri Kaito.

"Paman!" Rin berlari dengan semangat dan memeluk Kaito. "Aku rindu sekali!"

Len tersenyum pada Kaito, "Hai, Paman."

Kaito memeluk Rin dan kaget melihat mereka berdua sudah tumbuh dengan cepat. "Sumpah aku masih ingat terakhir aku melihat kalian. Kalian masih sekecil ini." Kaito menaruh tangannya di perutnya untuk membandingkan mereka yang sekarang sudah setinggi dadanya.

Di taksi menuju apartemen, mereka mengobrol tentang Nagano. Kaito sudah lama tidak mengunjungi Nagano karena pekerjaannya.

"Lalu, ibu bilang jika kami boleh liburan di Tokyo." Ucap Len sambil melihat pencakar langit di kota Tokyo.

"Apa kita bisa ke Disneyland?" Tanya Rin dengan antusias.

Kaito terlihat ragu-ragu dan mulai terkekeh canggung, "Dari tempat tinggalku, mungkin akan banyak memakan waktu."

Rin pun terlihat kecewa dan Len terlihat sebal dengan Rin, "Jauh-jauh ke Tokyo tujuanmu hanya ke Disneyland? Kita bisa pergi ke Sky Tree tahu!"

Kaito tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka, akhirnya dia mengambil keputusan bulat. "Hei, Paman tidak mau membuang-buang waktu liburan hanya untuk berada di tempat yang itu-itu saja, mungkin kita harus membuat _list_ untuk tempat yang ingin kalian kunjungi." Ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?!" Rin benar-benar terlihat bahagia, "Terima kasih, Paman!"

Len juga terlihat bahagia namun mencoba tetap terlihat kalem, "Terima kasih."

Taksi pun sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen. Rin dan Len mengambil barang-barang mereka dibantu oleh Kaito dan supir. Lalu, suara gerbang Gakupo terdengar terbuka. Kaito langsung menoleh dan melihat ke arah gerbang, dia melihat Gakupo yang hendak keluar. Kaito menyuruh Rin dan Len pergi lantai 2 terlebih dahulu.

Kaito menghampiri Gakupo, "Hei... tumben sekali." Kaito tersenyum melihat Gakupo yang keluar di jam yang tidak biasa.

"Aku..." Gakupo membuang muka, "Itu..."

Ini pertama kalinya Kaito melihat Gakupo yang seperti ini. Dia merasa kaget dan juga geli karena Gakupo yang bagai badai es, kini terlihat seperti seekor anjing yang manja.

"Ada festival musim panas di kuil kota. Mungkin kita bisa ke sana." Lalu Gakupo melihat taksi yang sudah pergi, "Tapi sepertinya kedatangan tamu."

Kaito tersenyum, "Mereka keponakanku. Mereka akan berada di sini selama seminggu. Aku bahkan harus mengambil cuti." Kaito terkekeh, "Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Dengan keponakanku juga."

"Tentu saja. Jika kau tidak keberatan." Ucap Gakupo yang agak canggung.

"Untuk apa keberatan? Aku akan memberitahu mereka dulu. Kami akan kemari jika sudah siap, bagaimana?" Kaito benar-benar antusias.

"Baiklah." Gakupo pun kembali masuk ke rumahnya.

Di depan pintu apartemen, Rin dan Len sedang berdiri menunggu. Kaito datang dan meminta maaf.

"Oh iya. Teman paman mengajak kita ke festival musim panas di kuil. Kalian mau ke sana?" Tanya Kaito.

Rin dan Len terlihat senang dan setuju dengan tujuan pertama mereka di Tokyo. Mereka memang sering ke festival, tapi mereka yakin jika festival di Tokyo akan terasa berbeda.

Di dalam apartemen, mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Ketika selesai mengenakan yukata-nya, Len berjalan melewati meja tamu, dia tidak sengaja melihat pekerjaan Kaito. Dia sangat terkejut karena pekerjaan Kaito bertumpuk-tumpuk membentuk kumpulan dokumen. Kaito meminta maaf karena pekerjaannya tidak dia rapikan dan dia simpan di meja kerja. Lalu, dia membawanya ke meja kerja.

"Paman... apa kau yakin kami tidak mengganggu?" Tanya Len yang terlihat agak cemas.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan artikelnya, dan tumpukan dokumen itu adalah bekas info yang aku butuhkan." Kaito pun tersenyum.

"Aku tahu Paman adalah seorang jurnalis. Apa yang Paman tulis untuk edisi mendatang?" Tanya Len.

Kaito terlihat lebih damai dari biasanya, "Tadinya aku akan meliput teman Paman. Tapi akhirnya tidak jadi, dan Paman baru saja membuat artikel tentang penyanyi bernama Gumi."

"Gumi?!" Rin muncul dari lorong, "Paman menulis tentangnya?!" Rin terlihat sangat senang dan mulai kegirangan, "Aku suka sekali dengan Gumi!"

"Syukurlah jika kalian suka padanya. Beli majalah Jell-O jika sudah terbit." Kaito terkekeh.

Setelah selesai, mereka pun pergi menyusul Gakupo. Kaito mengetuk gerbangnya. Rin dan Len merasa heran karena rumah Gakupo benar-benar tertutup.

"Aku tahu hidup di Tokyo cukup ganas. Tapi sepertinya ini terlalu berlebihan." Len berkomentar.

"Tapi rumah keluarga Osogaya juga seperti ini, kok. Padahal mereka tidak tinggal di kota." Balas Rin.

"Hei, berisik." Kaito masih mengetuk gerbangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Gakupo keluar dengan penampilannya yang khas. Setelan yukata dan sandal kayu. Rin dan Len terlihat kagum melihat Gakupo.

"Wah!" Rin benar-benar terpesona melihat Gakupo, "Jarang sekali aku melihat pria seumuran Paman mengenakan pakaian seperti itu ke festival musim panas."

"Iya, bahkan Paman Kaito hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana biasa." Balas Len yang melihat Kaito dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Hei, jangan banyak komentar." Kaito terlihat canggung dan malu, "Maaf. Keponakanku memang agak liar."

Gakupo mengabaikan Kaito lalu manatap Rin dan Len, "Sekedar informasi. Aku berpakaian seperti ini setiap hari."

Rin dan Len kaget. Rin tersipu, "Pa-Paman seperti pria klasik di film samurai."

Sedangkan Len terlihat kagum, "Apa aku juga harus terlihat seperti Paman agar terlihat gagah?"

Kaito pun malu dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, "Kalian ini."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi." Gakupo pun memimpin jalan.

* * *

Mereka pun tiba di festival. Di sana sangat ramai dan penuh dengan kios yang menarik. Beruntungnya, mereka datang saat pameran kembang api akan dilakukan hari ini. Selama setengah jam mereka berjalan-jalan, namun itu pun belum setengahnya. Rin dan Len ingin memisahkan diri, awalnya Kaito keberatan, tapi Gakupo mengijinkan mereka asalkan ponsel mereka tetap menyala agar Kaito bisa menghubungi mereka dengan mudah. Akhirnya mereka pun berpisah.

Kaito dan Gakupo duduk di kursi untuk beristirahat. Kaito melirik Gakupo yang menatap lurus. Dia masih penasaran, setelah banyak obrolan dan candaan yang terlewati, Gakupo sama sekali tidak tertawa. Bahkan Kaito tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum. Kaito pun membiarkan hal tersebut karena mungkin Gakupo bukan tipe yang tersenyum sesuka hatinya. Ketika dia hendak melirik Gakupo lagi, Gakupo juga sedang meliriknya. Kaito kaget dan wajahnya memerah.

"Uwah... maaf. Aku kira kau masih menatap ke arah lain." Kaito terkekeh.

Gakupo pun berdiri dari kursi, "Aku lapar."

"O-oh... baiklah." Kaito juga berdiri dan akhirnya mereka pergi mencari makanan.

Mereka berhenti di kedai mie. Ketika mereka selesai memesan dan menunggu pesanan, Kaito mendapat telepon dari Meiko. Kaito pun keluar untuk berbicara, Gakupo terus menatapinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau sedang di mana? Ramai sekali." Meiko terdengar sangat lelah dari balik telepon.

Kaito menghela nafas, "Aku di festival musim panas bersama kedua keponakanku dan-" Kaito tiba-tiba berhenti dan entah kenapa dia tidak ingin Meiko tahu jika dia mulai agak akrab dengan Gakupo.

"Keponakanmu sudah datang? Hei aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka." Meiko sadar kembali, "Kenapa aku aku jadi membicarakan keponakanku. Kau bisa membantu artikelku? Aku sepertinya kekurangan data seorang sumber."

"Bisa, tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana jika besok aku mencarinya?" Kaito ingin sekali membantu tapi dia sedang menikmati festival.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Kaito." Meiko pun menutul teleponnya.

Kaito kembali ke kursinya dan menyimpan ponselnya ke sakunya. Dia duduk dan menghela nafasnya. Ketika Kaito menatap Gakupo, mata Gakupo terlihat dingin seperti ketika mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Kaito kaget dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Gakupo menatapnya seperti itu.

Ketika mereka dalam keadaan canggung, pesanan mereka pun datang. Kaito yang tidak ingin tenggelam dalam rasa canggung, memakan makanannya terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat makan." Ucap Kaito yang menghidari kontak mata dengan Gakupo.

Gakupo awalnya terdiam, lalu akhirnya mulai memakan makanannya.

Setelah makan di suasana yang sangat menegangkan-bagi Kaito, suara pengumuman memberitahu jika kembang api akan dinyalakan dalam 10 menit. Kaito mendapat pesan dari Len jika mereka sedang di lapangan dengan pengunjung lain agar bisa melihat kembang api lebih jelas. Kaito pun membalas pesannya agar mereka berhati-hati.

Kaito hampir lupa dengan suasana canggung yang dia lalui di kedai mie. Mereka duduk di kursi kuil, dan ada beberapa orang juga di sana.

"Aku dengar di sini kita juga bisa melihat kembang api dengan jelas." Kaito tersenyum. Lalu melirik Gakupo yang sedang memandang langit malam.

Gakupo masih menatapi langit malam. "Katanya mereka juga akan memadamkan lampu."

"Hah?" Kaito bingung.

Lalu, tiba-tiba semua lampu-bahkan lentera-pun padam. Di sana sangat gelap, dan sangat sulit melihat sekeliling. Kaito hanya bisa melihat sekilas kepala Gakupo yang masih terangkat melihat langit.

Kaito terkekeh cemas, "Ge-gelap sekali."

 _"Kembang api akan diluncurkan beberpa menit lagi."_

Suara di pengeras suara sangat jelas karena sebagian pengunjung sudah terdiam tidak sabar. Kaito juga sudah tidak sabar dan sudah lupa dengan kecanggungan yang dia alami tadi. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Gakupo terlihat dingin tadi, tapi dia yakin jika Gakupo akan membaik.

"Kaito." Ucap Gakupo pelan. Dan ini pertama kalinya Gakupo memanggil nama Kaito.

Kaito sangat kaget karena Gakupo memanggilnya dengan namanya, "I-iya?"

Tiba-tiba, pipi Kaito terasa dingin karena tangan Gakupo membelainya. Kaito pun membatu dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Gakupo. Suasana gelap membuatnya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, bahkan dia tidak bisa melihat Gakupo atau orang lain. Kaito merasakan hembusan nafas dari hidung Gakupo ke matanya. Wajah Kaito memerah hebat dan dadanya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ga-Gakupo...?" Kaito tiba-tiba memanggil nama kecil Gakupo. Suara Kaito yang pelan dan kebingungan terdengar jelas di telinga Gakupo. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kini Kaito merasakan bibir yang dingin di dagunya. Kaito menutup matanya dengan rapat dan dadanya masih berdetak dengan kencang. Kini kedua tangan Gakupo ada di kedua pipi Kaito.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Gakupo pelan.

"Eh?" Kaito kebingungan dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

Lalu, bibir Gakupo menempel di bibir Kaito yang menggigil. Kaito kaget dan dia tidak bisa mengontrol tingkahnya. Kaito memegang kedua tangan Gakupo yang masih memegang pipinya. Gakupo mencium Kaito dengan dalam hingga mereka bisa merasakan lidah mereka masing-masing.

"Hmmp..." Kaito sedikit mendesah dan mendekatkan badannya ke arah Gakupo.

Gakupo masih mencium Kaito seakan-akan dia tidak ingin ciuman ini berakhir, "Kai...to..." Suara Gakupo terputus-putus karena dia masih mencium Kaito dengan pelan namun penuh dengan perasaan.

Kaito pun memeluk Gakupo dengan erat dan masih menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Gakupo.

Lalu, suara tembakan kembang api mulai terdengar. Kembang api pertama menyala dan menyinari mereka. Gakupo melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum ke arah Kaito untuk pertama kalinya. Sedangkan wajah Kaito sangat merah dan dadanya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan cepat.

* * *

Bersambung


	3. Bagian 3: Aku hanya bisa berharap

Kaito hanyalah seorang lelaki yang bekerja demi kehidupannya, sebagian karena dia memang menyukai literatur dan menggali informasi. Kaito tidak pernah menghiraukan masalah pribadi yang menyangkut perasaan, baginya hal yang seperti itu sangat mengganggu. Itu bisa menyebabkan kelalaian dan kinerja yang berkurang. Kaito tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan siapapun setelah lulus dari SMA.

Kaito baru saja merasakan rasa gairah yang sudah lama dia lupakan. Dia melirik Gakupo yang masih menatapi kembang api. Tidak ada satu kata pun dalam benak Kaito saat ini, yang pikirkan hanyalah kata tanya 'kenapa'.

 _"Kenapa dia menciumku?"_

 _"Kenapa aku membalas ciumannya?"_

 _"Kenapa aku merasa senang?"_

Otak Kaito berputar-putar seakan dia akan meledak dalam hitungan detik. Gakupo pun meraih tangan Kaito yang tergeletak lemas di sampingnya. Tangan dingin Gakupo menggenggam tangan Kaito yang gemetaran, dada Kaito pun berdetak dengan kencang.

Kaito tidak berani menoleh, dia hanya menunduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah, "Ka-Kamui..."

Gakupo langsung menoleh, "Kenapa kau memanggil nama keluargaku lagi? Baru saja kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku."

"I-itu!" wajah Kaito memerah kembali dan dia masih belum berani menatap Gakupo. "Hanya saja... tadi..."

Gakupo sempat terdiam, lalu dia berdiri dan menarik tangan Kaito. Gakupo menarik Kaito ke seberang kuil yang benar-benar tidak diterangi apa-apa, bahkan cahaya kembang api tidak masuk ke sana. Gakupo mendorong tubuh Kaito ke bangunan kayu kuil dan dia melakukan posisi _kabedon_. Kaito tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, bukannya mengelak karena dia merasa canggung dan gugup, tapi Kaito juga merasa ingin sekali melakukan apa yang dia bayangkan. Dia langsung menutup matanya.

Kedua tangan Gakupo kini berada di pipi Kaito, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kaito perlahan. Kaito bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Gakupo di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba semua lampu kembali menyala, Kaito terkejut karena jika lampu dinyalakan, tempat mereka sangat terang dan hampir semua orang bisa melihatnya. Gakupo langsung mengelak dan dia mulai berjalan kembali ke depan kuil meninggalkan Kaito yang masih menyandar di tembok kayu kuil.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang, Rin dan Len masih membicarakan festival yang benar-benar berbeda dengan festival di tempatnya, dan mereka terus-terusan membahas kembang api. Di belakang mereka, Kaito dan Gakupo hanya berjalan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kaito terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya, dia terlihat gugup dan merasa was-was, sedangkan Gakupo seperti kembali ke sifatnya yang dingin.

Mereka sampai di depan gerbang rumah Gakupo. Rin dan Len mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan menunduk. Kaito hampir tidak sadar dan dia hanya menatapi Gakupo. Ketika Gakupo menatapnya kembali, dia baru sadar dan ikut menunduk mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah itu, Gakupo pun langsung menutup gerbangnya dan mulai menguncinya.

Rin dan Len masih terkejut melihat bagaimana Gakupo mengunci gerbang rumahnya. Mereka pun kembali ke apartemen.

Di apartemen, Rin dan Len masih bersiap-siap untuk tidur, mereka berada di kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi. Kaito benar-benar jadi pendiam setelah apa yang terjadi di festival. Dia menyiapkan kasur untuk Rin dan Len tanpa sadar jika mereka sudah selesai dari kamar mandi dan menatapi pamannya yang entah kenapa seperti orang hilang.

Rin berbisik, "Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia jadi begitu setelah pulang dari festival?"

"Aku tidak tahu." balas Len.

Ketika Kaito membalik badannya, dia kaget karena Rin dan Len sudah berdiri di sana. "Oh... aku kira kalian masih di kamar mandi."

"Paman tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len.

Kaito melirik sekelilingnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Kaito pun tersenyum simpul, "Kalian tidurlah. Selamat malam."

Kaito pun pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka. Rin memang tidak merasa aneh, tapi Len sebaliknya, dia curiga jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada pamannya. Rin sudah terbaring di kasurnya yang berada di sebelah jendela.

"Len! Aku tidur di kasur ini. Kau yang menghadap tembok saja kasurnya." Rin pun langsung menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Len menghela nafas lalu mematikan lampu kamar dan dia pun tidur di tempatnya.

Sementara itu, Kaito berada di kamar mandi. Ketika dia menatap dirinya di cermin, dadanya berdetak dengan kencang dan berpikir, "Apa ini wajah yang dilihat Gakupo tadi?" Kaito mulai merasa aneh. Kini Gakupo seakan-akan memicu sesuatu di dalam diri Kaito. Kaki Kaito mulai agak lemas dan dia akhirnya duduk di samping bathtub. Kaito menendak pintu kamar mandi agar tertutup, kini dia menatap ke langit-langit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Gakupo?" Kaito mengerang.

Kaito bergegas berdiri dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Dia membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan menyalakan keran air _shower_ di _bathtub._ Kedua tangan Kaito berada di tengkuknya dia mencoba berpikir jernih dan tidak mau melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh sementara kedua keponakannya kini sedang ada di tempatnya. Tapi membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Gakupo padanya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya mengkhianati pikirannya. Kaito mulai menyentuh dirinya sendiri dan dia langsung terduduk di bathtub dengan berjuta perasaan yang dia rasakan. Dia merasa sangat puas tapi juga bersalah.

"Gakupo..." nama itu terus-terusan diucap olehnya, berkali-kali, terus diucap, tidak ada hentinya hingga tangan yang menyentuh bagiannya pun gemetaran dan dia hampir meledak. Dia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang keras, dia menahannya dan nama Gakupo bagaikan bisikan di kamar mandi. Akhirnya, Kaito pun melepaskan semuanya. Dia menatap tangannya sendiri dan dia merasa seperti lelaki kotor. Dia menangis di bawah air yang membasahi tubuhnya.

* * *

Hampir 4 hari Rin dan Len berada di apartemen Kaito. Mereka sudah berkenalan dengan keluarga Hosoda dan beberapa tetangga lainnya. Bahkan Meiko pun hari ini akan berkunjung untuk bertemu dengan Rin dan Len. Sejak hari itu, Gakupo tidak terlihat keluar dari rumahnya. Kaito pun masih bersikap canggung jika salah satu dari mereka menyebutkan nama Gakupo. Kaito beralasan jika Gakupo bukanlah orang yang bisa bermain kapan saja.

Malam itu, Meiko sampai di apartemen Kaito sambil membawa beberapa manisan dan kue. Rin dan Len langsung kegirangan. Mereka berkenalan dan langsung akrab, Kaito masih kagum dengan kemampuan Meiko yang bisa berbaur dengan cepat-terlebih lagi dengan anak-anak. ketika mereka memakan makanan yang dibawa Meiko, Meiko sendiri sedang mengobrol dengan Kaito di dapur.

"Bagaimana dengan Gumi?" tanya Meiko yang tersenyum melihat temannya mau menerima berita hiburan.

Kaito menyandar di tembok, "Begitulah... dia gadis yang baik dan ramah. Aku tidak tahu harus meliput apa lagi tentangnya, hampir semua pertanyaan aku tanyakan."

"Benarkah?" Meiko terlihat antusias, "Ceritakan padaku!"

"Aku tidak akan membocorkan artikelku, Meiko. Kau tahu cara kerjaku." Kaito terkekeh.

"Kau benar-benar licik, Shion Kaito." Meiko tertawa. Lalu, dia mulai berhenti dan kini terlihat serius, "Bagaimana dengan tetanggamu? Dia benar-benar tidak berhubungan lagi denganmu?"

"Kamui?" Kaito mencoba terlihat biasa saja, "Dia bilang dia hanya akan membantuku untuk pekerjaan saja. Jadi... tidak ada alasan baginya untuk keluar dan berbaur denganku lagi."

"Dia benar-benar laki-laki yang aneh." Meiko mengernyit, "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah 4 hari tidak ke kantor dan kini kau terdengar seperti orang yang lemas dan tidak berdaya."

Kaito tertawa, "Kau bercanda? Aku mengurus kedua keponakanku. Ingatkan aku untuk tidak memiliki anak." Mereka pun tertawa bersamaan.

Ketika Kaito masih terkekeh, Meiko berhenti dan terlihat kembali serius, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Kaito. Kau terlihat... berbeda."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Kaito hanya memberikan senyuman pada Meiko.

Keesokan harinya, Kaito tidak mengajak kedua keponakannya keluar, dan mereka juga agak kelelahan karena selama 4 hari ini mereka terus-terusan keluar rumah. Rin dan Len bersantai sambil menonton tv, sedangkan Kaito sedang memperbaiki artikelnya di kamarnya.

Kaito membaca artikel miliknya tentang Gumi, dia merasa janggal karena artikel ini tidak terlihat seperti ciri khasnya. Kaito pun menghela nafas.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Dia kembali menyusun urutan artikel miliknya. "Seharusnya aku-"

Wajah Gakupo mulai terbayang di kepala Kaito.

"Hentikan." Kaito menutup matanya dan dia mulai menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi."

Dengan berat hati, Kaito pun kembali memperbaiki artikelnya tentang penyanyi bernama Gumi itu.

Hampir 1 jam Kaito membaca ulang dan mengganti beberapa kata artikelnya, akhirnya dia merasa lelah. Dia pergi ke dapur dan melihat semua makanan di dapur hampir habis karena 4 hari ini dia sangat sibuk dengan keponakannya. Kaito akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi membeli bahan makanan dan mengajak kedua keponakannya.

Mereka pun sampai di pusat perbelanjaan. Kaito tidak pernah pergi ke distrik perbelanjaan pada umumnya, dia lebih senang membeli semua bahan makanannya di supermarket. Rin dan Len yang sudah biasa dengan distrik perbelanjaan malah kaget mengetahui pamannya lebih suka berbelanja di supermarket.

"Ingat, jangan membawa semua yang dicatatan lebih dari 2 buah." ucap Kaito yang mencoba memisahkan bagian belanja agar lebih cepat.

"Oke!" Rin dan Len menjawab secara bersamaan lalu mereka pun pergi.

Kaito pergi ke bagian sayuran, di sana tidak terlalu banyak orang, hanya ada 3 wanita dan seorang laki-laki. Kaito memilih beberapa kubis, ketika dia membalik badannya, dia menabrak lelaki di sampingnya. Kubis Kaito dan laki-laki itu jatuh ke lantai, mereka langsung mengatakan kata maaf sambil membawa kembali kubis mereka.

"Maaf, aku tidak konsentrasi." ucap Kaito.

"Aku juga." lelaki itu juga meminta maaf.

Ketika mereka berdiri dan saling berhadapan, Kaito mengenal wajah lelaki tersebut. Tapi lelaki itu sepertinya tidak, dia memasukan kubis miliknya ke troli miliknya.

"Tunggu..." ucap Kaito, "Kau putra Tuan Hosoda? Yuuma, 'kan?"

Lelaki itu terkejut karena Kaito mengenal keluarganya, "Iya." Dia tersenyum, "Bagaimana kau mengenal orangtuaku?"

Kaito membalas senyumannya, "Kami bertetangga."

"Oh!" Yuuma mencoba mengingat sesuatu, "Kau Shion Kaito? Ibuku selalu membicarakanmu, dia bilang kau sangat baik."

"Kami hanya bertetangga biasa, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku disebut baik." Kaito terkekeh. "Nyonya Hosoda bilang kau ada di pusat kota, apa kau hendak berkunjung?"

"Iya. Aku membeli bahan makanan karena aku akan berkunjung. Sudah lama aku tidak pulang ke apartemen, dan mungkin aku memiliki sedikit kejutan untuk mereka." Yuuma mengecek jamnya, "Maaf, aku harus pergi."

"Baiklah. Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi." Kaito tersenyum.

Di apartemen, Kaito memasak makan malam dibantu oleh Rin dan Len. Ketika Kaito mengecek bahan untuk kari, dia tidak melihat bumbu instan yang dia catat. Kaito mencarinya ke sana kemari tapi tidak dia temukan.

"Rin? Kau sudah membeli bumbu yang aku suruh?" tanya Kaito.

"Bumbu?" Rin mencoba mengingat, lalu dia sadar, "Aku lupa! Tadinya aku mau mengambil bumbu terakhir karena dekat dengan kasir tapi aku malah mencari coklat!" Kini Rin terlihat bersalah, "Maafkan aku!"

Len mengernyit, "Dasar bodoh!"

Kaito tersenyum dan membelai kepala Rin, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin di mini market juga menjualnya." Kaito bergumam tidak yakin, "Mudah-mudahan."

"Baiklah." Kaito pun mematikan kompor, lalu dia berjalan menuju lorong ke pintu depan, "Aku akan membeli bumbunya dulu. Kalian tunggu di sini."

Kaito akhirnya keluar dari gedung dan berjalan menuju mini market. Ketika dia berjalan, dia melihat Yuuma sedang berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Gakupo. Dia terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengetuk gerbang. Lalu, Yuuma mendengar suara langkah kaki Kaito, dia langsung menoleh.

"Oh... selamat malam." ucap Yuuma dengan ramah. "Mungkin kau merasa aneh melihatku berdiri di-"

"Tidak juga." jawab Kaito santai, aku melakukan hal seperti ini hampir sebulan atau 2 bulan yang lalu.

Yuuma tersenyum tidak percaya, "Kau mengenal Gakupo?"

Kaito terlihat canggung, "Aku tidak mengenalnya sepertimu. Aku seorang jurnalis dan aku hanya-"

"Tunggu, kau meliput berita Gakupo?" senyuman Yuuma hilang, kini dia malah terlihat agak tersinggung, "Kenapa kau meliput tentangnya?"

"Itu..." Kaito mulai terlihat canggung dan panik. "Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Dan lagi Kamui sudah menyetujuinya."

Yuuma menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah. Kau beruntung-"

Pintu gerbang pun terbuka, Gakupo terkejut melihat Yuuma berdiri di depan gerbang. Kaito dan Yuuma menatap Gakupo secara bersamaan. Yuuma langsung tersenyum bahagia.

"Gakupo!" Yuuma terlihat sangat senang. Dia melangkah dan memeluk Gakupo.

Ketika Yuuma memeluknya, Gakupo menatap Kaito yang sedikit tercengang. Lalu Gakupo membalas pelukan Yuuma.

Yuuma pun melepas pelukannya, "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Gakupo tersenyum simpul-dan membuat Kaito tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena Gakupo dengan mudahnya tersenyum melihat teman lamanya.

Kaito yang merasa canggung pun akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

Di rumah Gakupo, Yuuma pun duduk di ruang tamu dengan perasaan bahagia karena akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan ruang tamu terlihat hampir sama seperti saat mereka masih kanak-kanak. Gakupo kembali dari dapur dengan membawa teh untuk dihidangkan.

"Silakan." ucap Gakupo dengan nadanya yang datar.

Yuuma tersenyum lalu mengambil mug berisi teh, "Terima kasih." setelah dia meminum teh, Yuuma pun memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." balas Gakupo yang lalu meminum teh, "Bagaimana keadaan keluargamu?"

"Kami baik-baik saja." Yuuma terkekeh, "Kami hanya belum siap memiliki anak. Bagaimana denganmu? Ada kemauan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?"

Gakupo sempat terdiam lalu dia kembali meminum tehnya. Dia pun menatap Yuuma dengan dingin, "Apa aku terlihat ingin berhubungan dengan seseorang?"

"Tidak." Yuuma menaruh tangannya ke meja dan dia menunduk sambil tersenyum, "Kau sudah berubah total. Aku masih ingat jika kau ingin sekali memiliki kekasih yang mengerti dengan keadaanmu." Kini dia menatap Gakupo dengan penuh rasa kasihan, "Aku dengar kau pernah berhubungan dengan seorang gadis."

Gakupo menaruh mug miliknya lalu membuang muka, "Itu tidak bisa kukatakan sebagai hubungan. Itu hanya sebatas rasa bosan. Dan lagi itu terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi." Yuuma tersenyum, "Aku masih kagum kau bisa tahu aku ada di depan rumahmu."

"Tentu saja." Gakupo sempat melirik Yuuma yang sedang melihat sekelilingnya dengan mata dingin, lalu dia bergumam, "Aku bisa tahu di mana _dia_."

"Hmm?" Yuuma menoleh dan terlihat bingung. "Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Tentu saja kau." Gakupo pun menatap ke arah jendela di belakang Yuuma duduk. "Mungkin lebih baik kau pulang." Dia berdiri dan sengaja membuka pintu geser menuju lorong.

Yuuma menghela nafas, "Kau benar-benar berubah Gakupo." Yuuma berdiri dengan perasaan kecewa, "Saat kita masih anak-anak kau tidak mau aku pulang. Begitu pula aku tidak ingin kembali ke rumah secepat ini."

"Pulanglah. Orangtuamu ingin kau menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka, bukan denganku." balas Gakupo dingin.

"Apa pun yang mengubahmu, aku yakin masih ada Gakupo yang aku kenal saat aku masih kecil." Yuuma berjalan menuju pintu depan, lalu menuju gerbang diikuti Gakupo. Sebelum dia keluar, dia membalik badannya, "Percayalah suatu saat kau akan kembali seperti semula, Gakupo."

Tanpa menjawa apa-apa, Gakupo mendorong Yuuma lalu menutup gerbang dengan keras. Suara rantai dan kunci terdengar di balik gerbang. Yuuma benar-benar merasa sedih dengan perilaku temannya yang dulu dikenal sangat ramah dan bersahaja, kini dia bagaikan sebongkah es.

Ketika Yuuma sampai di depan apartemen orangtuanya, Kaito baru saja tiba dari mini market. Mereka saling menyapa.

"Aku senang dia menerima orang asing masuk ke rumahnya." Yuuma tersenyum tanpa melihat ke arah Kaito yang memegang gagang pintu. "Selain kekasihnya dulu, sepertinya hanya kau yang diterima oleh Gakupo." Kini Yuuma menatap Kaito dengan wajah khawatir dan entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa jengkel, "Kenapa dia tidak mau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi temannya seperti dulu. Dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan menjauhkan keberadaannya dari orang lain. Apa dia ingin mati sendirian?" Nada bicara Yuuma sangat tertekan dan matanya terlihat berair.

Kaito terkejut dan dia hanya terdiam memahami semua apa yang diucpkan Yuuma.

"Dia kesepian! Aku tahu dia kesepian!" Yuuma berjalan mendekati Kaito dan dia memegang kedua pundak Kaito dengan erat, "Kenapa dia tidak membiarkanku, temannya sendiri, untuk menemani dan memberinya dukungan?"

"Yuu-Yuuma..." Kaito tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan dan dia hanya berdiri kaku.

Yuuma akhirnya melirik Kaito dengan tajam namun penuh harapan, "Tolonglah dia. Jika terkahir kali dia mendengarkanmu, aku yakin dia akan begitu selama kau tidak menyakiti perasaannya."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Kaito, Yuuma langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan masuk ke apartemen orangtuanya. Meninggalkan Kaito berdiri sendirian yang masih berpikir apakah dia ingin bertemu dengan Gakupo lagi setelah kejadian di festival.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Rin dan Len hendak pulang ke Nagano diantar oleh Kaito menuju bandara. Siang ini tidak terlalu panas karena entah kenapa cuaca agak mendung.

"Mai akan menunggu kalian di bandara Matsumoto nanti." Kaito menutup ponselnya, "Dan dia bertanya jika kalian membawakan sesuatu untuknya di Nagano."

Rin dan Len mengangkat tas besar berisi oleh-oleh, mereka tersenyum seakan-akan mereka akan menguasai dunia. Kaito mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Ketika mereka menunggu dan mempersiapka berkas-berkas untuk masuk tempat pemeriksaan, Kaito mengecek ponselnya dan dia melihat pesan dari Meiko yang memberitahunya jika berita Gumi masuk ke kolom utama tapi tidak di halaman atas. Berita Meiko tentang peternakan kuno lebih diminati. Merasa kesal, Kaito menyesal memuat berita tentang penyanyi tersebut. Dia teringat akan Gakupo dan dia membayangkan apa yang akan dia dapat jika sejak awal dia membahas tentang Gakupo, tapi kejadian saat itu masih membuatnya tidak berani menghadapi Gakupo. Dan Gakupo sendiri tidak pernah lagi memperlihatkan dirinya pada Kaito.

"Oh!" Len melihat pemberitahuan penerbangan, "Sepertinya pesawatnya akan mendarat 10 menit lagi." Len pun mengangkat koper miliknya.

Rin juga mengangkat koper miliknya. "Aku tidak sabar untuk sampai ke rumah!"

Kaito tersenyum dan memeluk kedua keponakannya sebelum mereka masuk ke tempat pemeriksaan. Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka pun berpisah.

Kaito sampai di apartemennya 1 jam kemudian, dia membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Dia melihat ke arah halaman rumah Gakupo, seperti biasa sepi dan rapi. Setelah semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya dan Gakupo, Kaito tidak yakin harus berbuat apa. Keinginan untuk membuat berita utama pun kandas dalam benaknya, dia tidak bernafsu untuk menjadi nomor satu setelah itu.

Di halaman, Gakupo keluar dari gudang rumahnya. Dia melirik Kaito yang sepertinya sedang mengosongkan pikirannya sambil menatapi halaman rumah. Gakupo mengernyit hingga akhirnya Kaito sadar dan dia langsung membalikan badannya meninggalkan jendela kamarnya terbuka.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Yuuma memberitahu Kaito untuk menjadi orang yang bisa menolongnya, tapi Kaito sendiri tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan. Setahu Kaito sekarang, Gakupo hanya dekat dengan 2 orang setelah kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa tahun yang lalu, mantan kekasihnya yang bernama Megurine Luka, dan Kaito sendiri. Kaito duduk di sofa depan tv dan menulis urutan waktu kejadian yang dialami Gakupo.

Suara bel pintu terdengar, Kaito berdiri dari sofa dan melihat siapa yang datang. Ketika dia membuka pintu, dia terkejut karena di hadapannya sekarang adalah Gakupo. Kaito menelan ludah, dia tidak merasa takut, tapi dia gugup. Sedikit merasa malu dan canggung pula. Gakupo sama sekali tidak membuat kontak mata, dia hanya menunduk ke arah samping dengan kerutan alisnya yang terlihat jelas.

Kaito tidak tahu harus berkata apa, "Ka-Kamui-"

"Hentikan." ucap Gakupo dengan tegas, akhirnya dia menatap Kaito, "Aku tahu beberapa hari yang lalu aku berbuat hal yang bodoh. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti orang brengsek." Dia menggertakkan giginya, "Jika kau membenciku, aku mengerti. Kau bisa membenciku untuk banyak alasan. Tapi aku ingin mendengar satu kata darimu, meskipun kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, tolong katakan jika kau memaafkanku."

Mata Gakupo terlihat hilang dalam kesadaran, dia mungkin panik tapi dia sedikit terlihat menenangkan dirinya. "Kumohon..." Gakupo perlahan mulai berlutut di depan Kaito.

Kaito langsung menahan Gakupo dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Berdirilah, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini!" Kaito yang sempat canggung terhadap Gakupo, kini dia malah kebingungan.

Gakupo kini menatap Kaito dengan tegas kembali, "Aku menciummu-"

Kaito langsung menutup mulut Gakupo lalu dia melirik ke sekelilingnya karena takut jika ada yang mendengarnya. "Kau-" Dia pun menarik Gakupo masuk ke apartemennya. Lalu dia menutup pintunya. Kaito masih menghadap pintu dan merasakan tatapan Gakupo di belakangnya. Dia pun mengambil nafas dan menghelanya perlahan, lalu dia pun membalik badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Gakupo. "Aku... memaafkanmu. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan aku juga seperti orang bodoh saat itu. Aku mungkin terbawa suasana dan-"

"Kau menyukainya?" Gakupo memperlihatkan mata yang penuh kepolosan dan dia menatap Kaito seperti anak yang baru saja diberi pujian.

Bukannya merasa aneh atau lucu, Kaito sadar tatapan Gakupo saat ini sangat mengerikan. Kaito merinding melihat yang dilakukan Gakupo, seakan-akan Gakupo telah memukul seseorang yang dia benci lalu ketika orang bertanya siapa yang memukul orang itu, Gakupo menjawab "tidak" dengan wajahnya yang dia tunjukan sekarang.

"Itu..." Kaito mengeluarkan keringat dingin, "Aku tidak akan bilang aku tidak menyukainya tapi-"

"Jadi kau menyukainya?" tanya Gakupo dengan wajah yang sama.

"Aku... tidak tahu." Kaito menunduk dan tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi. Dia akhirnya melirik Gakupo.

Gakupo tersenyum dengan ramah dan hangat, dia membelai pundak Kaito, "Terima kasih." Gakupo pun menunduk dan mengucapkan selamat malam.

Kaito membukakan pintu dan dia benar-benar kebingungan saat ini. Ketika Gakupo pergi, Kaito langsung menutup pintu apartemennya lalu dia berlari menuju kamarnya dan menutup tirai jendela kamar. Dia menyandar di tembok dengan dadanya yang berdetak kencang. Perasaan Kaito bercampur aduk, dia merasa bingung, takut, sedih, tapi ada sedikit rasa senang dan lega. Kaito pun mengintip dari tirai dan melihat Gakupo yang baru saja masuk ke rumahnya.

* * *

Malam itu, Kaito menguraikan informasi yang dia peroleh tentang Gakupo. Sejauh ini, informasi yang dia dapat adalah Gakupo hidup bersama tantenya di Osaka sejak dia berumur 8 hingga 15 tahun. Setelah itu, Gakupo kembali ke rumahnya dan menjalani kehidupannya sebagai murid SMA biasa hingga dia lulus. Di wawancara, Gakupo bekerja sebagai pelatih _kendo_ di sebuah perguruan kecil sejak dia berumur 22 tahun sampai sekarang. Itu berarti, setelah lulus dari SMA, Gakupo sempat menganggur kurang lebih 5 tahun. Dan tentu saja, setelah dia kembali, dia mulai hidup tertutup dan tidak berbaur dengan tetangganya. Lalu, beberapa bulan kemudian, tante yang mengurusnya saat dia di Osaka meninggal.

Kaito menambah sedikit catatan di kronologi kehidupan Gakupo, "Dia memiliki kekasih bernama Megurine Luka, kurang lebih saat dia berumur 21-23 tahun." Kaito mengernyit, "Tapi bagaimana seorang guru piano bertemu dengan pelatih _kendo_? Tidak mungkin mereka kenal di SMA, karena Gakupo tidak berhubungan lagi dengan siapapun di SMA." Dia memegang kepalanya dan terlihat putus asa, "Bodoh sekali. Aku tidak tahu kehidupan SMA-nya. Siapa tahu gadis itu memang teman SMA-nya."

Untuk sesaat, Kaito merasa berada di jalan buntu, lalu dia ingat tentang sepupu dari Megurine Luka. Kaito langsung mencari kartu surel yang diberi oleh Miku. Ketika dia menemukannya, dia langsung menghubungi Miku.

 _ **Maaf jika aku terdengar memaksa, tapi apakah hari ini kau punya waktu luang? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu.**_

Kaito mengirim surel tersebut, lalu tak lama kemudian, Miku membalasnya.

 _ **Tentu saja. Hari ini aku selesai kuliah jam 5 sore, kau bisa tentukan tempatnya.**_

* * *

Kaito dan Miku bertemu di sebuah kafe di pusat kota. Kaito ingin menggali informasi tentang hubungan Gakupo dan Luka, atau terlebih lagi tentang Luka.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku." ucap Kaito yang membereskan catatannya.

Miku tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Aku senang bisa membantumu."

"Baiklah." Kaito melihat catatan berisi pertanyaan, "Sepupumu, Megurine Luka. Apa dia berada di SMA yang sama dengan Kamui Gakupo?"

"Luka dulu bersekolah di SMA Usubi. Tapi aku tidak tahu jika Kamui Gakupo bersekolah di sana." Miku mencoba mengingat, "Dulu Luka menjuarai banyak bidang mata pelajaran. Dia sangat antusias dalam segala hal. Setelah dia lulus, dia tidak menyelesaikan kuliahnya, dia bilang jika dia hanya ingin mengerjakan apa yang dia sukai."

"Dan itu...?" Kaito memiringkan kepalanya.

"Piano, tentu saja." Miku tersenyum, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu sehebat apa dia bisa bermain piano."

"Aku kira kau dekat dengan sepupumu." Kaito kembali mencatat.

"Aku dekat dengannya, hanya saja aku kaget dia ingin menjadi guru piano. Aku kira dia sangat tertarik dalam dunia literatur." Miku menyimpan minumannya, "Dia juga sempat bilang dia akan menulis novel paling hebat di Jepang. Tapi semua terhenti dan dia memutuskan untuk menjadi guru piano."

Kaito kembali mengernyit, "Dia kuliah di jurusan literatur?"

"Iya. Dia suka sekali membaca novel misteri dan fantasi." Miku mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari sebuah foto di galeri, "Ini foto terakhirku dan Luka saat dia fokus pada novel buatannya."

Kaito melihat foto Luka dan Miku di sesbuah kamar-yang mungkin kamar milik Luka karena banyak tumpukan kertas dan tinta cetakan. "Wow, dia sangat cantik." Kaito sempat terpesona melihat Luka. Lalu dia mengembalikan ponsel Miku. "Tunggu..." Kaito mendapat sebuah gagasan, tapi dia belum terlalu yakin dengan kesimpulan yang dia dapat, "Apa yang dikerjakan Luka setelah dia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Gakupo?"

"Dia berhenti mengajar piano." jawab Miku.

Kaito mengernyit, "Apa dia kembali menulis novel?"

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Dia sempat kembali ke rumah orangtuanya beberapa bulan lalu mencari pekerjaan baru. Sebelum dia mendapat pekerjaan baru, dia..." Miku mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Maaf." Kaito mencoba menenangkan Miku, "Aku yakin Luka kini beristirahat dengan tenang." Kaito kembali melirik catatannya, "Apa... kau tahu kenapa Luka mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Gakupo?"

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu." Miku mengusap air matanya dan mencoba untuk kembali fokus, "Yang aku tahu, Luka sangat syok dan trauma setelah melepaskan hubungannya. Sepertinya mereka bertengkar hebat."

"Apa Gakupo melukai Luka secara fisik?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidak. Dia terlihat sangat terluka karena hampir setiap tengah malam, dia selalu meneleponku lalu mengatakan jika dia sudah tidak tahan lagi." Miku menghela nafas, "Hubungan mereka mungkin sangat kuat. Dan ketika mereka berakhir, semuanya-" Miku sempat menatap Kaito. Miku heran karena Kaito hanya terdiam menatapi catatannya dengan kerutan di alisnya. "Umm... Shion-san?"

Kaito perlahan-lahan menutup catatannya dan dia membereskan barang-barangnya. "Maafkan aku, Miku. Tapi aku harus kembali ke tempatku." Kaito tersenyum dan terlihat buru-buru, "Terima kasih atas waktumu."

Kaito memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya karena menurutnya dia menemukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Ketika dia melewati rumah Gakupo, gerbang terbuka dan di balik gerbang, Gakupo terlihat sedang mengganti rantai kunci yang baru.

"Sore." ucap Gakupo datar.

Kaito mencoba tersenyum, "Ha-hai... Maaf, aku sedang buru-"

Gakupo meletakan rantai lama di tanah dan dia menghampiri Kaito, "Aku akan membuka teh dari bungkusan lama di gudang. Sepertinya dari merek mahal, mungkin milik orangtuaku dulu. Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Uh..." Kaito merasa dia tidak bisa menolaknnya, akhirnya dia setuju dan masuk ke rumah Gakupo.

Kaito duduk di ruang tamu, seperti saat dia pertama kali masuk ke rumah ini. Mungkin karena Gakupo yang agak berbeda, suasana di rumah ini terasa agak menyenangkan. Kaito benar-benar lupa tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan di apartemennya, dia dikelilingi suasana menyenangkan di rumah Gakupo.

Gakupo kembali dari dapur dan membawa beberapa alat untuk menyeduh teh. Dia duduk dan menempatkan semua peralatan dengan rapi. "Di sini namanya tidak tertera, jadi aku tidak tahu teh apa ini."

Kaito sedikit khawatir, "Teh ini tidak akan beracun, 'kan?"

"Itu..." Gakupo menatapi peralatan tehnya dan dia juga terlihat bingung dengan wajah maskulin, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku ingin mencobanya."

Kaito terkekeh, "Baiklah, tapi kau minum duluan."

Setelah mereka selesai menyeduh teh tersebut, Gakupo meminumnya terlebih dahulu. Kaito penasaran dengan reaksi Gakupo. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Wajah Gakupo terlihat damai, "Ini teh terbaik yang pernah aku minum." Gakupo kini sering tersenyum di hadapan Kaito, dan membuat Kaito sangat terhubung dengannya, "Kau coba." ucap Gakupo.

Kaito pun meminum bagiannya, dia juga terlihat damai seperti Gakupo, "Benar. Teh ini menakjubkan." Kaito tersenyum, "Dari mana teh ini?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin milik orangtuaku." jawab Gakupo yang kembali ke wajah biasanya. "Mereka sering menyimpan barang-barang yang tidak aku ketahui."

"Begitu..." Kaito menyimpan gelasnya, "Gakupo, ada yang ingin aku-"

Gakupo kembali tersenyum, "Kau memanggilku Gakupo lagi."

"Iya, itu..." Wajah Kaito merona, "Sebenarnya... ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Tanya aku apa saja." jawab Gakupo sambil menikmati tehnya.

Kaito masih ingat saat pertama mereka bertemu, Gakupo seperti memiliki batasan-batasan kepada setiap orang, tapi kini Gakupo benar-benar berbeda. Seolah-olah, Kaito berbicara dengan orang lain. Mungkin ini Gakupo yang dulu terkenal ramah dan ceria.

"Tapi... ini akan menyangkut masalah keluargamu." Kaito mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Gakupo sempat diam, dia menyimpan gelasnya lalu dia duduk dengan posisi santai, "Lalu? Apa pertanyaanmu?"

Kaito senang sekali karena ini berarti Gakupo tidak mempermasalahkan pertanyaan tentang keluarga, "Begini... tentang tantemu. Di wawancara sebelumnya kau berkata jika kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan tantemu. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat mengetahui dia meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu?"

Gakupo menatapi Kaito dan memperhatikannya, Gakupo agak kaget karena Kaito tidak bertanya sebagai jurnalis. "Seperti yang kau tahu. Aku berterima kasih padanya karena sudah mau merawatku selama aku masih di bawah umur. Aku tidak terlalu..."

"Aku mengerti..." Kaito tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar berbeda, Gakupo."

"Berbeda?" Gakupo terlihat kebingungan, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hampir 2 bulan ini kau seperti orang asing galak, tapi sekarang kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang ramah dan mungkin bersahabat." Kaito terkekeh. "Aku hanya tidak percaya apa yang menimpamu selama ini membuatmu membuang dirimu yang dulu."

"Kau berkata seolah-olah tahu masa laluku." Gakupo membuang muka.

"Aku tahu. Dengan melihatmu sebaik ini, aku bisa membayangkan dirimu yang dulu." Kaito menyimpan kedua tangannya di meja. "Kadang orang yang baru kau temui bisa mengetahui apa yang kau sembunyikan dari orang yang sudah lama mengenalmu."

"Aku hanya tidak menyukai setelah apa yang terjadi pada keluargaku dulu. Demi Tuhan, saat itu aku hanya anak-anak, tapi semua orang mulai berdatangan seperti lalat yang baru saja menemukan makanan. Aku membutuhkan kelonggaran, tapi mereka tidak peduli dengan perasaan bocah yang baru saja kehilangan orangtuanya." Gakupo menghela nafas, "Saat itulah aku mulai membenci semua orang."

Kaito tersenyum canggung, "Apa kau benar-benar membenci orang lain?"

"Kau adalah pengecualian, tentu saja." Gakupo tersenyum.

"Lalu..." Kaito mulai memberanikan diri, "Bagaimana dengan Megurine Luka?"

Gakupo dan Kaito saling bertatapan untuk sementara, wajah Gakupo terang-terangan kaget karena Kaito tahu tentang Luka.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang dia?" nada Gakupo mulai geram.

"Dari beberapa orang yang mengenalmu." dada Kaito berdetak dengan kencang dan dia merasa ketakutan. "Kau sepertinya menyukainya."

"Aku dulu mencintainya, tapi dia tidak sebaik yang aku kira." Gakupo masih bernada geram. "Kenapa kau membahasnya?"

"Itu..." Kaito mulai tidak karuan, "Aku hanya penasaran-"

"Rasa penasaran membuatmu seperti orang-orang brengsek yang selalu datang ke rumahku dulu hanya untuk membicarakan orangtuaku yang sudah mati." Gakupo dengan cepat memegang tangan Kaito di meja, genggamannya sangat erat hingga membuat Kaito mengerang kesakitan, "Buang rasa itu dan kau akan bersyukur jika kau tidak bertanya lagi."

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Kaito merintih kesakitan.

Gakupo melepaskan genggamannya dan melihat Kaito yang kesakitan. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri Kaito. Dia pun memeluk Kaito dengan erat, "Maafkan aku."

"Ti-tidak apa." balas Kaito yang sebenarnya merasa ketakutan beberapa detik yang lalu.

Meskipun Kaito agak takut, jauh di dalam hatinya, dia merasa senang dan istimewa di hadapan Gakupo. Kaito tidak bisa berhenti bagaimana Gakupo akan selalu menyayanginya, meskipun Gakupo belum mengatakan apa-apa, tapi perilakunya sudah terbaca jelas oleh Kaito. Dan Kaito sendiri mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Gakupo.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di kantor, Kaito mencoba mencari tahu kehidupan Gakupo di sela-sela kejadian besar yang menimpanya. Meiko menepuk pundak Kaito dari belakang.

"Kau mau membahas si orang aneh itu lagi?" Meiko tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat di meja Kaito. "Kau bisa saja menjadi detektif sekarang."

Kaito memeriksa catatannya dengan teliti, "Aku sepertinya bisa menarik kesimpulan, tapi aku belum yakin karena aku bukan seorang dokter."

"Tunggu, tunggu." Meiko memutar kursi Kaito, "Kau mau bilang jika dia punya kelainan jiwa?"

Kaito menghela nafas, lalu dia menyandar di kursi, "Aku tidak akan menyimpulkan seperti itu. Hanya saja... kau tahu, anak sekecil itu dikerumuni oleh media dan mereka bertanya tentang orangtuanya yang baru saja meninggal. Aku hanya curiga jika dia memiliki semacam trauma."

Meiko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dan kau akan membahasnya lagi? Kau benar-benar kelewatan, Kaito-"

"Aku tidak akan membahasnya." Kaito memutar kembali kursinya dan dia membawa 3 lembar kertas, lalu dia menyerahkannya kepada Meiko, "Aku sudah menulis artikel rekomendasi untuk sebuah buku."

Meiko membaca judul artikel yang ditulis oleh Kaito, " _Wajah Masa Depan._ Karya Hiyama Kiyoteru?" Lalu dia membaca barisan pertama, "Sebuah buku untuk para remaja yang membutuhkan pegangan untuk menghadapi masa depan." Meiko terlihat kagum, "Wow... aku tidak tahu kau sudah menulis artikel baru. Aku kira kau tidak bisa menghindar dari artikel tentang Kamui Gakupo." Dia menyimpan kertas tersebut kembali ke meja, lalu dia menatap Kaito dengan curiga, "...kenapa kau masih mencari informasi tentang Kamui Gakupo?"

"Karena aku ingin mengetahui tentangnya lebih dari siapapun." Kaito tersenyum seakan-akan Gakupo adalah miliknya seorang.

* * *

Bersambung


	4. Bagian 4: Jika mereka bisa mengerti

"Namaku Kamui Gakupo. Umm... Aku... berumur 8 tahun tahun ini. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung ke rumahku setelah kepergian orangtuaku."

Nyonya Hosoda menahan tangisannya, "Dia mencoba untuk tidak menangis di depan semua orang." Dia merangkul Yuuma yang menangis melihat temannya di hadapan semua media.

Gakupo mengintip tulisan di tangannya, "A—Aku... sangat sedih karena orangtuaku telah—" akhirnya Gakupo mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sachiko menghampiri Gakupo dan memeluknya, lalu dia berdiri di hadapan semua media. "Maaf, tapi keponakan saya sudah cukup melakukan hal ini. Ini ketiga kalinya hari ini, dia sudah sering melakukan ini dan bisa membuatnya terus terpukul." Sachiko pun menuntun Gakupo ke kamarnya meninggalkan para jurnalis, reporter, dan lainnya di tempat.

Gakupo masih menangis di kamarnya, tinta pena di tangannya luntur di wajahnya karena air matanya yang terus mengalir. Sachiko mencoba untuk menenangkan Gakupo. "Hei, hei. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, mereka semua orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun."

Lalu, ada seorang pria masuk ke kamar Gakupo. Laki-laki itu memakai setelan jas rapi dan dia adalah pengacara keluarga Kamui. Dia terlihat agak kesal, "Kenapa kalian di sini? Ayo kembali ke sana."

"Sudah cukup." Sachiko mulai terlihat marah, "Kau adalah orang yang dipercaya oleh kakakku dan kau membuat keponakanku terlihat seperti badut menangis di depan orang-orang itu!"

"Ayolah, Asagawa. Kau tahu hal seperti ini akan menguntungkan bagi Gakupo dan mungkin kau. Selalu ada yang mengalir masuk, kau tahu maksudku?"

Sachiko menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perasaan tidak percaya dan wajahnya jijik melihat pengacara keluarga Kamui tersebut, "Kau adalah mahluk paling kotor di dunia ini."

Gakupo merangkul kedua kakinya dan terlihat ketakutan, "Aku tidak mau mereka datang ke rumah lagi. Aku ingin sendirian, kenapa kalian tidak mau membiarkanku sendirian?"

Sachiko membalik badannya dan membelai kepala Gakupo, "Tenanglah, Gakupo. Semuanya akan berakhir." Sachiko melirik tajam pengacara itu dengan dingin, "Karena semua wawancara sudah SELESAI." lalu Sachiko kembali menatap Gakupo dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Nyonya Hosoda mengetuk pintu kamar Gakupo, Sachiko pun mempersilakan mereka masuk. Yuuma langsung berlari ke arah Gakupo dan mencoba untuk menghiburnya, sementara Nyonya Hosoda berbicara dengan Sachiko.

"Apakah Gakupo tidak apa-apa jika dia harus menghadapi media setiap hari?" tanya Nyonya Hosoda khawatir.

Sachiko kembali melirik dengan dingin ke arah pengacara tersebut, "Aku akan membuatnya berhenti." dia pun bertatapan dengan Nyonya Hosoda dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Gakupo selama aku di perjalanan menuju kemari."

"Tidak apa. Gakupo sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri." Nyonya Hosoda melihat Gakupo yang masih menangis di kasurnya, "Aku hanya takut dia akan kehilangan masa kecilnya yang bahagia karena ini." kini dia mulai khawatir, "Sekarang dia harus tinggal bersama siapa di sini?"

"Sebenarnya..." Sachiko menghela nafas, "Dia masih harus berada di sini beberapa minggu, bisa saja lebih dari sebulan. Pengadilan masih belum memberi keputusan Gakupo harus ikut bersama siapa, dan kakakku belum menuliskannya di surat wasiat atau mengambil keputusan siapa yang berhak menjadi walinya."

"Kau dari pihak ibunya, 'kan? Apa ada seteru dengan keluarga dari pihak ayahnya?" tanya Nyonya Hosoda.

Pengacara itu mencoba menghentikan pembicaraan, "Nyonya, ini adalah masalah keluarga. Kau tidak berhak tahu."

"Diamlah! Kau hanya membuatku marah saja. Keluar!" Sachiko mendorong keluar si pengacara dari kamar Gakupo. Dia pun menghela nafas, "Keluarga Kamui memiliki tradisi aneh seperti melepas semua status hubungan keluarganya setelah mereka menikah. Jadi keputusannya sekarang adalah, Gakupo ikut denganku, atau dia akan berada di..." Sachiko tidak ingin mengataknnya di depan Gakupo karena panti asuhan adalah hal yang tidak ingin didengar oleh Gakupo sekarang.

"Semoga dia bisa ikut denganmu." ucap Nyonya Hosoda yang penuh harapan.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, pengadilan memutuskan Gakupo untuk ikut bersama Sachiko ke Osaka. Sachiko dan para tetangga sangat bersyukur karena Gakupo akhirnya bisa tinggal dengan kerabat. Meskipun Gakupo tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sachiko, setidaknya dia bisa dirawat oleh orang yang sangat mengenal salah satu dari orangtuanya.

Selama beberapa bulan ini, Gakupo kerap dikunjungi media. Gakupo mulai terlihat berubah, dia jadi jarang bicara, menolak ajakan temannya—sekalipun itu Yuuma, dan hampir tidak keluar dari rumahnya. Menurut dokter psikologi anak, Gakupo mungkin mengalami syok atau trauma dan membuatnya berperilaku seperti ini. Dokter tersebut mengatakan jika Gakupo akan baik-baik saja jika dia dijauhkan dari hal-hal yang membuatnya kesal, seperti media yang terus mengunjunginya, atau membahas tentang kematian orangtuanya. Sachiko mengerti akan perintah dokter tersebut dan berusaha untuk menjauhkan Gakupo dari hal-hal tersebut.

Akhirnya, Gakupo pun mulai hidup bersama Sachiko di Osaka.

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian.

"Gakupo!" Sachiko memanggilnya dari lantai bawah, "Aku akan pulang malam hari ini!"

"Iya!" jawab Gakupo dari lantai 2.

Sachiko melihat jadwal kegiatannya dan dia mulai terlihat kesal, "Yang benar saja. Aku harus lembur seminggu ini. Dasar perusahaan iblis."

Gakupo datang ke ruang tengah di mana Sachiko sedang bersiap untuk bekerja, "Bekerja di akhir pekan lagi?"

Sachiko memasukan agendanya ke tas, "Iya. Sudah 3 bulan aku harus menghabiskan waktuku." dia menatap Gakupo dengan khawatir, "Kau akan baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah 15 tahun. Aku bukan bocah yang sering menangis lagi." jawab Gakupo sambil membuang muka.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Sachiko tersenyum, "Ingat, makan malam akan datang nanti jam 8 malam. Dan jangan lupa kunci pintu belakang. Kau selalu lupa." dia membawa kunci mobilnya dan membuka pintu depan, diikuti Gakupo. "Sampai ketemu besok."

Gakupo mengangguk, "Hati-hati di jalan."

Sachiko pun keluar dari rumah, meninggalkan Gakupo sendirian di rumah. Ini bukan sekali atau dua kali, tapi sejak Sachiko mendapat posisi lebih tinggi di perusahaan, dia semakin tidak memiliki waktu untuk Gakupo.

Gakupo kembali ke kamarnya dan tiduran di kasurnya. Ketika dia hendak memejamkan mata, telinga Gakupo yang sangat peka terhadap suara, mendengar suara jepretan kamera. Suara ini tidak asing lagi di telinga Gakupo. Akhirnya Gakupo berdiri dan menutup semua tirai jendela di kamarnya. Gakupo duduk di samping kasurnya dengan mata yang dingin. Dia sudah sadar sejak dulu, hidupnya di sini dan di rumahnya, tidak akan ada bedanya.

Setelah berdiskusi bersama Sachiko, Gakupo memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya di Tokyo. Sachiko tidak bisa menolak keinginan Gakupo karena dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk merawat dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya, Gakupo pun kembali ke rumahnya dan dia kini tinggal sendirian.

Sesampainya di sana, dia ditunggu oleh para tetangga, dan juga teman-temannya. Tapi, Gakupo sama sekali tidak menghiraukan mereka dan masuk begitu saja ke rumahnya. Semua orang langsung membicarakan perubahannya. Yuuma mencoba mengunjunginya berkali-kali tapi Gakupo tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya.

Saat itu, gerbang rumah keluarga Kamui hanyalah sebatas gerbang kayu setinggi dada orang dewasa. Tapi beberapa hari kemudian, Gakupo mengganti pagar dan gerbang rumahnya dengan kayu yang lebih kuat dan tinggi. Kini tidak ada yang bisa melihat isi rumah tersebut dari depan, atau masuk dari celah manapun. Yang Gakupo permasalahkan adalah bangunan apartemen di samping rumahnya, tingginya memang ada 4 lantai, tapi Gakupo yakin ada beberapa kamar yang bisa melihat halaman rumahnya dari atas.

* * *

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin." ucap Kaito sambil meminum tehnya, "Kau tidak ada rencana untuk keluar rumah?" Kaito tersenyum sambil menyilangkan kakinya di beranda depan rumah Gakupo.

Gakupo hanya menatap lurus ke arah pagar rumahnya yang lebih tinggi dari tinggi badannya, "Tidak. Aku tidak suka bepergian di musim dingin." lalu dia juga meminum tehnya. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka keluar saat musim dingin."

"Tidak juga. Tapi aku selalu menerima ajakan siapapun untuk keluar saat malam natal atau malam tahun baru." Kaito terkekeh. "Bagaimana keadaan di tempat latihan?"

"Baik-baik saja." jawab Gakupo santai, "Aku berpikir untuk berhenti. Jujur aku tidak suka berada di sana." Gakupo menghela nafas dan menaruh gelasnya, "Mungkin aku bekerja di rumah. Dan lagi aku punya tabungan hidup yang bisa menampungku hingga aku berusia 80 tahun."

Kaito hampir menganga, "Bagaimana—?" lalu dia terkekeh, "Kau memang penuh kejutan, Kamui Gakupo."

Beberapa bulan ini, Kaito dan Gakupo terlihat sangat akrab. Gakupo hanya berinteraksi dengan Kaito dibandingkan dengan tetangganya yang lain. Kaito sempat terobsesi mengetahui kehidupan Gakupo, tapi lebih jauh dia mengenal Gakupo, dia sadar jika Gakupo hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang butuh ketenangan setelah masa kecilnya terusik oleh orang-orang yang penasaran akan kehidupannya. Mereka juga tidak pernah membahas lagi apa yang terjadi saat di festival musim panas, tapi mereka tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

"Bulan Desember nanti, Jell-O akan membahas tentang natal dan tahun baru sebulan penuh. Sebenarnya sudah tradisi, tapi artikelku sering masuk ke kolom biasa. Bahkan aku bisa beristirahat dari tuntutan artikel." Kaito terkekeh, dan seakan-akan dia memberi sebuah petunjuk pada Gakupo.

Gakupo yang bisa menangkap pembicaraan Kaito, dia melirik Kaito, "Kau ingin mengambil hari libur?"

"Sebulan, lumayan, 'kan?" Kaito kembali terkekeh. "Aku mungkin akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Oh." Gakupo menunduk dan mendapat ide, "Sebenarnya aku memiliki sebuah rumah di Osaka. Ibuku memberikannya padaku di surat wasiatnya, dulu orangtuaku berencana untuk tinggal di Osaka, tapi mereka lebih memilih rumah ini karena rumah di Osaka cukup jauh dari pusat kota dan berada di bukit. Mungkin... kita bisa ke sana. Jika kau mau."

Kaito tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku mau."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaito mencoba membahas tentang kasus orang hilang. Meiko kembali menghela nafasnya karena Kaito masih saja suka dengan berita seperti ini.

"Jadi, kau akan meliput tentang siapa sekarang?" tanya Meiko.

"IA." jawab Kaito dengan tenang.

"Hah?" Meiko bingung dengan nama tersebut. "IA?"

"Nama singkatan. Namanya sangat dirahasiakan." Kaito tersenyum ke arah Meiko, "Mungkin kau benar, aku bisa menjadi seorang detektif."

"Detektif payah, karena kau hanya membahasnya, bukan memecahkan masalahnya." Meiko kembali duduk di kursinya. "Aku membahas tentang taman bermain baru, lho! Artikel suram dan menyedihkan milikmu akan tenggelam seperti biasanya."

Mereka pun tertawa.

Kaito pun keluar dari kantor untuk mencari infomasi lebih lengkap tentang orang bernama IA. Dia mendapat berita tentang IA dari gudang artikel, sepertinya dia hilang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Menurut artikel lama yang dia temukan, IA adalah jurnalis baru yang mencoba mencari bahan cerita unik, tapi dia bahkan tidak sempat membuat artikel pertamanya karena dia dikabarkan hilang hingga saat ini. Kaito sudah memberi judul artikel yang akan dia tulis, _**Seorang Jurnalis Hilang Sebelum Dia Sempat Menuliskan Judul Artikelnya**_.

Malam itu, Kaito mendapat sedikit informasi tentang IA. Menurut data yang terkumpul, Kaito menyimpulkan jika IA bisa saja terbunuh karena menulis artikel yang dia buat. Hal ini membuat Kaito merinding, dan mengingat hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Apa aku harus menghentikan artikel ini?" Kaito mulai ragu akan artikel yang akan dia tulis karena ini juga akan menyangkut apa yang IA liput sebelumnya.

Suara ponsel Kaito berbunyi, Gakupo meneleponnya melewati nomor rumah. Kaito pun mengangkat ponselnya, "Gakupo? Ada apa?"

"Kau ingat Moon?" tanya Gakupo.

* * *

Mereka pergi makan malam di restoran Moon, di mana Kaito menyadari keberadaan Gakupo. Kaito juga baru tahu jika Gakupo menyukai tempat ini.

"Dulu orangtuaku sering mengajakku kemari." ucap Gakupo sambil melihat menu makanan. "Dan... mereka selalu merekomendasikan ini." Gakupo memperlihatkan menu yang sering dia pesan.

Kaito mendekatinya dan membaca apa yang tertulis, "Steak dengan saus Ranch?" Kaito tersenyum, "Aku tidak percaya ada menu Amerika di restoran bergaya eropa."

"Itulah alasannya aku memesan ini." Gakupo tersenyum sambil menaruh kembali menunya, "Menjadi berbeda tidaklah buruk. Dan jujur saja, rasanya sangat enak."

"Apa aku harus mencobanya?" tanya Kaito.

"Silakan. Jika kau mau memakan Amerika di Eropa." Gakupo kembali menatap menu.

Kaito sempat terdiam lalu dia tertawa, "Apa kau baru saja membuat lelucon? Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya dan leluconmu sangat tidak lucu." dia masih terkekeh.

Sebelum mereka memanggil taksi, mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol terlebih dahulu. Di jalan cukup sepi, dan hanya ada beberapa mobil melewati jalan itu.

"Kau menulis artikel lagi?" tanya Gakupo.

"Iya. Hanya saja aku tidak yakin jika aku ingin meneruskannya." Kaito terdengar cukup depresi. "Jalan buntu lagi. Sama seperti dulu."

"Dan kau pun datang kepadaku." Gakupo tersenyum simpul.

"Dan aku pun datang kepadamu." Kaito tersenyum lalu melirik Gakupo, "Kenapa kau sangat berbeda dari orang lain, Kamui Gakupo?"

Gakupo kembali melirik Kaito, "Kenapa _kau_ berbeda dari orang lain?"

Kaito berhenti berjalan dan menatap Gakupo. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, tapi..." Kaito berjalan mendekati Gakupo, "Apakah kau memiliki semacam kemampuan untuk mengubah seseorang?"

Gakupo mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Kaito, "Atau mungkin kau yang berubah karena seseorang."

Perlahan, bibir Gakupo menyentuh bibir Kaito. Suasana malam itu membuat bibir mereka dingin. Kaito merasakan bibir Gakupo mulai menghangat di bibirnya, tidak kuasa menahan diri, Kaito pun membuka mulutnya untuk mencium Gakupo lebih dalam lagi. Nafas mereka saling bertemu tapi tidak teratur, seakan-akan mereka terpicu oleh sebuah percikan api yang bisa membakar perasaan mereka kapan saja. Gakupo mendorong tubuh Kaito ke tembok di sebuah gang antara 2 gedung, Gakupo terus-terusan memberikan ciumannya kepada Kaito. Mereka merasakan dada mereka berdetak di ketukan yang sama, saling menggenggam tangan, Kaito mulai kehilangan kesadaran karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan perasaan puas yang dia rasakan.

Kaito tidak bisa menahan apa yang ada di benaknya, karena jika dia tidak mengutarakannya, dia bisa gila. "Gakupo..." Kaito mencoba melepaskan ciumannya untuk sesaat. "Aku—hmmp" tapi Gakupo tidak ingin melewatkan setiap momen yang terjadi saat ini.

Lidah mereka masih saling bermain di mulut mereka, Kaito mencoba untuk mengatakannya hingga akhirnya Kaito merasakan sesuatu di bawahnya. Kaito mulai memeluk Gakupo dengan erat dan kedua tangannya menggenggam kepala Gakupo.

"Aku..." Kaito mulai berbicara di antara ciuman Gakupo yang tiada henti, "Aku... mencintaimu."

Gakupo akhirnya berhenti mencium Kaito. Dia menunjukan wajah yang cukup terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kaito. Dia tersenyum dan membelai pipi Kaito, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

"Artikelku memang cukup berbahaya karena membahas IA." Kaito terlihat bingung, lalu dia menyerahkan selembar artikel percobaannya pada Meiko, "Tapi Gakupo menyukainya. Dia bilang jarang sekali ada orang yang menggali kasus lama."

Meiko membaca sebagian artikel yang ditulis Kaito, lalu dia menghela nafas, "Kaito." Meiko duduk di samping Kaito, "Kau yakin tentang ini? Kau mengunjungi 5 kantor polisi untuk mendapat info tentang IA, dan kau tidak merasa khawatir hanya karena Kamui Gakupo menyukai artikel ini?"

"Entahlah. Gakupo membuatnya seperti kasus ini tidak berbahaya sekali." Kaito terkekeh.

Meiko mengernyit karena ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Kaito, "Kau baik-baik saja? Beberapa bulan ini kau terlihat aneh. Dan entah kenapa kau menjadi akrab dengan Kamui Gakupo. Kau sadar dia itu orang aneh, 'kan?"

Kaito melirik Meiko dengan tajam, "Jangan bilang dia orang aneh."

"Ini yang aku maksud. Sejak kapan kau selalu membelanya? Dan lagi kau jadi terlihat agak... aku tidak tahu, kehilangan jiwamu?" Meiko semakin merasa khawatir, "Mungkin karena kau terlalu dekat dengannya, sikap dingin dan acuh mulai merambat di dalam dirimu."

"Berhentilah membuatku untuk menjauhi Gakupo. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya." Kaito mulai bernada sinis.

"Mungkin karena kau tidak mau memberitahu apapun tentang Gakupo, aku mulai menganggap dia sangat ahli mempengaruhi pikiranmu." Meiko terlihat ketakutan melihat sikap Kaito.

Kaito mengambil berkas dan tasnya dengan kasar, "Jika itu yang kau rasakan." Kaito berjalan menuju pintu, "Aku akan menjauh darimu karena itu yang akan dilakukan Gakupo pada semua orang." Kaito kembali terseyum sinis, "Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Gakupo tentang orang yang selalu memaksanya sejak kecil. Dan kau tahu? Kau juga sama seperti orang-orang yang telah membuat Gakupo membenci orang lain." Kaito pun meninggalkan Meiko sendiri di ruangan kerja.

Meiko menutup mulutnya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari mulut Kaito. Meiko bergumam dengan nada yang ketakutan, "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

* * *

Bulan Desember pun tiba, Kaito bisa lepas dari pekerjaannya dan menikmati hari liburnya. Meskipun dia masih belum bisa memberi kejelasan di artikelnya, tapi Kaito berharap dia bisa meliput kasus IA secara menyeluruh—bahkan dia ingin memecahkan masalah tersebut. Kini Meiko hanya mencurigai Gakupo karena telah menjadi bagian terbesar di hidup Kaito semudah itu, dan menurutnya ini tidak baik sama sekali. Sementara itu, Kaito bersiap untuk berlibur ke Osaka.

Tempat yang dikatakan Gakupo persisi seperti apa yang dibayangkan Kaito. Tempatnya memang terpencil, tapi suasananya sangat tenang dan memiliki pemandangan yang indah. Dan tentu saja, seperti rumah Gakupo di Tokyo, rumah ini juga tidak kalah besarnya.

Gakupo membuka pintu kamar untuk Kaito, "Ini kamarmu. Aku akan berada di kamar sana." Gakupo menunjuk pintu kamarnya yang hanya sekitar 3 meter jauhnya.

"Terima kasih." ucap Kaito yang membawa kopernya lalu memasukannya ke dalam kamar.

Kamar itu cukup besar dan anehnya sangat bersih, Kaito penasaran kenapa tempat ini bisa sangat bersih meskipun tidak pernah ditempati.

"Setiap 2 minggu sekali, aku memanggil jasa pembersih rumah ke rumah ini. Jasa pembersihan rumah sudah ada di asuransi rumah ini." Gakupo menjawab rasa keingintahuan Kaito.

Kaito tidak bisa membayangkan sekaya apa keluarga Gakupo karena hal seperti itu membutuhkan uang yang cukup besar per bulannya.

Setelah mereka membereskan barang masing-masing, sekarang mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah. Rumah ini juga bergaya tradisional, mungkin ini memang selera keluarga Kamui. Di ruang tengah tersebut, ada jendela seluas dinding yang menghadap ke arah kota. Kaito terkagum-kagum melihatnya karena pemandangan malam hari di ruangan ini akan sangat indah.

"Aku heran kenapa keluargamu memilih untuk hidup di kota yang ramai dibandingkan di tempat tenang dan sejuk seperti ini." Kaito tersenyum sambil memandang ke arah jendela.

"Keluargaku tidak menyukai tempat sepi, mereka lebih suka tempat yang ramai dan dipenuhi banyak orang." Gakupo tidak pernah membicarakan masalah orangtuanya bersama Kaito secara mendalam sebelumnya, "Dulu aku juga berpikir sama, hidup dikelilingi banyak orang akan sangat menyenangkan. Memang benar, tapi aku salah."

Kaito membalik badannya untuk menatap Gakupo, "Apa kau pernah merindukan menjadi dirimu yang dulu? Menjadi orang yang sering bersosialisasi?"

"Untuk apa?" Gakupo mendesis, lalu dia duduk di kursi bantal, "Orang-orang yang terus-terusan menerobos rumahku membuktikan bahwa manusia memang kurang ajar."

Kaito pun mencoba meyakinkan Gakupo jika tidak semua orang seperti apa yang dia pikirkan, "Mungkin hanya mereka yang seperti itu. Tapi banyak orang yang masih—"

Gakupo langsung melirik Kaito dengan matanya yang dingin. Memang, Gakupo sering memberikan tatapan dingin, tapi tatapan kali ini bisa saja menghentikan seorang pembunuh untuk menyerang targetnya. Kaito mulai berkeringat dingin, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menunduk dan mencoba kabur dari situasi ini.

"Oh... salju." Gakupo terkecoh oleh salju yang turun. Dia mulai memasang wajah damai, "Aku sudah lama tidak melihat salju sedekat ini."

Kaito menghela nafas lalu dia duduk di samping Gakupo, "Apalagi di tempat seperti ini. Salju mungkin akan menutupi pintu depan."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi, salju masih turun dan malah semakin lebat. Kaito dan Gakupo juga masih tidur. Ponsel Kaito berbunyi cukup keras, tapi tidak cukup keras untuk membangunkan Gakupo yang tidur di ruangan lain.

Kaito membuka matanya dan dia mulai menggerutu, dia pun melihat ke layar ponsel dan nama Meiko muncul. Kaito mengerang malas dan menjatuhkan wajahnya ke bantal. "Halo?" suara Kaito tidak terlalu jelas karena wajahnya jatuh ke bantal.

"Kaito?!" Meiko terdengar gusar karena tidak bisa mendengar Kaito, "Kaito? Kau di sana?"

"Ada apa?" akhirnya Kaito mengangkat wajahnya, "Kau sadar sekarang jam 4 pagi, 'kan?"

"Aku tahu aku tidak suka jika kau mulai membahas artikel yang membuatmu dalam bahaya, tapi mungkin kau mau mendengar informasi ini." terdengar suara-suara kertas di balik ponsel, "Aku sedang lembur untuk menulis artikel tentang natal dan aku membutuhkan artikel lama untuk referensi. Aku berada di ruang arsip—"

Kaito kaget dan mengernyit, "Kau lembur sampai tidak pulang ke rumah?"

"Hei, diam. Kau tahu bagaimana aku bekerja. Mana tadi?" Meiko terdengar menyimpan ponselnya di lantai, lalu dia menekan tombol _speaker_ , "Ini dia. Ada berkas dari arsip kepolisian, dan sepertinya hanya dibuka sekali. Sekedar informasi, artikel ini berada di dalam amplop dengan 4 pengaman."

Kaito mulai tertarik, dia bangkit dan mulai duduk di kasurnya, "Kenapa ada di ruang arsip Jell-O?"

"Entahlah, tapi pasti salah satu alasannya karena IA adalah jurnalis junior Jell-O saat itu." Meiko mulai berpikir, "Apa ada yang meliput kasus IA sebelumnya? Maksudku, ini sebuah dokumen privasi. Hanya jurnalis gelap atau—kau tahu, jurnalis bayangan yang bisa menerima dokumen seperti ini."

"Jell-O sudah tidak punya tipe jurnalis seperti ini." Kaito mengusap keningnya dan mulai berpikir, "Dan lagi, artikel tentang kejahatan dan kepolisian di Jell-O sudah jarang diminati. Aku hanya mengisi artikel itu karena memang aku tertarik. Tapi aku tidak pernah menjadi tipe jurnalis seperti itu."

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Aku akan membacakannya untukmu, aku juga penasaran." Meiko mulai menarik berkasnya.

"Kau belum membacanya?" Kaito mengernyit keheranan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin membaca berkas seperti ini sendirian." Meiko melihat beberapa lembar kertas dengan simbol kepolisian di atasnya. "Wow... ini keren sekali. Dan..." Meiko mencium bau kertasnya, "Ah... aroma kertas lama."

"Meiko." Kaito masih menunggu.

"Oh iya, maaf. Baiklah, kita lihat..." Meiko mulai membaca. "Nama korban, Ishioka Aria. Oh, itu inisial IA. Dia bekerja sebagai penulis di Jell-O setelah lulus dari SMA—wow, dia bisa langsung bekerja setelah lulus SMA. Menurut para saksi, dan perhitungan waktu yang dikronologikan, IA terakhir terlihat saat dia akan pergi meliput artikelnya, sekitar jam 7 malam tanggal xx bulan Agustus tahun 20xx."

"Ishioka Aria... Sejak itu dia tidak terlihat lagi?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya." Meiko membuka lembaran selanjutnya, "Lalu... artikel yang dia liput juga cukup tua. Apa-apaan ini? Mungkin dia sama sepertimu, tertarik dengan hal aneh dari masa lalu."

"Apa di sana tertulis siapa atau apa yang dia liput?" Kaito semakin tertarik.

"Hmm, coba kulihat." Meiko membuka lembaran lainnya, tapi isinya hanya keterangan waktu dan tempat di mana saksi melihatnya, dan informasi tentang kegiatan yang dia lakukan di Jell-O, "Tidak ada, hanya tertulis _Meliput Artikel Lama_ dan tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Pantas saja berkas ini hanya dibuka sekali, tidak terlalu berguna." Meiko menyimpan berkasnya dan menghela nafas, "Kaito, mungkin ini peringatan bagi semua jurnalis. Setelah kejadian ini, kita tidak memiliki lagi jurnalis bayangan, kita lebih fokus ke artikel kehidupan sehari-hari dan _trend_ anak muda atau dewasa. Lebih baik kau juga menjauhinya."

"Iya, aku mengerti." Kaito juga menghela nafasnya, "Tapi hanya sekedar penasaran—"

Meiko tidak mendengar suara Kaito lagi, dia mulai bingung, "Kaito? Kau masih di sana?"

"I—iya..." Kaito berkeringat dingin sambil melihat pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka, "A—aku hanya... Apa aku lupa menutup pintu kamar sejak malam?"

"Apa?" Meiko ikut bingung. "Mungkin kau lupa. Atau ada angin."

Kaito menelan ludahnya, "Meiko... aku akan menutup teleponnya dulu."

"Eh?! Tunggu—!"

Suara Meiko pun terputus. Kaito menyimpan ponselnya dan dia bangkit dari kasurnya untuk berjalan menuju pintu, saat dia membuka pintunya, dia melihat sekeliling lorong tapi dia ada siapa-siapa dan di sana cukup gelap karena Gakupo mematikan hampir semua lampu. Kaito langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Dia pun kembali ke kasurnya untuk tidur dan mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi dengan pintunya.

* * *

Pukul 8 pagi, Kaito dan Gakupo memakan sarapan di ruang tengah. Seperti yang dikatakan Kaito, salju mulai menutupi sebagian pemandangan jendela. Dan pemandangan kota juga hampir tenggelamn oleh salju.

Gakupo menaruh gelas untuk Kaito, "Ini."

"Terima kasih." Kaito mengambil gelas berisi teh panas yang dibuatkan Gakupo.

Gakupo duduk di tempatnya dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Kaito teringat tentang pintunya.

"Oh iya, apa kau bangun sekitar jam 4 pagi?" tanya Kaito.

Gakupo mengernyit, "Untuk apa aku bangun sepagi itu? Memang ada apa?"

"Apa kau ingat semalam aku menutup pintu kamarku?" Kaito mulai terdengar panik. "Karena seingatku aku menutup pintu dengan rapat dan jika terbuka karena angin pun tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin itu ulah setan." ucap Gakupo dengan santai sambil memakan sarapannya.

Kaito sempat merinding lalu dia menghela nafas, "Mungkin aku lupa menutupnya."

"Tenang, Kaito. Tempat ini sangat aman, tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang tempat ini." Gakupo meyakinkan. "Dan lagi kenapa kau terbangun jam 4 pagi?"

Kaito terkekeh, "Meiko meneleponku. Hanya masalah pekerjaan."

"Aku kira kau tidak mengerjakan atau membicarakan pekerjaan di bulan Desember." mata Gakupo langsung tertuju ke arah Kaito.

"Hanya masalah informasi saja." Kaito meyakinkan.

* * *

3 hari kemudian, Kaito dan Gakupo akhirnya pergi ke kota menggunakan mobil rental yang disewa Gakupo. Kaito kaget karena dia baru tahu jika Gakupo bisa mengendarai mobil dan memiliki surat ijin mengemudi. Gakupo hendak mengajak Kaito menuju rumah tantenya, dan Kaito sangat senang karena Gakupo mau mengajaknya ke tempat itu.

Di jalan, Kaito lebih banyak bicara dan Gakupo hanya merespon dengan jawaban singkat dan jelas. Kaito tidak suka ada keheningan di antara mereka, hingga akhirnya Kaito hampir membicarakan apa saja yang ada di kepalanya.

"Aku yakin dengan artikel yang akan aku kerjakan nanti. Aku hampir menyelesaikannya dan aku memiliki beberapa berkas petunjuk." ucap Kaito bersemangat.

"Dari mana kau akan dapat berkas yang kau maksud?" Gakupo sedikit penasaran.

"Meiko menemukan berkas penting tentang IA, dan aku sudah menguhubungi seseorang untuk melacak dan mengirim informasi artikel lama yang diliput oleh IA." Kaito menyandar kembali di kursinya dan menatap Gakupo, "Terima kasih sudah mendukungku selama ini."

"Terima kasih sudah tidak meliput tentang hidupku lagi." Gakupo memperlihatkan senyuman simpulnya.

Kaito selalu merasa istimewa jika Gakupo tersenyum di depannya. Sangat sulit melihat dia tersenyum, dan akhir-akhir ini Gakupo sering tersenyum padanya.

Hampir 1 jam terlewati, mereka sampai di depan rumah tante Gakupo, Sachiko. Rumah itu sekarang kosong, dengan tulisan _Dijual_ di pagar depan. Berbeda dengan rumah keluarga Gakupo, rumah Sachiko cukup sederhana dan mungkin agak terlihat sempit. Kaito melihar sekelilingnya dan berbeda dengan rumah Sachiko, rumah orang lain cukup besar.

"Tanteku selalu mengatakan jika dia tidak ada niat untuk berkeluarga, jadi rumah seperti ini sudah cukup baginya." Gakupo mencoba mencari kunci rumah Sachiko di gantungan kunci miliknya yang cukup besar.

Kaito selalu melihat Gakupo membawa gantungan kunci besar tersebut, mungkin ada lebih dari 10 kunci di sana. Di benak Kaito, dia tidak pernah menanyakan kenapa Gakupo memiliki kunci sebanyak itu. Dia berpikir sebagian kunci mungkin kunci gerbang di rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau memiliki kunci rumah tantemu?" tanya Kaito.

"Di surat wasiatnya, dia memberikan rumah ini padaku." Gakupo menemukan kuncinya dan mulai membuka pintu depan. "Dia tahu keluargaku memiliki 2 rumah, tapi dia tetap ingin memberikan rumah ini." Pintu pun terbuka.

Rumah tante Gakupo benar-benar berbeda dengan rumah keluarganya. Semua ruangan kosong dan sudah tidak berisi apa-apa. Gakupo mengatakan jika hampir seluruh isi rumahnya dijual, dan sebagian dia simpan di Tokyo.

Kaito pun kembali bertanya, "Jadi... kenapa kita kemari?" dia bingung karena untuk alasan apa Gakupo mengajak Kaito ke rumah tantenya yang kosong.

"Aku pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu di bawah _tatami_ kamarku, dan aku akan mengambilnya. Ada di lantai 2, kau bisa menunggu jika mau." Gakupo menyimpan kembali gantungan kuncinya.

"Sesuatu?" Kaito penasaran.

"Iya, hanya foto-foto keluarga yang aku sembunyikan. Aku lupa membawanya saat aku membawa barang-barang tanteku ke Tokyo. Kau ikut?" tanya Gakupo.

Kaito tersenyum, "Aku akan menunggu di sini."

Gakupo pun pergi ke lantai 2 sendirian, sementara Kaito mencoba melihat-lihat lantai 1. Kaito membayangkan masa remaja Gakupo di sini, tempat ini terlihat cocok baginya, tapi mungkin sifat Gakupo sudah berubah saat itu. Dia membuka pintu geser yang mengarah ke dapur, di sana tidak terlalu luas tapi entah kenapa kesannya agak kotor. Dia membuka jendela di depan wastafel, ketika dia membukanya, sebuah pohon besar menghalangi pemandangan dari jendela. Bahkan Kaito tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik pohon itu. Kaito pun kembali menutupnya, dan ketika dia membalik badan, dia kaget karena Gakupo sudah berdiri di sana sambil memegang kotak kecil di tangannya.

Kaito terkekeh kaget, "Kau membuatku terkejut. Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Iya." Gakupo memperlihatkan kotak tersebut. "Dan isinya masih utuh." dia membuka kotak tersebut lalu melihat 2 buah foto dirinya dan keluarganya, lalu selembar foto Sachiko bersama Gakupo saat masih remaja.

Kaito menghampirinya dan melihat foto tersebut, "Kau sangat berbeda saat masih anak-anak." dia tersenyum lalu melihat ke foto Sachiko dan Gakupo, "Kau berubah drastis di sini."

"Sudah cukup." Gakupo memasukkan foto-foto itu kembali ke kotak. "Aku hanya butuh ini. Lebih baik kita pergi ke kota."

"Baiklah." Kaito setuju.

* * *

Mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di kota. Mereka kembali ke rumah sekitar pukul 11 malam, dan seperti biasa, salju masih turun dengan lebat—meskipun tidak selebat kemarin malam. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur.

Suara jam rumah berdetik dan suaranya terdengar jelas di lorong. Kaito keluar dari kamarnya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai dari kamar mandi, saat melewati ruang tengah, Kaito melihat Gakupo yang duduk di kegelapan sambil menatap jendela. Kaito bisa melihat bayangannya karena cahaya dari jendela cukup menyinarinya.

"Gakupo?" tanya Kaito.

Gakupo menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Kau belum tidur?" Kaito mengusap matanya yang mengantuk.

Untuk sesaat, Gakupo tidak merespon, lalu dia kembali menatap jendela. "Mungkin aku tidak seharusnya mengambil foto itu. Kini aku hanya membayangkan mereka di kepalaku."

Kaito masuk dan duduk di samping Gakupo, "Kau mau membicarakannya?"

"Tidak perlu." Gakupo masih menatap lurus ke arah jendela. "Entah kenapa aku ingin pulang. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu senang diam di Osaka."

"Maaf." Kaito menunduk.

"Kenapa kau selalu meminta maaf untuk setiap ucapan orang lain?" Gakupo mulai menatap Kaito. "Kau punya kebiasaan buruk dengan ucapan maafmu."

"Apa kau ingin kembali ke Tokyo secepatnya?" tanya Kaito.

"Entahlah. Jika kau senang tinggal di sini, aku juga akan tetap tinggal." Gakupo kembali menatap jendela. "Aku tidak peduli, asalkan kau berada di sini denganku."

Wajah Kaito mulai memerah, dia menunduk karena malu mendengar ucapan Gakupo, "Be—begitu..."

Mereka terdiam dalam keheningan dan dada Kaito terus berdebar-debar. Kaito tidak terbiasa dengan suasana hening saat dia bersama orang lain, dia berharap Gakupo berbicara terlebih dahulu karena sekarang dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bukannya berkata apa-apa, Gakupo yang masih menatap jendela, diam-diam menggenggam tangan Kaito. Seketika, Kaito mulai tidak karuan. Di ruang tengah yang gelap dan dingin, Kaito hanya bisa merasakan rasa panas dari tubuhnya karena jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan cepat. Gakupo menoleh ke arah Kaito, lalu dia menaruh wajahnya ke telinga Kaito perlahan-lahan. Kaito merasa dia akan meledak karena wajah Gakupo tiba-tiba ada di dekat telinganya.

Gakupo mulai berbisik, "Aku ingin menyentuhmu."

Tubuh Kaito melemas mendengar bisikan Gakupo. Dia menutup matanya dan mencoba berpikir tenang, tapi masa bodoh, Kaito tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Dia mengangguk pelan-pelan dan mulai menelan ludahnya.

Gakupo berdiri sambil menarik tangan Kaito, mereka pun kini berdiri dan saling bertatapan. Senyuman menghiasi wajah Gakupo dan membuat Kaito tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Bibir Kaito terlihat bergetar, "Ba—baiklah."

Shion Kaito adalah seorang jurnalis di sebuah penerbit majalah bernama Jell-O, dia tidak pernah mengenal batasan untuk memenuhi semua keinginannya. Dia tidak tertarik untuk membuat artikel sederhana dan dibaca hanya untuk waktu senggang. Kehidupannya hanya dipenuhi oleh kasus-kasus yang tidak terpecahkan, sedangkan dia bukanlah seorang agen atau polisi.

Siapa yang menyangka, jika meliput artikel tentang Kamui Gakupo membuat dirinya mempertanyakan semua apa yang dia lakukan selama ini. Dia sadar jika hidup bersama orang yang dicintainya, harga diri yang setinggi langit pun akan berubah menjadi sebuah hati yang bisa dia genggam selama hidupnya.

* * *

Beberapa jam sebelumnya di Tokyo, Meiko hampir menyelesaikan artikel khusus bulan Desember. Dia terlihat bangga dengan artikel yang dia tulis. Malam itu di Jell-O, Meiko pulang ke rumah tanpa harus memikirkan deadline lagi. Sebelum pulang dia menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja makanan, dia juga merencanakan sebuah pesta untuk malam natal nanti. Banyak sekali rencana yang ingin dia buat, dan dia hanya berharap agar semuanya bisa terlaksana. Pusat perbelanjaan cukup ramai saat itu, pertengahan bulan Desember adalah surga bagi mereka yang senang berbelanja untuk pesta natal. Persediaan yang masih banyak, dan barang-barang yang masih baru sudah terpajang.

Ketika Meiko sedang memilih bahan makanan, ponselnya berbunyi. Meiko tidak melihat kontaknya, dia yakin panggilan ini bukan dari kantor karena dia baru saja selesai menyerahkan artikelnya, "Halo?" ucap Meiko dengan nada santai.

"Kau masih di kota? Aku masih di kantor." suara wanita terdengar di balik ponsel. "Tadi aku membereskan mejaku dan sepertinya ada seseorang menyimpan kiriman di mejaku."

Meiko kenal dengan suara ini, "Miki?" Meiko menempelkan ponselnya di antara pundak dan telinganya, "Kau mau bilang jika kau mau pamer karena kau dapat kiriman?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu." Miki sedikit terkekeh, "Ada kiriman untuk Kaito dan aku heran kenapa seseorang menyimpannya di mejaku."

"Oh? Apa karena aku dan Kaito selalu mengunci ruangan saat keluar untuk mencari informasi?" Meiko mulai fokus dengan ponselnya.

"Kalian enak sekali punya ruangan sendiri." Miki kembali membicarakan kirimannya, "Di sini tertulis _rahasia_ , apa Kaito sedang mengulas sebuah artikel berbahaya lagi?" Miki menyandar di kursinya, "Dia sudah sering menerima ancaman, tapi tetap saja melakukan hal seperti ini." dia menghela nafasnya, "Aku meneleponmu karena aku tidak tahu nomor ponsel Kaito... bahkan tidak ada yang tahu selain kau."

Meiko terkekeh, "Simpan saja kiriman itu di tempatmu. Besok kau bawa, aku tidak tahu jika disimpan di kantor akan aman."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok." Miki pun menutup panggilan.

Meiko akhirnya sampai di rumahnya dan dia ingin segera berendam di air panas. Dia pun mulai menyalakan keran dan menunggunya penuh sambil membaca Jell-O edisi-edisi sebelumnya di dapur. Meiko tidak terbiasa membaca lagi artikel miliknya sendiri, dia pun mulai membaca artikel terakhir Kaito di bulan kemarin.

 _ **Apa Alasan IA Membuat Artikel Terlarang?**_

Artikel ini adalah artikel ke-3 Kaito tentang IA. Meiko sebenarnya tidak ingin Kaito terus membahas artikel lama dan sengaja membangunkan apa yang tertidur. Tapi sejauh ini, kasus ini tidak menghantui Kaito—berbeda saat meliput Gakupo, Kaito harus menerima panggilan ancaman.

Ponsel Meiko kembali berbunyi dan nama Miki tertera di layar. "Ada apa lagi?"

Suara Miki terdengar ketakutan, "Meiko... sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar menyesal.

"Hei tenang." Meiko mengernyit, "Kau sudah di rumah? Ada apa?"

Miki menelan ludah dan dia mencoba tetap fokus, "Aku sudah di rumahku, lalu aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kiriman milik Kaito. Lalu..."

"Miki, tenangkan dirimu." Meiko bangkit dari kursinya, "Ada apa dengan kirimannya?"

"Kaito benar-benar berada dalam bahaya, Meiko." Miki terdengar ketakutan.

* * *

Kembali ke Osaka, Kaito dan Gakupo tertidur di kamar yang sama. Cuaca dingin di sana bagaikan bukan apa-apa bagi mereka. Mereka yang saling berpelukan di kasur tidak memakan pakaian sehelai pun dan hanya tertutupi oleh selimut.

Celana Kaito tergeletak di lantai kamar, lalu ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Mereka pun terbangun karena suara itu. Gakupo terlihat tidak senang dengan suara ponsel tersebut karena dia baru saja bisa tidur.

Kaito membelai pipi Gakupo dan berbisik, "Maaf. Kembalilah tidur, aku akan mengangkat teleponnya."

Gakupo langsung membalik badannya ke arah yang berlawanan dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kaito keluar dari selimut dan dia baru sadar jika kamar ini sangat dingin. Kaito mengambil celananya dan langsung menerima panggilan dari Meiko.

"Hei... ada apa?" sambil berbicara dengan Meiko, Kaito mengambil celana dalamnya dan memakainya. "Kau tahu ini sudah larut, 'kan?" setelah mengenakan celana dan kaos, Kaito keluar dari kamar dan berdiri di lorong.

"Kaito." seperti Miki, suara Meiko terdengar ketakutan, "Di mana kau? Kau tidak memberitahuku di mana kau berlibur."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Tempat ini seperti tempat rahasia." Kaito sedikit terkekeh, "Kenapa kau? Kau terdengar seperti dikejar oleh hantu."

"Apa kau berlibur sendiri?" tanya Meiko.

"Tidak." Kaito mengintip Gakupo yang masih tertidur dengan selimut yang menetupi seluruh tubuhnya, "Ada apa?"

"Jangan bilang kau bersama Kamui Gakupo." nafas Meiko terdengar tidak karuan.

Kaito mengernyit, "Aku bersamanya sekarang."

Tangan Meiko melemas, "Ka—Kaito..." suara Meiko terputus-putus karena dia ketakutan. "Pergilah dari tempat itu."

* * *

Bersambung


	5. Bagian 5: Kita akan selalu bersama

"Apa maksudmu aku harus lari?" Kaito mengernyit, "Apa kau mabuk"

"Kaito kumohon dengarkan aku." Meiko mulai terdengar panik, "Miki menerima kiriman yang tertuju padamu."

Kaito kini terlihat agak senang, "Oh? Kirimanku sudah datang? Kau menyuruhku pulang untuk mengambil—"

"Kaito!" Meiko mulai kesal, "Miki tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kirimannya dan dia melihat apa yang ada di dalam kirimanmu!"

Kaito mengernyit, "Hei, itu rahasia—"

"Kaito." Gakupo menepuk pundak Kaito dari belakang dan membuatnya kaget.

"Ya Tuhan, kau membuatku kaget." Kaito menghela nafas, "Ini Meiko, kami membicarakan kiriman yang tertuju untukku."

"Bisakah kau berbicara dengannya nanti pagi? Aku tidak suka jika mendengar suara orang berbicara ketika aku tidur." Gakupo menarik ponsel Kaito, "Ini Meiko? Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu tapi biar kuingatkan sesuatu, sedekat apapun kau dengan Kaito, seharusnya kau tahu sopan santun. Ini sudah sangat larut." lalu dia memutuskan panggilan Meiko. Bukan hanya itu, dia pun mematikan ponsel Kaito.

Kaito menelan ludah, "Ma—maaf. Dia memang..."

"Tidurlah." Gakupo menyerahkan kembali ponsel Kaito dan dia berjalan menuju kasur untuk tidur.

Meiko yang ketakutan, dia melemas dan menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok. "Kaito... aku harap kau baik-baik saja."

* * *

Pagi pun tiba, jam 7 pagi yang diselimuti salju dan cuaca mendung membuat Kaito terbangun lebih dahulu, dia melihat Gakupo yang masih tertidur lelap. Dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan mulai meninggalkan kamar Gakupo. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Di kamar dia memakai pakaian dengan benar dan mulai menyalakan ponselnya. Di layar langsung terlihat hampir puluhan pesan dari Meiko. Dia pun mencoba untuk memanggil Meiko. Berkali-kali dia menelepon, tapi tidak ada jawaban, hingga akhirnya Meiko menjawab di panggilan ke-8.

"Meiko... maaf tadi malam—"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Meiko terdengar khawatir.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Kau tahu aku dan Gakupo selalu baik-baik saja." Kaito protes, "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kau sadar jika ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari..." Meiko mulai bernada jijik, "Kamui Gakupo."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Meiko." Kaito terdengar kesal, "Jika kau mau membicarakan tentang Gakupo lagi, aku akan menutup panggilan ini."

"Itu yang ingin aku bicarakan." Meiko juga kesal.

Kaito memutar matanya, "Ya Tuhan. Baiklah, aku akan menutup—"

"Kirimanmu dipenuhi dengan artikel dan infromasi lama yang diselidiki oleh IA." Meiko mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Di dalam kiriman ada surat bertuliskan _Kasus yang Diselidiki I.A._ Dan kau tahu kasus apa itu?"

"Apa?" Kaito mengernyit.

Meiko mengusap keningnya dengan wajahnya yang terlihat stres, "Kamui Gakupo."

Kaito sempat terdiam, lalu dia terkekeh menolak kenyataan yang dia dengar, "Kau bercanda, Meiko. Kau tidak suka aku dan Gakupo bersama tapi ini sudah keterlaluan."

"Demi Tuhan, Kaito! Sadarlah!" Meiko jengkel, "Bukan hanya itu saja! Di salah satu dokumen yang dikirim Miki lewat foto, sebelum IA, ada jurnalis senior yang juga menyelidikinya, kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Dia juga menghilang! Tapi beberapa bulan kemudian, dia ditemukan meninggal di sungai Arakawa!"

"Apa kesimpulanmu?" Kaito terdengar marah.

Meiko mengatakannya dengan lantang dan penuh keyakinan, "Kamui Gakupo membunuh mereka berdua."

"Cukup!" Kaito sudah tidak bisa menahan amarah yang dia pendam, "Cukup, Meiko! Kau hanya kesal karena aku terlalu dekat dengannya!"

"Kaito! Buka matamu! Kau dibutakan olehnya! Mereka semua jurnalis, mereka mati karena mengusik kehidupan Kamui Gakupo!" Meiko mencoba untuk membawa Kaito ke jalan yang terang, "Kau pernah bilang jika dia tidak menyukai jurnalis dan kau adalah pengecualian, tapi menurutku dia hanya ular yang sedang menunggu mangsanya lengah!"

Kaito memutuskan panggilan.

"Kaito?!" Meiko menggertakan giginya, "Sialan!"

Kaito masih menenangkan dirinya dan mencoba untuk berpikir. Dia mulai meneteskan air matanya dan merangkul dirinya sendiri. Jauh di benak Kaito, dia memang mencurigai Gakupo menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi tidak terpikir jika hal yang disembunyikannya akan seperti ini. Kepalanya berteriak untuk keluar dari rumah itu dan pergi sejauh mungkin meninggalkan Gakupo, tapi hatinya berbisik untuk diam karena ini pertama kalinya Kaito merasakan seseorang telah mengisi hatinya yang dingin.

"Kaito?" Gakupo sudah berpakaian membuka pintu kamar Kaito.

Kaito terkejut dan dia mulai membalik badannya untuk melihat Gakupo, dia masih meneteskan air matanya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia masih menangis. Dia menangis karena takut, atau merasa sedih jika dia harus meninggalkan Gakupo. "A—aku..."

Gakupo menghampiri Kaito lalu memeluknya, "Aku mendengar suaramu dari kamarku."

Kaito langsung memeluk kembali Gakupo dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Gakupo, "Apa ini hanya ilusi?"

"Apa?" Gakupo terdengar bingung.

Kaito mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Gakupo dengan mata yang berlinangan air mata. "Apakah perasaanmu padaku itu nyata?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Gakupo membelai pipi Kaito.

"Jika memang benar kau berpikir seperti itu, katakan apa yang kau sembunyikan selama ini." Kaito meregangkan pelukannya dan sedikit melangkah jauh dari Gakupo, "Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Gakupo."

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Gakupo.

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh!" Kaito terengah-engah, "Kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikanmu? Kau tidak mau aku masuk ke gudangmu dan kau selalu melarangku memegang puluhan kunci yang kau pegang. Aku hanya memegangnya, Gakupo."

Gakupo mengeluarkan matanya yang dingin. "Maksudmu aku menyembunyikan hal yang tidak bagus?" dia berjalan pelan menghampiri Kaito, "Apa yang ada di pikiranmu tentang ini?"

Kaito mencoba untuk fokus tapi dia sangat ketakutan, "Apa kau... membunuh IA dan jurnalis sebelumnya?"

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka." Gakupo memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau berpikir aku membunuh mereka?"

"Demi Tuhan, Gakupo. Katakan saja yang sebenarnya." Kaito merinding ketakutan. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, aku hanya butuh kepastian darimu." Kaito mengambil nafas, "Aku tidak akan berubah dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya butuh kepastian!"

Tiba-tiba Gakupo menarik pundak Kaito dan dia menjatuhkan Kaito ke lantai. Dia mengunci tangan dan kaki Kaito hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak. "Kau tidak akan berubah? Mana aku tahu kau akan berubah atau tidak, mungkin kau sama saja dengan wanita jalang itu." Gakupo menurunkan kepalanya dan dia berbisik ke telinga Kaito, "Apa kau akan menuliskan artikel baru tentangku dan menyebutkan aku sebagai maniak?"

Kaito merintih kesakitan, "Kumohon, Gakupo." Dia masih meneteskan air matanya, "Semuanya tidak perlu berakhir seperti ini."

Sebelah tangan Gakupo masih memegang tangan Kaito, lalu sebelah tangannya mengambil vas bunga dari meja dan dia memecahkannya hingga membentuk potongan kaca yang tajam. Dia menghusungkan potongan vas tersebut ke leher Kaito, "Tentu saja semuanya akan berakhir sama. Seperti ini..." Gakupo menyayat leher Kaito pelan-pelan.

"Tidak!" Kaito mengerang kesakitan dan dia bisa melihat darah dari lehernya menetes di lantai, "Hentikan, Gakupo! Hentikan!"

"Jika kau memang sama dengan yang lainnya, kenapa aku harus berhenti?" Gakupo menarik kembali potongan kaca itu dari leher Kaito, lalu dia kembali berbisik, "Apa kau sama dengan mereka?"

"Ti—tidak..." Kaito menghela nafas dan dia mencoba meyakinkan Gakupo, "Aku tidak ingin pergi darimu. Aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu dan aku tahu... kau juga mencintaiku."

Gakupo sempat berhenti, dia mulai berdiri dan melemparkan potongan kaca tersebut. "Kau..."

Tiba-tiba Kaito menendang kaki Gakupo hingga dia jatuh dengan keras ke lantai, Kaito berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu depan. Tapi, Gakupo lebih cepat darinya. Dia melemparkan figura lukisan ke punggung Kaito dan dia pun terjatuh kesakitan.

"Bodoh sekali." Gakupo berjalan menghampiri Kaito lalu dia menjambak rambut Kaito, "Inilah alasan kenapa aku membenci orang lain. Mereka penuh dusta." Gakupo membantingkan kepala Kaito ke lantai dan membuatnya tumbang.

Gakupo menarik tubuh Kaito dan menempatkannya di ruang tengah. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan membawa 3 buah pisau yang cukup besar. Kaito terlihat sempoyongan dan matanya tidak bisa melihat jelas, dia hanya melihat bayangan Gakupo.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kaito." Gakupo menekuk lututnya dan menatap Kaito, "Tapi ternyata kau sama saja dengan yang lainnya."

* * *

Sementara itu, Meiko yang sudah sampai di kantor, membuka komputer Kaito. Dia mencoba mencari informasi tentang Gakupo di komputer tersebut. Dia kaget karena informasi tentang Gakupo sudah terlalu banyak, Meiko mungkin bisa menemukan salah satu pentunjuk di mana keberadaan Kaito sekarang.

Setelah cukup lama mencari, dia menemukan alamat rumah Gakupo di Osaka. Meiko langsung mencatatnya dan mematikan komputernya. Dia lari keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menelepon pemesanan tiket kereta peluru.

"Iya, apakah tiket kereta peluru menuju Osaka masih ada untuk hari ini? Ada? Berangkat 6 jam lagi? Tidak adakah yang lebih cepat? Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan memesan satu tiket. Nomor rekeningku..."

Meiko tidak berpikir panjang dan dia yakin mereka ada di rumah Gakupo di Osaka. Dia pulang dan membereskan barang-barang yang hendak dia bawa.

* * *

Kaito akhirnya bisa membuka matanya, dia mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan dia sedang tergeletak di kamar Gakupo—dengan tangan dan kakinya yang terikat dengan erat. Kaito mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan tersebut tapi Gakupo benar-benar mengunci ikatan itu dengan kencang.

"Kau tertidur hingga sore, apa-apaan kau ini?" Gakupo duduk di kursi samping kasur tersebut dan dia memaikan pisaunya, "Dulu aku mulai sadar jika aku membenci orang-orang dari tv, radio, majalah, koran, dan lainnya. Setiap hari aku diuntit oleh mereka, aku pun berpikir, apa ada yang istimewa dariku? Banyak orang yang kehilangan orangtuanya, tapi kenapa harus aku? Apa karena aku masih anak-anak?" Gakupo menyimpan pisaunya di meja dan dia membelai pipi Kaito, "Mereka sama-sama payahnya denganmu."

Gakupo berdiri dan berjalan mondar mandir, "Aku kira semuanya akan berakhir jika aku ikut dengan tanteku ke Osaka. Tapi... sama saja. Jurnalis di Osaka juga mengincarku." Gakupo tertawa seperti maniak, "Bisakah kalian membiarkan aku tumbuh seperti anak normal lainnya? Tidak! Aku tidak bisa karena mereka terus-terusan menghusungkan kamera dan mikrofon ke mukaku!" dia berhenti tertawa dan dia naik ke kasur lalu dia menemptkan tubuhnya di atas Kaito, "Mereka mati di mataku." Gakupo mulai mencium bibir Kaito dengan penuh amarah hingga Kaito kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Setelah dia melepas ciumannya dia tidur di dada Kaito yang berdetak dengan cepat, "Lalu aku ingin kembali ke rumahku." Gakupo bangkit dan kembali duduk di kursinya, "Saat itu aku berumur 15 tahun. Masa remaja di mana mereka memberontak dan melakukan hal gila. Para jurnalis itu bisa berkelakuan gila, tapi jangan meremehkan orang yang selalu diuntit sejak mereka berumur 8 tahun." Gakupo tersenyum melihat Kaito yang mencoba melepaskan ikatan tali dan juga mencoba mendengarkan ucapan Gakupo, "Aku mulai lebih paranoid dari orang yang mentalnya terganggu. Aku membangun pagar yang lebih tinggi dan kuat, aku menutup semua celah di setiap sudut rumahku, aku bahkan memasang banyak kamera di sekitar rumahku. Aku mencoba mengusir mereka yang masih datang ke rumahku dengan ancaman foto dan telepon gelap"

Kaito menatap Gakupo dengan wajahnya yang ketakutan, "Berarti..."

Gakupo kembali bermata dingin, "Aku yang menelepon ke rumahmu, Kaito. Tidak sulit menemukan nomor teleponmu, karena itu tercantum dalam buku tetangga mingguan yang dikirim oleh petugas. Saat aku meneleponmu, aku tidak bekata apa-apa. Yang aku lakukan hanyalah menahan amarahku untuk membunuhmu. Mungkin kau mendengar hembusan nafas ambigu di telepon."

"Tapi kau tidak berhenti." Gakupo kini terlihat terpesona melihat Kaito, "Aku mencuri semua data surel di ponselmu saat kau pingsan karena belum sarapan untuk jaga-jaga. Tapi sepertinya kau benar-benar berhenti menghampiriku setelah wawancara pertama, aku pun berniat untuk mengabaikanmu." tapi kini wajah Gakupo kembali dingin, "Tapi kau tiba-tiba masuk ke rumahku dan dengan seenaknya masuk ke gudangku."

"Ma—maafkan aku." Kaito masih meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku pikir kau berbeda. Sejak itu aku mulai berencana untuk menghabisimu." Gakupo membelai dada Kaito hingga tangannya semakin naik dan dia mulai mencekik Kaito, "Aku mulai mengirimkan berbagai pesan agar kau menjauhiku. Aku memfotomu dari kamera yang aku sembunyikan di jalan dan membuatmu takut." Gakupo melepaskan cekikannya dan dia tersenyum, "Kau bilang aku harus menelepon polisi karena nyawaku mungkin tidak akan selamat. Kau peduli padaku. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang peduli padaku."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Kaito.

Gakupo mengernyit, "Karena kau mencoba kabur dariku!" dia menampar Kaito dengan keras.

Kaito mengerang kesakitan, "La—lalu... apakah Megurine Luka tidak peduli padamu?"

"Jangan sebutkan lagi nama wanita jalang itu di wajahku." Gakupo meremas tangan Kaito, "Dia adalah yang paling parah dari semua parasit."

"Aku bertemu dengannya di tempatku melatih _kendo_. Dia bilang dia menjemput salah satu muridnya untuk belajar piano. Dia mulai mendekatiku dan dia terlihat baik. Aku termakan oleh godaan busuknya. Beberapa minggu aku bertemu dengannya dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan lebih serius. Perasaanku mulai tumbuh dan bisa menerima keadaan dunia luar. Tidak hingga aku mengetahui siapa dia yang sebenarnya." Gakupo tertawa, "Dia membawa buku kosong berisi tulisan, akhirnya aku membacanya dan dia menuliskan semua yang terjadi di buku tersebut. Aku kira dia mencatat buku harian, hingga aku melihat halaman pertama bertuliskan _Kehidupan Seorang Kamui Gakupo_." Gakupo kembali terlihat murka, "Dia mencatat kehidupanku dan akan mempublikasikannya! Dia bahkan bukan guru piano, dia seorang penulis novel murahan!"

"Akhirnya aku membiarkan dia pergi dari hidupku. Aku tidak membunuhnya karena mungkin ada sebagian dariku yang masih menginginkan dia hidup. Tapi semakin lama aku berpikir, kenapa aku harus memberi dia pengecualian hanya karena dia pintar menarik perhatianku? Aku pun membunuhnya perlahan-lahan dengan semua ancaman yang aku kirim." Gakupo menyandar di kursinya dan kini dia terlihat puas, "Lalu aku mendengar jika dia bunuh diri. Aah... bebanku hilang."

Gakupo melirik Kaito, "Mungkin kau sama saja dengannya."

"Tidak, Gakupo." Kaito memperlihatkan matanya yang tulus, "Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Aku hanya takut dan kau tidak memberiku kesempatan."

"Aku sudah memberi banyak kesempatan pada orang lain! Banyak sekali hingga aku mengorbankan masa kecilku terusik! Tapi mereka kembali lagi dan terus-terusan menekanku!" Gakupo mengambil pisaunya dan memotong satu tali yang mengikat tangannya. "Kau menendangku dan lari karena takut? Atau kau memang merasa sudah memenuhi tujuanmu?"

Kaito tidak bisa berhenti menangis, "Aku takut. Demi Tuhan, Gakupo, aku hanya takut."

"Jika kau takut padaku, apakah hubungan kita akan berlanjut dengan baik?" Gakupo mengernyit mempertanyakan semua ucapan yang dikatakan Kaito.

"Rasa takut pada suatu hubungan sudah wajar. Kau takut jika aku pergi dari sisimu, aku takut jika kau menyakitiku. Tapi semua itu tidak ada bandingannya dengan perasaan kita yang saling melengkapi." Kaito mengusap air matanya, "Kita bisa memperbaiki ini semua. Kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu lagi."

Gakupo pun terdiam, lalu dia terlihat bimbang. Dia menatap dan membuang muka berkali-kali, lalu akhirnya dia melepaskan semua tali yang mengikat Kaito.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku merasa bimbang." ucap Gakupo, lalu dia membantu Kaito untuk duduk di kasur. "Apakah ini yang disebut cinta?"

Kaito tersenyum pasrah dan dia terlihat daman melihat Gakupo yang sudah tenang, "Tentu saja. Dan kita saling merasakannya." Kaito memeluk Gakupo dengan erat.

Gakupo pun membalas pelukan Kaito, "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

"Aku juga." Kaito tersenyum lalu dia membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di pintu. Kaito membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. "Me—Meiko?"

Gakupo langsung melepas pelukan Kaito dan membalik badannya. Meiko langsung mengeluarkan pistol miliknya dari tas dan menembakannya ke pundak Gakupo.

"Tidak! Gakupo!" Kaito mencoba membantu Gakupo berdiri, dia langsung menatap Meiko dengan penuh amarah, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Meiko berkeringat dingin, "Aku menolongmu, bodoh! Menjauhlah darinya!" ucapnya sambil menghusungkan pistolnya ke arah Gakupo yang mengerang kesakitan.

Kaito tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar, "Kau tidak menolongku sama sekali! Kau membuatnya—"

Gakupo langsung berlari ke arah Meiko dan meninju perutnya. "Jadi kau Meiko. Salam kenal." Gakupo melihat Meiko yang terbanting dan terpantul ke tembok. Dia melihat pundaknya yang mencucurkan darah, "Dan kau melukaiku." Gakupo mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak memukul wajah Meiko.

"Gakupo! Hentikan!" Kaito menahan tangan Gakupo dari belakang, "Sudah cukup! Biarkan saja dia. Lebih baik kita pergi."

Meiko mengernyit kaget, "Kaito! Apa yang kau katakan?!" saking kesalnya, Meiko kembali meraih pistolnya dan menembak tangan Gakupo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kaito terlihat jengkel, tapi dia berusaha melindungi Gakupo dan lari dari tempat ini, "Ayolah, Gakupo. Kita keluar dari tempat ini."

Tapi Meiko tidak menyerah dan dia bangkit kembali melihat Kaito dan Gakupo berjalan menelusuri lorong untuk keluar dari rumah. "Maaf... Kau membuatku melakukan ini, Kaito." Meiko menargetkan pistolnya ke punggung Gakupo. "Dia harus dipenjara."

Kaito melihat Meiko menghusungkan pistolnya, lalu dia mendorong Gakupo agar Meiko tidak mengenainya. Tapi, peluru sudah ditembakan dan mengenai sisi leher Kaito.

"Kaito!" Gakupo menangkap tubuh Kaito. Dia menatap Meiko dengan penuh amarah, "Kau membunuhnya!"

"Aku tidak—a—aku tidak bermaksud—" Meiko terbata-bata.

Gakupo pun mulai mengejar Meiko yang lari ketakutan. Meiko tidak tahu denah rumah ini dan dia terlihat bingung harus pergi ke mana. Gakupo tidak terlihat di belakangnya. Meiko berhenti dan dia mencoba untuk tenang.

Tiba-tiba dari arah depan, Gakupo menampar Meiko dengan keras hingga dia jatuh ke lantai. Gakupo menarik kaki Meiko dan menyeretnya hingga ke kamar mandi.

"Darahmu akan lebih mudah dibersihkan di sini." Gakupo memukul cermin dan mengambil potongan kaca tersebut, "Matilah."

Meiko melawan Gakupo dan memutar tangan Gakupo hingga potongan kaca itu menancap ke perut Gakupo. "Kau saja yang mati." Meiko pun lari meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Di lorong utama, dia tidak melihat Kaito yang tergeletak bersimpah. Dia mulai bingung dan mencari ke mana Kaito pergi mengikuti jejak darahnya. Lalu, Gakupo kembali dan mencekik Meiko dari belakang.

"Pergilah ke neraka." Gakupo mencekik Meiko lebih erat lagi.

Mata Meiko hampir tertutup dan dia sulit untuk bernafas. Tenaga Gakupo terlalu besar dan membuat Meiko tidak berkutik. Lalu, di belakang Gakupo, Kaito yang memegang lehernya yang berdarah mencoba menghentikan Gakupo.

"Gakupo lepaskan dia." ucap Kaito dengan suaranya yang hampir hilang.

Gakupo awalnya tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi akhirnya dia melepaskan Meiko. "Pergilah dari tempat ini. Atau aku harus membunuhmu di depan Kaito."

Meiko batuk-batukan dan dia terlihat kesakitan, "Bo—bodoh... Kaito, kau... bodoh."

"Pulanglah, Meiko." Kaito mencoba meyakinkan Meiko, "Kau tidak perlu mengetahui semua ini."

"Benarkah?" Meiko berdiri lalu menendang Gakupo hingga dia jatuh ke tangga bawah tanah.

"Gakupo!" Kaito turun ke tangga dan menghampiri Gakupo yang terlihat pusing. "Hei, hei. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Meiko mulai menangis melihat Kaito dan Gakupo di bawah sana, "Kenapa?" Meiko terlihat kesal, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!"

Kaito tersenyum dengan berlinangan air mata, "Karena aku mencintainya."

"Kau—" Meiko tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kaito, "Kumohon, Kaito. Lepaskan dia dan ayo kita pulang."

"Tidak." Kaito membelai pipi Gakupo, "Mungkin inilah akhir dariku untukmu. Tapi..." Kaito menatap Meiko di atas sana, "Ini adalah awal bagiku dan Gakupo."

Meiko membuang muka sambil mengusap air matanya, "Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan." dia kembali menatap Kaito, "Inikah yang benar-benar kau inginkan?"

Kaito tersenyum, "Pulanglah, Meiko. Dan jika kau tidak menyukainya, kami tidak akan pernah memperlihatkan wajah kami di depanmu lagi."

Meiko tidak bisa berhenti menangis, "Aku selalu berharap untuk mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan dan rasakan."

"Dan semua itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Gakupo." Kaito memeluk Gakupo dengan erat. "Pulanglah, Meiko."

Meiko tersedu-sedu untuk meninggalkan temannya, "Selamat tinggal, Kaito."

Kaito menatap Meiko, "Selamat tinggal, Meiko."

Meiko berlari keluar dari rumah tersebut. Dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis dan dia mencoba untuk tenang sebelum memanggil taksi. Cukup lama untuk menunggu taksi datang, dia tidak ingin kembali masuk ke rumah itu dan membiarkan dirinya kedinginan di luar.

* * *

Malam natal pun tiba, Meiko menghubungi polisi untuk menggeledah rumah keluarga Kamui di Tokyo dan Osaka. Di Osaka, polisi tidak menemukan apa-apa selain barang-barang di rumah sudah tidak ada di sana. Sedangkan di Tokyo, semua orang terkejut karena di gudang bawah tanah rumah Gakupo terdapat banyak mayat yang tinggal tulang-belulang. Menurut hasil tes DNA, hampir semua korban di rumah Gakupo adalah wartawan dan jurnalis—termasuk IA dan jurnalis senior Jell-O, sisanya adalah orang yang dilaporkan sebagai penguntit. Polisi menanyakan keberadaan Gakupo pada Meiko dan bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang ini.

Meiko yang berbalut syal di lehernya dan memakai pakaian tebal pun menghela nafas, "Dia hampir membunuhku juga. Aku bisa selamat saja sudah lebih dari cukup."

Suasana di lingkungan tersebut sangat ramai karena hampir 5 mobil polisi berjajar di depan rumah Gakupo, malam natal ini bukanlah malam natal yang diharapkan oleh Meiko. Lalu, Meiko pun pergi menuju apartemen Kaito. Nama Kaito sudah tidak tertera lagi di pintu apartemennya. Entah kapan Kaito kembali, tapi menurut pemilik apartemen setengah barang Kaito sudah tidak ada dan dia membiarkan apartemennya kosong. Ketika Meiko menghubungi ponsel Kaito pun, nomornya sudah tidak lagi _valid_.

Satu hal yang diketahui Meiko adalah, jika dua orang saling mencintai, mereka tidak akan mempermasalahkan apa yang benar dan salah. Itulah yang dialami Kaito dan Gakupo. Meiko pun meninggalkan gedung apartemen dan berjalan menuju jalan utama untuk memanggil taksi untuk pulang.

Setelah kejadian itu, Meiko tidak pernah lagi mendengar nama Kaito ataupun Gakupo. Mereka lenyap begitu saja dari muka umum, polisi sudah mengumumkan tentang Kaito dan Gakupo, tetapi bertahun-tahun terlewati, sudah tidak ada lagi kabar mengenai mereka. Banyak orang mengatakan jika mereka telah mati, tapi ada sebagian yang mengatakan mereka bersembunyi.

* * *

"Kenapa kau selalu menyimpan kameramu di tasku?" tanya Gakupo yang mencoba merapikan tas miliknya.

Kaito tersenyum, "Tasku sudah penuh. Dan lagi masih banyak ruang di tasmu."

Gakupo menghela nafas lalu tersenyum, "Baiklah, baiklah. Lihat." Gakupo memperlihatkan tasnya, "Sudah beres."

Kaito menggenggam tangan Gakupo, "Terima kasih."

"Iya, kau harus mengatakannya." Gakupo tersenyum dan memeluk Kaito.

Kaito pun membalas pelukan Gakupo, "Aku akan selalu berterima kasih padamu."

"Setidaknya sekarang kau tidak mengatakan maaf berulang kali." Gakupo tersenyum dan mereka pun saling berciuman.

* * *

TAMAT


End file.
